


Unconventional Revenge

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, MILFs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor's had it with her bullies. She's going to get payback. And what better means than by seducing and knocking up each and every one of their mothers?
Relationships: Taylor Hebert/Liz Clements, Taylor Hebert/Yolanda Hess
Comments: 54
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Unconventional Revenge Chapter One**

  
I sighed as I stared down at my empty dinner plate. It had been a good meal, I guessed. But I still wasn’t feeling that good.  
  
“Is something wrong, Taylor?” Mom asked from the other side of the kitchen table.  
  
I looked up at Mom. She was looking at me, wiping her lips with her napkin. I weakly smiled at her, before dropping my gaze.  
  
There was plenty wrong. There was school. There was Emma and her friends. There was the fact that we lived in a small house that was slowly falling apart. There was the way my dick kept on getting hard whenever I looked at another woman or when I thought about other girls or for no reason at all.  
  
Mom reached across the table and took my hand. I looked up at her, and she smiled softly at me.  
  
“I’m not going to make you say anything, Taylor, but if you ever want to talk about _anything_ , I’m here for you. You can tell me anything, and I won’t judge you for it.”  
  
I smiled at her, and squeezed her hand in return. I took a deep breath. Maybe I could tell Mom some of what was weighing me down.  
  
“Mom, if…” I trailed off, trying to get my thoughts in order and figure out what it was that I was trying to say. Mom didn’t say anything in return and just quietly waited for me to get my thoughts together.  
  
“Do you think that everyone talks to their mom’s like we do?” I asked. That wasn’t really important, but it would give me a bit more time to work up some courage.  
  
“Not all of them, I’m sure,” Mom said, patting me on the hand before withdrawing it. “But I’m sure that a lot of them do.” She paused for a second. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Oh, I was just wondering,” I said.  
  
That wasn’t entirely true. There was a plan that was starting to take shape, that had just been sparked a few seconds ago. I loved Mom. Most people were supposed to love their mothers, right? And I’d be devastated if anything happened to Mom. I wouldn’t even like it if she started dating again. So maybe I could…  
  
“Thanks for the talk, Mom,” I said, smiling brightly as I got ready to stand up. “It was really helpful.”  
  
Mom looked puzzled but nodded. Then she looked even more puzzled as I suddenly decided to stay sitting. Okay, this erection was going to have to go away before I stood up. I wasn’t going to give Mom a look at _that_ , from just a few feet away.  
  
I tried to keep my thoughts on non-sexy subjects. It wasn’t very easy, since I kept on going back to the plan that was unfolding in my mind. I shifted around in my seat as images kept on coming to me. Mostly of Mrs. Barnes, since she was the only one of them I actually knew. What would they look like? What would they _feel_ like? I had no idea, but the idea was just so _appealing_ to me.  
  
“Are you okay, Taylor?” Mom asked. “You’re looking kind of red?”  
  
“I’m fine,” I said quickly, standing up and pivoting to the side to make sure that Mom couldn’t get a good look at my crotch. Then I held my dishes in front of my crotch anyway, just to make sure. “I’m just going to go take care of these!”  
  
Smooth, Taylor. That was _smooth_. My cheeks were red as I went over to the sink and started to clean up. Okay, Mom probably had a good idea of what was happening to me, but so long as she didn’t actually say anything about it, I didn’t have to die of embarrassment.  
  
And now I could focus on something else. Like which one of them I was going to go after first. And _how_ I was going to go after them. How did one go about seducing the middle-aged mothers of the bullies who were tormenting me every single day? I wasn’t sure, but I was going to have to find out. Since _seducing_ them was only the first step in my plan.  
  
An image flashed through my mind again, of Mrs. Barnes, Mrs. Hess and Mrs. Clements, all of them pregnant and bulging. The last two just looked like Sophia and Madison aged up a few decades, but it was still a hot, hot picture, one that made my cock pulse inside of my panties again and rub against my underwear. I shakily exhaled, and tried to focus on something, anything else. Something that would be a whole lot less… dangerous.  
  
And, I supposed, I would have to decide which one I would go after first. Because I _was_ going to knock up every single one of them, all in good time. And that kind of revenge would be so, _so_ sweet, leagues better than anything else I could have done.

*******

It had actually been pretty easy to find Sophia’s address, and I had gone there right after school had ended. I wasn’t sure how long track practice would last for, but I hoped I had at least an hour to work my magic on Mrs. Hess. Yeah, right, as if.  
  
I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the house. It was in a bit better shape than my own, and in a bit better neighborhood. Not that _that_ meant all that much.  
  
After a few seconds, the door creaked open, and a middle-aged black woman stood there, looking down at me curiously. I smiled at her and stood as straight as I could.  
  
“Mrs. Hess?” I asked, extending a hand. “I’m Taylor Hebert, from Winslow. I know your daughter and-.”  
  
“Has Sophia done something?” Mrs. Hess asked sharply, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Wait, if she had, why would a kid come?”  
  
“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, ma’am,” I said brightly.  
  
I had done a bit of digging. Mostly on social media, which didn’t even mean I needed to leave the house. And I had found out a lot of Yolanda Hess. She sure seemed to date a _lot_. And the men and women she dated were all pretty attractive, and they never lasted for that long. That had sent my thoughts down a certain track, and I had kept on digging, finding out more and more.  
  
It seemed that Yolanda was pretty promiscuous. She had fucked a lot of people, a lot of different ways. Of a bunch of different ages and genders and races. So I was feeling pretty confident about my odds for getting her to see things my way.  
  
“Come in,” Mrs. Hess said, stepping backwards and letting me step inside.  
  
I did so, and followed her deeper inside of her house. From one room, I could hear the little gurgles of a baby making noise to themselves. That was a good sign, I supposed. If she was still willing to be pregnant at her age, then why not do so again?  
  
“What can I do for you?” Mrs. Hess said, sitting down on a chair and gesturing me towards the other side of the kitchen table.  
  
You can let me fuck you and impregnant you as revenge on your daughter, I thought but didn’t say. Instead, I took a deep breath and started on my prepared spiel, that I had carefully assembled from a bunch of different books and websites. And _man_ , I hoped that it would work.  
  
“I see a lot of Sophia at school,” I said, “and I was wondering what kind of person she is at home.”  
  
Mrs. Hess sat back in her chair a bit and looked at me. I looked at her as well. And it was pretty nice to look at her. She was quite an attractive woman.  
  
I would say she was in her very early thirties, with no signs of having had three children. Although with how broad her hips were, I supposed that her pregnancy might have gone pretty easily. And there was the possibility that the large breasts I saw underneath her tight shirt had grown in size while pregnant.  
  
She had shoulder-length brown hair, done up in one of those fuzzy ringlet styles that I could never remember the name of. There was just a bit of makeup on her face, and she really didn’t _need_ makeup, she looked so pretty. I was glad that the lower half of my body was concealed underneath the table, since I was starting to get hard as I looked at her.  
  
And she had even darker skin than her daughter. Yolanda had _black_ skin, pretty much the darkest shade that I had ever seen in my life. A sudden image of pure white cum on that black skin came to mind and refused to leave, until I _really_ made myself focus on what she was saying.  
  
Things moved on a bit as we talked. It was so _easy_ to flatter Mrs. Hess. In fact, after half an hour or so, she even said that I could call her Yolanda. I quickly did so, since it was so _obvious_ that it would make it easier to seduce her if we were on a first name basis. And we kept on talking, and it was so _easy_ to say the right things to make her smile. I honestly couldn’t believe how easy it was. Talking to people had never been this easy before. I had always struggled with it, but with Mrs. Hess, the words just seemed to flow like water from a jug.  
  
I had to admit, I had cheated a little bit. I had worked up my courage, and bought a shirt that showed off my belly (flat, thankfully, after a _lot_ of exercise) and my shoulders. If I had any cleavage, I would have shown that off as well. As it was, I just hoped that Mrs. Hess appreciated it.  
  
And that she appreciated the tight pants I had forced myself into. I made several excuses to get up for a glass of water and the like, and made sure to put a bit more sway in my step than was normal. Meaning that I put any amount of sway in my step.  
  
“Taylor,” Yolanda said after a while, “would you like to come up to my bedroom?”  
  
I hesitated just for a second, not quite believing what I had heard. Then a big smile spread across my face.  
  
“Of course, Yolanda,” I said. “I’ll follow you.”  
  
Yolanda led me up some stairs, and I smiled. And adjusted my pants so my erection wasn’t quite so inconvenient. There wasn’t a thing I could do to make it less obvious, though. Well, that was hardly a downside, was it? And I supposed it would be a good idea to give Yolanda a bit of warning before it came flopping out of my pants when I pulled them down.  
  
Yolanda closed the bedroom door behind me and I looked around. I was starting to feel a bit nervous, actually. This was going to be my first time having sex. It was going to be my first time in a ton of different ways, actually. First kiss, first damn near everything. But I _was_ looking forward to it, quite a bit. For all kinds of reasons.  
  
“You know,” Yolanda said, “it’s been ages since I’ve had a schoolgirl.” She chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. “I just wish you were a Catholic schoolgirl so you could wear the uniform.” She looked me over. “You look good in this, but you’d look _great_ in that.”  
  
I blushed and looked off to the side, running a hand through my hair. Okay, I might have been seducing Yolanda, but maybe she was seducing me in turn. And you know? I was okay with that. I could certainly _use_ the help of someone who actually had some experience doing this sort of thing for my first time.  
  
Yolanda sat down on her bed and beckoned me to come closer. I did so, and she wrapped me in a hug, falling backwards onto the bed and taking me with her. I squeaked, eyes growing wide as I fell. My landing was cushioned by her breasts and the general softness of her body, which felt _quite_ nice. I gasped, looking down at her beautiful face. She looked up at me and smiled, running a hand through my curly black hair.  
  
“You know, Taylor,” Yolanda said, running her hand down my back and to my butt, “I’m not sure _why_ you’re here and trying to get me interested in you,” I flushed at being so easily caught out, “and I don’t really care.” She licked her lips and grinned at me. “I’m still going to enjoy this. A _lot_.”  
  
“I am too,” I said, nodding my head firmly. I was. I really hoped I was. “Just let me know… anything that goes wrong.”  
  
“Trust me, Taylor,” Yolanda said with a chuckle, “I know every single thing here that needs doing.” She patted my cheek. “So let’s get a look at you.” She looked me up and down. “Did you get special underwear to go with the clothes you’ve got on?”  
  
I blushed again. No, I hadn’t even thought about that. And, frankly, I was spending enough money just on the shirt and pants. _More_ money spent on a fancy set of bra and panties just didn’t seem like a good idea.  
  
I leaned back and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I took a few deep breaths, and then lifted it up, peeling it off of me. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so in an instant, my upper body was entirely exposed to Sophia’s mother.  
  
“Very nice,” Yolanda said in an appreciative voice. “I’m sure, Taylor, that in time you’ll figure out how both flat-chested girls and girls with big old boobies,” she clutched her own chest through her shirt, “have a lot to offer everyone.”  
  
I nodded, and looked up at the wall, seeing but not really _looking_ at the photos on the wall. I wasn’t quite as hard as I could be, the embarrassment of this all dragging down the arousal that I was generally feeling. I was sure that would change soon enough, though.  
  
“And now,” Yolanda said, “let’s see what you’ve got in your pants.”  
  
I looked down as Yolanda leaned forward, grabbing at the zipper of my pants. I took a deep breath and forced my hands to my sides. If she wanted to do this, then I was going to let her.  
  
Yolanda pulled my pants down and gasped as my cock fell out. It was a big cock, I had to admit. I had seen some dicks in porn, and I was pretty sure that only a few of them measured up to what I had. It was big, almost a foot long, and pretty thick. When I masturbated, I tended to use both hands, just so that I could get a bunch of stimulation all over my shaft.  
  
“Oh _my_ ,” Yolanda said, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I thought you had a rolled-up sock or something down there.” She sat back on her heels, studying my cock as I shifted awkwardly from side to side. “But this is all you, isn’t it?” She looked up at me and smiled. “You ever have trouble with this bad boy?”  
  
I did. Sophia seemed to think that this was a _great_ target for attacking, and if I hadn’t gotten so good at dodging, then I might not have ever been able to do this with her mother. But that didn’t seem like the kind of thing I should be sharing with Yolanda. Instead, I just shook my head.  
  
“I need to make sure that my pants are roomy enough to take me, but that’s it,” I said.  
  
“Speaking of taking things…” Yolanda said, a hand going down to rub at her crotch. She looked up at me and winked. “You’ve come to the right woman for something like this, Taylor.” She looked down at my cock again and gave it a stroke. “Oh _yes_ , you’ve come to the right place.”  
  
I _was_ quite hard by now, feeling Yolanda’s strong, soft fingers gliding up and down along my shaft. It felt _really_ good, and I was having a _lot_ of trouble holding on. Okay, maybe I wasn’t going to knock Mrs. Hess up right here and now, an hour or so after meeting her, but at least I could make sure that I actually got inside of her before orgasming.  
  
“Now, Taylor,” Yolanda said, leaning backwards and slowly lifting her blouse up. “Have you ever seen a naked woman before?” She paused. “That wasn’t you.”  
  
“Yes,” I said, hoping that she wouldn’t ask any more questions that would be pretty hard to answer.   
  
“In real life?” Yolanda said, asking the question I had hoped she wouldn’t.  
  
I didn’t answer, partly out of embarrassment, partly because she had lifted her shirt up high enough for me to get a good view of her breasts. And they were some _really_ good breasts. They were _big_ breasts, for one, and as Yolanda saw me looking, she gave them a big of a wiggle, shaking them from side to side. The way they jiggled, it was just so _enticing_ , and I felt my heart rise to my throat as I looked at the big, black mounds moving.  
  
“You look really nice, Yolanda,” I murmured, staring at her chest.  
  
“So do you, Taylor,” she said, unhooking her bra and letting her breasts hang free. They looked even _better_ like this. “And you’re going to feel wonderful inside of me, too.”  
  
I nodded. Then I nodded again, much more firmly. Right. Right. Fuck Yolanda, fuck Zoe, fuck Mabel. I was going to fuck them all and knock them all up and it would feel so _good_ to have that kind of triumph over the Trio. Knowing that I had completely and utterly dominated their mothers, and gotten each and every one of them pregnant. Was there a better victory than that?  
  
That was enough to finally get me moving. I crawled onto the bed, joining Yolanda, and helped her finish getting undressed. It felt really nice to do that, pressing my hands against her soft, yielding flesh and feeling everything about her. It was nice. It was really, _really_ nice and I loved that this was happening to _me_. Taylor Hebert, the school loser, getting it on with one of her bullies. It hardly sounded possible, but the feeling of Yolanda against me was so, so real.  
  
I kissed her. I kissed her on my _own_ violation, not waiting for her to do that to me. I kissed her, and it felt _so_ nice. It was a pretty sloppy kiss, I knew, with my tongue sliding out and running along her chin before I could get it where it was supposed to go, but I still kissed her. Then I kissed her again, grabbing her shoulders as she grabbed my hips.  
  
We went tumbling down onto the bed, rolling around and feeling each other pressing against us. I could _especially_ feel my dick pressing against her lower stomach, feeling the soft skin rubbing against me. And that felt really, seriously good. Way better than my hand had felt. Or even her hand had felt.  
  
“Come on,” I moaned, pulling away from her a bit. “I want to see you naked. Right now.”  
  
I tugged at her skirt, trying to unfasten it. I more or less managed it, and certainly got it tugged down far enough that I could get access to what I wanted. Okay, that sounded crude and crass. I could see her pussy. There, that sounded a _lot_ better.  
  
Then Yolanda took things the rest of the way, unhooking her skirt and pulling her panties down her thick thighs. And I got to see a naked woman for the first time in real life. And it was _great_. I breathed in and out, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I stared. Yolanda looked so _hot_ , and I wanted to fuck her so badly. I just couldn’t wait anymore, and leaned in, cock in hand as I rubbed at her inner thighs.  
  
“One eager beaver, aren’t you?” Yolanda asked, laughing. “Don’t you want to touch me first?”  
  
Right. Right, that sounded like a really good idea. I took a deep breath and lowered my hands, feeling her underneath me. And it felt so _amazing_. Her breasts were overflowing my hands, the softness something unreal to me. They felt _great_ , soft and big and wonderful. I kept on touching them, making sure not to squeeze down too hard. After all, why would I want to hurt her?  
  
“They feel great,” I said, smiling at her. “They feel really, really great.” I took a deep breath, feeling my dick wobbling back and forth underneath me. “It’s feeling good for you too, right?”  
  
“Reach down and find out,” Yolanda said with an easy smile.  
  
I did, and dragged my fingertips along her inner thigh, up to her crotch. Then I pressed against her pussy. And she _was_ wet. She was really wet, and as I brushed my fingers back and forth against her lower lips, she gave this really cute and sweet shudder, her full lips parting slightly.  
  
I licked my lips as I looked down at Yolanda’s body. Her black, mature, naked body. And it was so _hot_. So completely and utterly hot. I couldn’t believe how turned on I was.  
  
Or how turned on she was. She was _dripping_ wet, arousal running out of her folds and leaving shining streaks along her thick black thighs. It looked amazing, and I had to take some deep breaths to make sure that I didn’t cum too early.  
  
“You can come on in anytime you want,” Yolanda said, shifting around and resting her head on a pillow. “Believe me, I’m ready for you, Taylor.”  
  
I nodded and reached down, grabbing her hips. Then I lowered myself down, until my cock was resting right against the entrance to her pussy. I looked at her one last time, and she nodded at me.  
  
And then I slid into a MILF’s pussy. And it was _great_. Seriously, it was amazing. I gasped, my eyes crossing as I realized how good it felt. I shivered, feeling her wet, hot folds squeezing down around me.  
  
And Yolanda liked it too. She gasped, back arcing a bit. Then she looked at me with a big smile on her face, and I knew that everything was going to be just fine. So I started to fuck her even more.  
  
I pushed myself deeper and deeper inside of her. And her body took every bit of my cock, her pussy easily taking my huge shaft. And Yolanda was loving it. She was moaning, her hands coming up to wrap around my back and pull me down so that I was closer to her. She smiled at me from just inches away, as sweat started to run down her dark cheeks.  
  
“Fuck yes,” she moaned. “It’s been too long since I got fucked by a schoolgirl.” She planted a quick kiss on my lips. “Keep it up, Taylor.”  
  
I kept it up, moving back and forth. I couldn’t believe how good it felt. Heck, I couldn’t believe that I hadn’t already cum from this. Yolanda felt _amazing_. Her pussy was a bit tight, but not nearly enough to slow me down as I rocked back and forth, sliding in and out of her over and over again.  
  
I was really getting into it, and even remembering to feel her up as I fucked her. Touching her breasts, stroking her face, kissing her, all that kind of stuff that would make her feel good. I was feeling great, and I wanted Yolanda to feel just as good as I was feeling. That was only fair, after all, right?  
  
I probably couldn’t make her feel _as_ good as I was feeling, of course. I was feeling _really_ good, and it was a minor miracle that I hadn’t already cum. But I still kept going, desperately panting as I fucked the older black woman underneath me.  
  
I blinked. I had just heard someone shout. Someone familiar sounding.  
  
“I said, I’m home, Mom!” Sophia shouted from the first story.  
  
“Okay,” Yolanda shouted back, making me wince and cover my ears. She patted me on the shoulder and grinned. “I’m up in my room.”  
  
For a while, I slowed down, wondering if I was really doing the right thing. Or, at least, if I was doing it while Sophia was right here in the house with me. Then I frowned and nodded. And I kept on going, I kept on pounding into Sophia’s mother, feeling the wet pussy wrapping around me as I fucked her. And it still felt so good. There was nothing Sophia could do that would change that.  
  
Not even the sounds of her walking up the stairs outside the room. I focused on Yolanda, and how soft she was, wrapped around me, and how hot and amazing she was. And it felt _great_. I managed to push Sophia to the side as I kept on fucking Yolanda, feeling her around me, her wet walls massaging my cock.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” I moaned, gasping and feeling sweat dripping from my forehead. “Real soon.”  
  
“Do it,” Yolanda urged, smiling up at me. “Do it, let me feel a virgin’s first orgasm.”  
  
And that was pretty much it. I just couldn’t keep on going after that. I gasped as I pushed myself as far inside of Yolanda as possible. We both moaned, our voices wrapping around each other as I felt my dick twitching and pulsing inside of her.  
  
And then I was cumming, and it felt _so_ good. I shivered and almost fell down into Yolanda’s cleavage as I came. It felt so _good_. There was so much semen flowing out of my balls and getting pumped deep inside of her. I couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt, and I never wanted it to stop. I wanted it to keep on going and going, to fill Yolanda up with my semen and make absolutely _sure_ that she was knocked up, that I had thoroughly fucked and used her.  
  
I rolled off of her as I finished cumming, my heart beating like a snare drum inside of my chest. Wow. _Wow_. That had been wonderful from start to finish. Wait, had it been wonderful for Yolanda?  
  
“Hey,” I asked, my voice sounding a bit scratchy. I cleared it and tried again. “Hey, Yolanda.” She looked at me, sweat beading on her forehead, and smiled. “Did you cum?”  
  
“Not quite,” Yolanda said, stretching and moving in a pretty distracting way. I got even more distracted when I lifted myself up a bit and saw my cum trickling out of her pussy in a white line. “ _But_ ,” she added as my face fell, “I wasn’t really expecting to, either, since it was your first time and all.” Well, that made me feel a _bit_ better, at least. “And anyways, it can still feel pretty good to build yourself up like this and then just let it… dissipate,” she added, waving her hands around.  
  
I looked at the time and winced. It was that late already? Well, Sophia was home, so _obviously_.  
  
Also, I didn’t really want to meet Sophia right now. It was too hard (or embarrassing) to say why, but… yeah, I wanted to make _sure_ I had knocked up her mother before we had a face to face. Yeah, that sounded a lot better.  
  
“I’m sorry to push you out of here like this so quickly,” Yolanda said, rising up and stretching. “But I need to go have a talk with my daughter.” The way she said _talk_ made me think that _screaming match_ might be a better description. “But,” she gave me a kiss on the cheek that made me blush and put a ember of heat right in my belly, “give me a call later this evening.”  
  
I nodded. Well, that was pretty much the perfect excuse, wasn’t it? I nodded and started looking around for my clothes. _Wow_ , how had they ended up all over the place like this? I must have really been getting _wild_ while undressing.  
  
“I’ll see you later,” I promised, climbing out of her bed and stretching, feeling the sweat on my body. Okay, shower power when I was home. “And, um, thank you,” I said, giving the older woman a big smile. “This means a _lot_ to me.”  
  
And eventually, I supposed, she would find out just how _much_ it really did mean.  
 *******  
It was two weeks later, and I had fucked Yolanda three more times. Four more, counting this one. And I was getting better and better at it, too! I was pretty sure that I was just about to make Yolanda cum.  
  
The two of us were both naked and in Yolanda’s bedroom. She was pressed up against the wall, looking over her shoulder at me as I fucked her. I smiled back at her as I kept on thrusting into her, my hands all over her body. I wasn’t getting tired of touching her. Not even a little bit.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” Yolanda grunted, pushing her butt back against me. “Do it harder.” She wiggled her hips from side to side. “Don’t you want to make me scream as I cum?”  
  
Oh, I did. I wanted to make that happen so, so badly. I started moving faster and faster, slapping my hips against her big black butt with a whole lot of force. Yolanda didn’t utter a word of complaint.  
  
I knew Sophia was home. And I knew that she could hear what was going on inside of here. That her mom was getting fucked through the wall, her wet pussy wrapped around my dick as I slammed into her over and over. The only thing Sophia didn’t know was _who_ was fucking her mom. And that was going to change today.  
  
I lifted my hands up from Yolanda’s hips and wrapped them around her breasts. Her big, soft breasts that felt so good wrapped around my cock. Or inside my mouth. Or underneath my hands. That felt great in general, really. I squeezed them, feeling the stiff nipples pressing against my palm.  
  
“You feel so good, Yolanda,” I whispered into her ear. “Every single part of you feels so good.”  
  
“I’m a big fan of your dick myself,” Yolanda said, her voice a bit ragged as she pushed back against me. “But the rest of you is pretty good, too.”  
  
Okay, that seemed to have an insult wrapped up inside of it. Oh, but who cared? Yolanda was still tight and wet and hot and there was no way I was stopping _now_. My dick was feeling so _good_ , and part of my head wanted to keep on doing this for hours, to keep on thrusting into Yolanda, feeling every one of her holes wrapped around my shaft.  
  
Because I had _gotten_ to feel every one of her holes. Yolanda had been quite the education for me, teaching me all kinds of things. Porn, it turned out, hadn’t been the most accurate thing for me to possibly have learned from. But Yolanda had set me on the right path. I had gotten to feel her pussy and her mouth and her ass and her hands and her boobs wrapped around my cock. The sessions had lasted for _hours_ sometimes, and I had barely made it home before Mom had. Sophia’s mom seemed _really_ interested in having a schoolgirl with a big dick to teach. Or corrupt, possibly, though given _why_ I had sought her out, it was a bit of a two-way corruption.  
  
“Don’t you stop, Taylor,” Yolanda moaned, her voice rising higher and higher, “don’t you dare stop just yet.”  
  
“Why would I?” I asked, panting a bit. “I feel amazing. Your pussy is the best.”  
  
Not that I had ever been inside another pussy, but I was pretty sure they still couldn’t compare to Yolanda. Hopefully the difference wouldn’t be too great, since I still had to get to Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Clements.  
  
I moved my hand off of one of Yolanda’s breasts, and went down to her ass. She had a _great_ ass, I had to say. It was nice and soft and I could really dig my hands into it. And it was pretty sensitive as well. Yolanda always made a _really_ nice sound when I grabbed her, and three days ago, I had spent about five minutes playing with her butt, and found a whole lot of arousal gathered in her folds when I finally got to her pussy.  
  
Of course, her pussy really _was_ the most important bit. The whole reason I had come here. And not just because Sophia had come out of that pussy. I _was_ going to give Sophia another little sibling and she _was_ going to know just who had put that baby boy or girl inside of her mother’s stomach.  
  
The thought made a smile spread across my face as I kept on thrusting into Yolanda. She felt so _good_ around me, just absolutely amazing. I didn’t stop. I didn’t _want_ to stop, I wanted to keep on fucking her and fucking her and filling her womb up with my seed and making sure that sooner or later, she got pregnant.  
  
And we were both going to enjoy ourselves as we did so. Yolanda was making all kinds of erotic sounds as I fucked her, and her pussy was so _wet_ around me. It felt amazing, and I didn’t have the slightest urge to stop fucking her as I pounded away, drawing my hips back before sending them forward. I was panting as well, and could feel the sweat beading on my skin and rolling down my body as I kept on fucking the hot, large black women in front of me.  
  
I played with Yolanda’s nipple again, running the sides of my fingers along it. She made the most amazing noise at that, a kind of cooing sound. Then I moved my other hand to the front of her pussy, looking for her stiff, fat clit. I pressed against _that_ as well. And _that_ made her cum.  
  
“Taylor!” Yolanda called out, loud enough that everyone in the house must have heard her. “Taylor, yes, oh god yes!”  
  
It felt _amazing_ to have her cum around me. The way her pussy squeezed down tight around my cock, her wet folds really _gripping_ my shaft, it was one of the best things on earth. I gasped, my grip on her body tightening as I felt her shake underneath me.  
  
Yolanda took a step backwards, forcing me backwards as well. Then she fell forward, barely catching herself in time. I was still holding onto her, and went down as well. But my dick was still inside of her, and there was no way I could give up fucking her.  
  
I kept on going, pounding into her over and over again, as Yolanda lay flat on the floor. It still felt great. Divine, even, feeling that wet, tight pussy wrapped around me, slowly relaxing as Yolanda came down from her high of pleasure. And my hands were still on her, still groping and touching her even as I kept on thrusting into her pussy.  
  
Yolanda raised her ass up a bit, letting me fuck her even harder. I grabbed onto her hips, panting as I stared down at her body. What an amazing sight. The way her ass was jiggling as I slammed into her, the sounds she was making, the look I could see on half of her face, it was _great_. I loved it, and I wanted to see more of it. And on more women. I _knew_ what Mrs. Barnes looked like, and the thought of her bent over and taking my cock just like this was a very hot idea. Especially since she looked so much like her daughter. I _knew_ I would be working out quite a bit of aggression on her when the time came for me to fuck and knock her up.  
  
Now it was my turn to cum. I groaned as I did so, feeling my dick twitch and pulse inside of her, scraping against her inner walls. I thrust my hips forward, burying as much as myself inside of her as was possible. I panted as I felt the semen flowing out of me, filling Yolanda up with some sticky, white cum. _Virile_ cum, too, and I had to hope that she wasn’t on the pill or anything, so that my cum was landing inside of a fertile womb.  
  
“It’s good,” I moaned, twitching back and forth as I felt the cum flowing into the older, black woman. “It feels so good.”  
  
“Why do you think I love sex so much?” Yolanda said, her voice wobbling. “Sometimes it’s even better than this.”  
  
I nodded, wrapping my arms around her in a hug and burying my face in her hair. I was feeling pretty worn out, taken to the very limits of how good I could feel. Not that I was complaining. It felt _great_ to fuck her.  
  
I could feel my cum starting to run out of Yolanda, sliding along my slowly softening cock. I shivered, and wondered if there was time to go again. No, probably not, I decided with a real sense of regret. We both had our own lives that needed living, and we couldn’t _always_ be fucking each other. As nice as that sounded, and as much as I was learning. And I was learning a _lot_. When it came time to meet the other mothers, I was going to have all _kinds_ of things to show them.  
  
Underneath me, Yolanda rolled over. I lifted myself up a bit to let her, and then looked down at her naked body. And she still looked _great_. I reached down and pushed her big, warm breasts together. And that looked even better.  
  
Yolanda chuckled and reached up to muss my hair. I laughed and sat back on my heels, looking down at the mature, black woman I had just fucked. What a sight. What a _sight_. Seriously, this was absolutely amazing. I loved what I was seeing, how soft and yielding her body was, and how easily I could fuck her. And, seriously, how easy it was to slide my dick into her felt _great_. It was wonderful how much she loved sex.  
  
“You know, Taylor,” Yolanda said, smiling happily as she stared up at the ceiling, “this really felt good.” I nodded, and she saw it. “No, I mean this _really_ felt good.” She patted me on the thigh. “Getting to ride a cock like that, from someone who’s listening to what I’m saying?” She winked at me. “It’s really something special.”  
  
I blushed and looked away. Okay, I looked _down_ , where I could see my semen dribbling out of her pussy. That was a _nice_ sight. Of course, seeing my semen on her skin would be just as good, though for different reasons. After all, it wasn’t as if Yolanda was going to get pregnant from a facial!  
  
“Listen, Yolanda, I loved this,” I said, standing up and stretching, “but it’s getting kind of late.”  
  
“No kidding,” Yolanda said, not making any move to get up from the floor. “I’m surprised that we’re not hearing some screaming for food.” She winked at me. “And that’s just from Sophia.”  
  
We both laughed as I got dressed. Yolanda seemed content to stay down on the floor of her bedroom, with my semen trickling out from her folds. Man, that was _such_ a nice sight, and I could feel my cock getting hard again as I stared at her. I swallowed and looked away as I pulled my sweater down over head.  
  
“Come by this weekend,” Yolanda said, giving me a wave. “Sophia’s off at a track meet, and Terry will be hanging out with his friends.” She gave me a wink. “It will be just the two of us, for a day and a half.”  
  
Okay, how could I _possibly_ refuse an invitation like that? I nodded enthusiastically, thinking about what to tell Mom, and how _great_ it would be to have Yolanda all to myself for so long. And, of course, I was sure that Yolanda was thinking about how great it would be to have _me_ all to _herself_ for so long.  
  
And after that, I would probably be ready to go and meet Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Clements, and keep on working on my master plan.  
  
“Sure thing,” I said, smiling. “I’ll be there bright and early.”  
  
After that, I left, feeling _quite_ happy. That round of sex had been _great_. And now it was going to happen again, only longer and better. What could be better than that? Well, knowing that I had actually knocked up Yolanda, of course, that I had put a baby in her belly. But all good things would come to those who wait, of course. And even if I never got Yolanda pregnant, I had _still_ fucked Sophia’s mom. And that was worth a _hell_ of a lot.  
  
By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear someone above me. And I was sure I knew who. I turned around, smiling widely as I saw Sophia at the head of the stairs, looking down at me in shock. I didn’t think that I had _ever_ seen such a look of surprise on her face before.  
  
“Hi, Sophia,” I said, grinning. Not even the thought of what she might do to me could stop me from enjoying this. “You’re _really_ lucky to have a mom who’s so generous as she is.”  
  
I was going to pay for this, I knew. There was no way that Sophia would let this go. But so what? She and Emma and Madison already had it in for me. What else could they possibly do to me that they weren’t already doing?  
  
And any revenge was obviously going to be delayed as Sophia whirled around and went out of sight. I could hear her starting to scream at her mom as I put my shoes on and stepped out the door. There was a smile on my face, one that was bigger than any I had had in… years, probably. I wasn’t worried about Yolanda. I was confident that she’d be able to put Sophia in her place. And I had to go home and take care of the rest of the day’s work.  
  
As I walked along the sidewalk, I found myself whistling.  
 *******  
I was still whistling when I came back to the Hess house early Saturday morning. I was looking forward to this. And why wouldn’t I? Fucking Yolanda was going to be _great_.  
  
Even if Sophia didn’t like it. Especially if she didn’t like it. She had made her dislike for what I was doing with her mother quite clear at school, but I had managed to outrun her and there wasn’t _much_ more she could do in the classrooms that she wasn’t already doing. And Emma and Madison hadn’t managed much more. It seemed that it was hard to spin me fucking Sophia’s mom as something that was worse for me than it was for Sophia.  
  
I knocked on the door, still smiling and wondering just what we were going to be doing together. I had a _lot_ of different ideas, and I was sure that I hadn’t even begun to scratch the list of things that Yolanda was into or knew how to do.  
  
After a few seconds, the front door opened. And there Yolanda was, looking at me. And looking _hot_. Seriously, seriously hot. I swallowed and smiled as I looked at the white lingerie clinging to her body. A bra, a pair of panties, stockings, garters, there was a whole lot of material on her, and it all looked _really_ good.  
  
“Wow,” I said, looking. I smiled and licked my lips. “Good thing I’m not a Mormon pushing a pamphlet.”  
  
“That happened once,” Yolanda said, letting me inside. “He was a lot more worked up about it than I was.” She winked at me. “Especially when I offered to tend to his tower right there on the doorstep.”  
  
I laughed. Wasn’t that Jehovah Witnesses? Oh well, it didn’t matter, it was still funny and Yolanda was still _hot_. And that excused a lot of inaccuracies.  
  
“Sophia had quite a few things to say about you,” Yolanda said as she shut the door behind me. “She seems to think that she can tell her mother who she can and can’t associate with.”  
  
I tensed up, even though Yolanda’s words gave me a _pretty_ good view of what her thoughts on that were. I looked at her, and she snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’ve been living with Sophia for a year or two,” Yolanda said dryly. “She’s the daughter and I’m the mother. I told her to go off and do good, while I stayed here with you.”  
  
I sighed and nodded. I was willing to bet that the conversation hadn’t gone exactly like that. But that _wasn’t_ my problem. All that really mattered now was that I was here, and so was Yolanda.  
  
“Now, onto happier matters,” Yolanda said, resting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “It’s been two years since I was last fucked in every room in the house, and I aim to change that.”  
  
“Even the closet?” I asked, stepping closer and wrapping my arms around her waist. “That can’t be comfortable, can it?”  
  
“No, it wasn’t,” Yolanda agreed, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. “But I still needed to do it to claim that I got everywhere, and you’re way less bulky than he was. So let’s get to it.”  
  
Well, I was hardly going to say _no_ to that, was I? I kissed Yolanda back, feeling my toes curl as we pressed our lips together. And my dick getting hard inside of my pants.  
  
Yolanda’s lingerie might have made her look _great_ , but it sure didn’t stop me from touching her anywhere I wanted to. My hands went all over her as we kissed. And she was doing the exact same to me, the two of us kissing and embracing as we made out. It was _great_ , and I could feel my cock getting as hard as a rock as we made out.  
  
Stumbling backwards, I ended up on the couch, gasping as I looked up at her. I slid my hand in between her legs, and slid up the warm skin. Until I arrived somewhere that was a _lot_ warmer and a lot softer. And that got such a fun reaction from her.  
  
Yolanda closed her eyes and shivered. When she opened them again, she was looking down at me with a whole heaping of lust. I smiled at her and curled my fingers slightly, pushing the silk of her panties inside of her. That got another great reaction, and she shivered and moaned.  
  
“You’re a _very_ quick learner, aren’t you, Taylor?” Yolanda asked, her voice choked and breathy. “I might be running out of things to teach you.” She leered at me. “At least, the things that we can do with only ourselves.”  
  
I smiled and shivered. That was quite the thought. A thought I really liked, the more I thought about it. I was sure that Yolanda would look great with cocks stuffed in every single hole, and maybe a fourth between her big, fat boobs. But only after I had knocked her up, of course. _I_ wanted to make sure that the baby growing in Yolanda’s stomach was mine.  
  
Yolanda was straddling me, legs on either side of my lap as she looked down at me. Her hands were on my shoulders, and I was holding onto her waist, my fingers rubbing up and down along her bare skin.  
  
“Yolanda,” I moaned, my eyes right on the same level as her boobs. I swallowed, staring at the deep, deep cleavage. “You are so, so hot.”  
  
“You’re pretty good-looking yourself,” Yolanda said with a grin, running a hand down my face. And then down my body until her palm was pressed against part of my dick. “In a couple of different ways.”  
  
“I’ve been holding off on masturbating since I was last over here,” I said, unzipping my pants. “I wanted to make sure that I had something special for you when I came back.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you,” Yolanda said with a grin. “And trust me, Taylor.” She patted my cheek. “You might still be a teenager, but you’re going to need every drop of semen in your balls before the weekend’s over.”  
  
That was something I fully agreed with. And I knew just where I wanted all of that semen to go. Or, at least, I knew where I _should_ want all that cum to go. Pumped into Yolanda’s womb, even if the thought of filling her stomach or ass or covering her deep, black skin with semen was _such_ an appealing thought.  
  
Part of me was wondering just how I was going to find out if or when Yolanda got pregnant. Actually going right out and asking if I had knocked her up seemed like the kind of thing that might arouse a _few_ suspicions. But what was my other choice? Keep on waiting for months until I saw a baby bump? Or _didn’t_ see a baby bump? And if she was on protection, how could I talk her to get off of it? Saying that I wanted to get her pregnant to get revenge on her daughter wasn’t exactly the noblest of motives.  
  
Well, I’d just have to wait and see how things played out. And Yolanda would probably get tired and worn out sometime today or tomorrow, so that should give me a chance to bring the subject up. But for now, I should focus on fucking the hot black MILF literally in my lap right this very minute.  
  
I pulled off my shirt and glanced to the side, blushing. I had spent a _lot_ of money on this set of underwear, and I hoped that Yolanda liked it.  
  
“Dark blue,” Yolanda said, brushing her hands over my chest and pressing against my bra. “That’s not a color I tend to see on underwear.” She rubbed her fingers against the cups of my bra. “It looks good on you, Taylor.” She smiled at me. “It would look even better on the floor.”  
  
I laughed and reached behind myself to unhook the bra. I let it fall down to my lap and then Yolanda tossed it aside. I sat up straight and shivered a bit as I felt the air blowing over my body. My nipples were stiff, and I was showing all the signs of arousal. A flush in my cheeks, my legs tightening up, I could _tell_ how turned on I was.  
  
And I could tell how turned on Yolanda was, too. I reached underneath her again and rubbed at her pussy. She made a really sweet sound, and I could feel the slickness on the other side of her panties.  
  
“Really, Taylor,” Yolanda said, her voice a bit choked and breathy, “you could pass for a guy with your body.” She was looking down at my chest and rubbing my barely there boobs, so she didn’t see my expression. “Dress up as one for Halloween or something.”  
  
“Yeah, or something,” I said sourly. Then I reached up and grabbed Yolanda’s own boobs. I made sure not to squeeze too hard. That would be really shitty and petty of me. Instead, I just played with her breasts a bit, and nodded in appreciation at how they felt.  
  
“Sore subject, huh?” Yolanda said, glancing up at my face. “I’m sorry for touching on it.” She smiled and leered at me. “Maybe there’s a way I could make it up to you.”  
  
Oh yes there was. I nodded and leaned forward, burying my face in her breasts. I could smell a perfume clinging to her skin. Apple, maybe. Whatever it was, it smelled nice and I breathed in deeply. My cock throbbed in my pants, and I shivered. Oh, how I wanted this.  
  
I could feel Yolanda pawing at my pants, but she wasn’t doing a very good job of unfastening them. I leaned back and moved my arms to the side, letting her see and get access. After _that_ , she managed to pull my jeans down, and revealed my matching pair of panties.  
  
“Very nice, very nice,” Yolanda said, rubbing my cock through them. That felt _good_ , and I shivered. “Like I said, I’d rather see the panties on the floor and your cock surrounded with my pussy.”  
  
“Have you always been this horny?” I asked, standing up just a bit to slide my jeans and panties down.  
  
“Well, I certainly enjoyed being a teenager,” Yolanda said with a laugh. “And I’ve got to say, there’s something about being pregnant that seems to really turn me on. I was horny when I had my three kids inside of me, and even after they were born, I _still_ felt the need.” She patted my cheek. “Which is where you come in.”  
  
Could it be that easy? Well, I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, I decided. I looked right up at Yolanda and smiled, moving my hand down to her pussy to rub back and forth.  
  
“Maybe I can help you with that,” I said, moving my hand back and forth in the way that Yolanda had shown me. Curling my fingers a bit, applying a bit of pressure, using a few simple tricks to make the woman on top of me feel _really_ good. “Like I’ve said, I’ve got a _lot_ of sticky, virile seed that needs somewhere to go.”  
  
“Oh, don’t tempt me like that, Taylor,” Yolanda groaned, closing her eyes and shivering. “I won’t be able to say no.”  
  
“You haven’t said no yet,” I replied, tugging her forward a bit so that my dick pressed against her inner thigh. “Wouldn’t it be nice to be even hornier? To be wet and dripping all the time?”  
  
“Going in to work, looking like a respectable woman, knowing that I’ve got my cunt wrapped around a dildo,” Yolanda moaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth. A wave of surprise ran through me. I hadn’t said anything like that, and it was a pretty _specific_ fantasy. “To milk myself in my bathroom, feeling my huge tits slowly drain…”  
  
Okay, I wasn’t certain if I was going to need to do any more work here. Yolanda seemed like she was taking care of everything just fine. But I still kept on touching her. I _had_ to keep on touching her. I felt so good, and I had denied myself for so long, that now that I was _this_ hard, there was no way I could give up now.  
  
“God, and it’s time for me to take the pill again, too,” Yolanda moaned. She looked down at me with wide, wild eyes. “Okay, Taylor. If you can cum inside of my unprotected womb and knock me up before the weekend is over, I’ll…” she trailed off, breathing heavily.  
  
“I’ll have knocked up a woman twice my age,” I said. “I’ll take it.” I was pretty sure she was trying to offer me a challenge or something, but was too horny to think it all the way through. Well, so what? “Let’s get started.”  
  
“Yes,” Yolanda moaned. “Oh _yes_.”  
  
I pulled her panties to the side, and ran my fingers directly along her wet, wet pussy. I even slid them inside, feeling how _nicely_ she clung to my digits. I moved them back and forth a bit, before withdrawing. Sure, it felt nice to play with her folds. But it would feel a _lot_ nicer, for the both of us, if my cock went inside of her.  
  
Yolanda thought the exact same thing. She lifted herself up, and then sank down, impaling herself on my cock. It felt _great_. We both moaned as she sank down and down, not stopping until she had taken every last inch of my rod inside of her pussy. We both stared at each other for a minute, panting for breath.  
  
“Oh wow,” Yolanda moaned, rocking back and forth a bit and making my cock shift around inside of her. “Oh yes, yes, _yes_.” She patted me on the side of my face. “Really, why would someone go a day without having sex?”  
  
I was thinking of an answer to that when she started to ride me, and _that_ kind of question suddenly stopped being important to me. Instead, I focused on how good my cock felt as Yolanda rode me, moving up and down along my dick.  
  
I didn’t let her do all of the work, of course. I reached up and grabbed her breasts through her bra, squeezing down on them and seeing the black skin pressing against the white material of the bra. That felt _great_ , and I licked my lips as I watched her boobs moving around.  
  
“S-so,” I gasped, looking up at her. “After the living room, where are we going next?”  
  
“The kitchen,” Yolanda said, her voice wobbling with lust. “You’re going to bend me over the counter and screw my ass. Then,” she closed her eyes and moaned, “right there in the hall, making the pictures rattle.” She looked at me and smiled, a wild light in her eyes. “You’ll tie me to the railings on the bannister in the staircase and take me there. Then we’ll head on up and clean off in the shower-.”  
  
“And then we’ll focus on actually getting clean?” I asked with a grin.  
  
“Assuming the hot water hasn’t run out yet,” Yolanda said. “After that, I’ll probably need to take care of the little one and you _aren’t_ fucking me in front of him.” I nodded, in _complete_ agreement. “But after that, we can start on the bedrooms, and maybe you and Terry can chat when he gets home.”  
  
That would be a weird conversation, especially since I had only seen Sophia’s older brother in photos. But hey, why complain?  
  
“Sounds like you’ve got this all planned out,” I said, pinching her nipple and pulling it forward. She gasped, her eyes going wide. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Good, I was worried that a horny teenager with a huge dick would pass up the chance to fuck a woman seven ways from Sunday,” Yolanda replied dryly. “Now shut up and let me feel that dick of your kissing my womb.”  
  
Yolanda started to _really_ ride me, bouncing up and down along my dick. It felt so, so good, and I shivered and gasped, watching her body jiggle and feeling her hot pussy squeezing down around me. I moaned, torn between looking at her body and looking at her face. They both looked so _hot_.  
  
I had to admit, I was on a bit of a hair-trigger. I had spent the past few days _not_ masturbating, while thinking about how great it would be to have Yolanda to myself for a day and a half. It had kind of built up, and I didn’t have much stamina to draw on, not when Yolanda was feeling _this_ good around me.  
  
I gasped as I kept on thrusting into Yolanda’s pussy, feeling the black woman squeezing down so tightly around me. God, pussy was the best. Seriously, the absolute best. I looked up at her as she stared down at me. I was pretty sure that she was thinking that cock was the absolute best.  
  
“Taylor,” Yolanda moaned, her hands squeezing down on my shoulders, “don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
“How could I?” I gasped, looking up at her. My heart was pounding in my chest and I wanted _more_. “ _Why_ would I stop?”  
  
We grinned at each other, and then I leaned up for a kiss. We pressed our lips together as my hands encircled her body and as our tongues met. I had gotten pretty good at this kissing thing, and I knew what I was doing by now. We pressed against each other, our tongue sliding past each other and probing at each other’s lips.  
  
And that wasn’t the only thing that was pressing against each other. Yolanda’s big boobs were pressed right up against mine, and I could _feel_ how soft they were, even through her bra. Man, Yolanda had a great pair of boobs. And a great rest of her body. And a great personality to rest on top of everything else.  
  
I moaned as I felt my orgasm starting to rise. I moved my hand up and ran it along Yolanda’s boob, my palm pressed against a cup of her bra and my fingers resting against soft, soft flesh. I could feel her nipple sticking out through the silk, and pressed down, rubbing my hand back and forth.  
  
That was enough to make sure that we both came at the same time. Yolanda threw her head back and _moaned_ , a sound that was hot enough that it could probably have made me cum all on its own. I stared up at her body entranced, even as I felt my dick pulsing and twitching inside of her. God, she was so hot. God, I was so lucky. God, this was the best kind of revenge possible.  
  
I came a _lot_. I really unloaded inside of Yolanda, my balls twitching and pulsing as I emptied myself into her. My heart was thudding inside of my chest as I stared, feeling the hot semen rubbing around my dick as I filled her up.  
  
And Yolanda was cumming as well, making all kinds of sweet sounds as I painted her pussy white. She was rocking back and forth on top of me, gasping and face contorting as she came. I loved it, I loved her, I loved all of this.  
  
Yolanda collapsed forward on to me, which was actually quite the bad thing, given how large she was. I ended up pinned to the back and seat of the couch, blinking and trying to talk around a mouthful of silk. After a few seconds, though, Yolanda recovered enough to lean backwards, smiling woozily down at me.  
  
“ _Well_ ,” Yolanda said, running a hand through her black hair and nudging a few errant strands back into position. They immediately fell back out. "That was a good Round One, Taylor." She winked. “But can you keep it up?”  
  
“We still have a lot of time together,” I said, stretching as much as I could with Yolanda still on my lap. “I’m sure I can.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” she said, giving me a sultry look that sent my heart beating a bit faster in my chest. “Now, I think I said the next round would be in the kitchen, right?”  
  
“Yeah, probably,” I said. I didn’t really care where I fucked Yolanda, just so long as I could. Well, okay, not outside where other people could see us, and not when she was taking care of the baby. There were some things that just weren’t kosher. But beyond that… “I might need a few minutes before I can stand up.”  
  
“Pins and needles, huh?” Yolanda said, patting me on the shoulder as she rolled off of me. A _lot_ of semen came out of her pussy and started running down her thighs or dripping onto the couch. “Oh, damn,” she muttered, twitching her panties back into position. “You’re okay with sloppy seconds, right?”  
  
“Sure,” I said, nodding quickly, my dick starting to rise back up again as I looked at _my_ white cum standing out along Yolanda’s black thighs. The contrast was _really_ vivid and _really_ hot. “That’s not a problem.”  
  
“Then follow me,” Yolanda said, walking around the couch to the kitchen.  
  
I stood up and wobbled back and forth for a moment as sensation returned to my legs. But then I was able to follow her, and quickly did so. The sight of her fat black ass swaying from side to side inside of her panties was _really_ nice. I looked forward to bending her over the counter and really going to town on her, and maybe working a bit of spanking in.  
  
Once Yolanda reached the kitchen, she leaned forward, further and further, until she was entirely bent over the counter. I didn’t go right up behind her and started fucking her. First, I walked around the counter, taking her in from every angle. It was a _great_ sight, and my dick was as hard as a rock once more when I finished. I swallowed and stared at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
Especially when I lowered my gaze a bit to stare at the black boobies that were pillowed up on the counter. They looked even _bigger_ like that than they had in her bra. What a sight. What a wonderful sight.  
  
I stepped back behind Yolanda and grabbed her butt. My fingers could really sink down into her cheeks, even with her silk, white, frilly panties there. I gave them another good squeeze, and pushed my dick back and forth a bit.  
  
“You’re going to have to do a lot more than that before you get me begging,” Yolanda said, looking over her shoulder at me and smirking.  
  
“Really?” I asked, giving her a grin as I pulled her panties to the side and started rubbing my cock right against her pussy. “Maybe I’ll find out what that is when you get cuffed to the bannister.”  
“I’ll be sure to give you some tips,” Yolanda said, nodding as her smirk changed to a smile. “There’s all kinds of ways to get a woman riled up without bringing a cock into it.”  
  
I smiled, as I felt my dick starting to get covered in semen and arousal. I thrust back and forth, feeling Yolanda’s plump lower lips rubbing against the top half of my cock. Then I shifted my angle a bit and slid right on in.  
  
And it felt _great_. I shivered as I entered her, feeling Yolanda’s folds wrapping around my cock once more. God, was it possible to get tired of fucking someone as hot as Yolanda? Possibly, since she had once mentioned that all three of her kids had different fathers, and that she was bi. Well, maybe _she_ got tired of them.  
  
It didn’t much matter. I just kept on fucking her, sliding right back into the folds that I had so recently left. And they felt just as good when they were slick with my semen as they had before. We both made happy little sounds as I rocked back and forth, sliding my dick back and forth and stimulating her.  
  
I moved my hands up to her ass, and grabbed hold. I squeezed down, and then moved my hands underneath her panties, so I could get direct access to her body. And that felt _great_. My fingers could sink down really deep into her butt, and I squeezed _hard_ , feeling the skin and fat giving way underneath me.  
  
Yolanda groaned, and I could see her hands moving to grip the edges of the counter. I gave her another good squeeze, and then relaxed my grip. And kept on fucking her, sliding in and out of her tight, wet, hot pussy, that was now slick with my semen. And wasn’t that just the greatest thing in the world?  
  
“You, ah, know, Taylor,” Yolanda said, “I’m going to try and have a talk with Sophia,” a reflexive frown crossed my face at that. “See if I can’t get you two to get along a bit more.” She shook her head back and forth, hair waving around. “I don’t know what it is that’s got that divide between you two, but surely you can work it out, right?”  
  
I apathetically shrugged. Maybe we could, maybe we couldn’t. I wasn’t going to put any real work into that, and didn’t expect any real results. Not from someone like Sophia. Instead, I focused on fucking Sophia’s mom, fucking her pregnant. And surely that was a _very_ good use of my time and focus.  
  
I hoped that Sophia would get to watch her mom balloon, swelling up as _my_ baby grew inside of her. And Sophia would _know_ who was responsible as well. I _knew_ that a nasty grin was spreading across my face as I thought about Sophia looking at her mother every single day and knowing that I had fucked a baby into her, and I didn’t care. My smile just grew wider, and I started using a bit more energy in fucking Yolanda.  
  
And hell, if everything worked out, then whenever Sophia went over to her friends, she’d see that I’d been there as well. Three MILFs, all of them pregnant with my kid, all of them the mothers of the three biggest _cunts_ I knew. And the trio would know what I had done, and there wouldn’t be a thing they could do to stop me.  
  
Oh, that thought was _sweet_. Not as sweet as having Yolanda underneath and around me, but it was still a nice, nice thought. I flipped some hair back over my shoulder, and kept on fucking her, slamming into her pussy, feeling how _deeply_ my cock could reach inside of her. And doing it over and over again, making her jolt forward a bit with every thrust.  
  
And I kept on going, not stopping, barely even slowing down enough to catch my breath. And I kept on groping Yolanda, sometimes leaning down far enough to wrap my hands around her breasts, feeling the cold, plastic countertop through her bra, and sometimes standing up straight and molesting her butt. Whatever I did, it felt great, and I didn’t hear any complaints from Yolanda.  
  
“You know, Taylor,” Yolanda said, her voice starting to get a bit ragged, “you really are a quick learner.” I could hear the smile on her face, even if she hadn’t turned her head enough for me to see her expression. “Three weeks and you’re this good already?” Now she _did_ turn her head, far enough to smile at me. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do in a few months.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to let you know,” I said with a grunt.  
  
That thought was a _nice_ thought. If things went well, then by that point, all three of the Trio’s moms should be pregnant. And Yolanda, at least, should be starting to show, with just a slight baby bump on her stomach. All three of them, together with me. Maybe fawning over me, maybe making out with each other, hell, I didn’t care _what_ they did. But having three hot, impregnated MILFs? That was beyond a dream come true, and into a fantasy come to life. It was a nice, nice thought and I smiled and felt my cock throb as I considered it.  
  
And then I kept on fucking Yolanda, making sure to keep the black woman underneath me satisfied. After all, she needed a whole lot of loving, and we had a whole lot of time together. And, I had to admit, I was _really_ looking forward to fucking her in Sophia’s bedroom. Probably right on her bed. And why would we need to bother to clean up afterwards?  
  
Was that petty of me? Yes, yes it was. It was _very_ petty. And I didn’t give a damn. It would feel _great_ to fuck Yolanda in front of Sophia, and if that couldn’t happen, fucking Sophia’s mother in Sophia’s room, on the bed she slept on, would be the next best thing.  
  
Sometimes I wondered if I was getting into this for the wrong reasons, then I realized just how silly that was. So instead, I kept on fucking Yolanda as she was bent over the counter.  
  
This was such a hot sight. This was such a hot _feeling_. I really was feeling hot and flushed all over. Sweat was running down my skin, and I could feel the redness in my cheeks. And, of course, there was my cock, which was feeling really damn hot, _and_ had something even hotter wrapped around it.  
  
I kept on thrusting into Yolanda, looking down at her expansive butt. It was a great view, and I patted it, listening to her gasp a bit.  
  
“Hey, Yolanda,” I said, “is it okay if I spank you a bit?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Yolanda moaned. “Just stop if I tell you to.”  
  
I nodded. Of course I’d do that. Who _wouldn’t_?  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed in and out for a second. The couple of times I had spanked Yolanda before had felt _great_. I _knew_ it would feel even better to spank Sophia. To have that black bitch tied up in front of me, as well as having Madison and Emma there. And then I could spank them, turning their butts red and listening to them moaning and crying even as their pussies got wet… God, it was a good thing this fantasy was coming to me _now_ , and not a few days ago, otherwise Yolanda wouldn’t have gotten every drop of my cum that had built up.  
  
I opened my eyes again and looked down at Yolanda. She was still there, surprise, surprise. I lifted my hand and swung it down, connecting with her butt. She squeaked and moaned and pushed back against me. I smiled and did it again, feeling her panties rubbing against my palm and her soft flesh underneath that.  
  
I did it again and again, slowing down in my thrusting just a bit. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t have much of a choice. And really, spanking Yolanda Hess was good enough that I could rest easy with a pace that wasn’t _all_ that fast.  
  
“Oh, oh yes,” Yolanda moaned, her voice thick and choked with lust. “Just like that, Taylor. Keep on paddling my ass!”  
  
I did so, wishing that there was a way to get her panties out of the way. But that would mean pulling out of her pussy, and there was just _no way_ that could possibly happen.  
  
No, I was going to keep on fucking Yolanda and she was going to get a second load of semen inside of her pussy. Maybe even all the way inside of her womb. And then another and another until there was no way that she wasn’t knocked up. And I _knew_ that Yolanda wasn’t going to have any problems with that.  
  
I delivered a few more solid slaps to Yolanda’s butt, watching the cheeks shake in front of me. It was _such_ a hot sight, and I shivered. I wanted to see that again and again and again. And I wanted to feel Yolanda’s wet pussy wrapped around me as I _used_ her, as I filled her up with cum.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” Yolanda moaned, her voice sending a chill down my spine. “Can’t you do it harder? Fuck me like you mean it!”  
  
I started to fuck her even harder, stopping the spanking and grabbing hold of her butt. Then I started to really thrust into her, reaching _deep_ inside of her, and making her squeal at the apex of each thrust. It sounded great. It looked great. It _felt_ great. And I kept on going, making sure that Yolanda got thoroughly fucked and fucked and _fucked_.  
  
I could feel how wet and tight she was. I was pretty sure that she was going to cum soon. And I wasn’t going to last much longer myself. Fairly soon now, I was going to orgasm, filling Yolanda up with another load of virile teenage cum. And then we would go find the next spot I was going to fuck her in. And then the next, and the next and the next. We weren’t going to be done anytime soon.  
  
Yolanda was rocking back and forth on the counter, her fingers wrapped around the edge to give her enough leverage to move. She still wasn’t moving that far, but it was _enough_ to feel her wet pussy wrapped tightly around me. I didn’t stop fucking her. I wouldn’t, couldn’t stop. And she wouldn’t want me to, either.  
  
“Fuck my pussy,” Yolanda moaned, her words becoming a bit rough. “Fuck it so hard. Fill me up with dick, Taylor.”  
  
I nodded and did my very best to make sure that happened. I was panting for breath and could feel strands of hair sticking to my forehead, and I didn’t stop. I _wouldn’t_ stop.  
  
I moaned in satisfaction as I slid in and out of Yolanda’s wet folds. This may not have been the most obvious of revenge plans, but god _damn_ , it was the best one that I had come up with. And this was only step one of three. There was still _so_ much more I was going to do to all three of them.  
  
And the various mothers were going to love this just as much as I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unconventional Revenge Chapter Two**

  
I whistled to myself as I walked up the street. It was such a strangely liberating feeling to have done what I had done. Yolanda was a _great_ fuck, really, just the absolute best. She was so good that I actually felt kind of guilty over only sleeping with her to screw her daughter over.   
  
And it wasn’t just that the black mother was great in bed. It was nice to have someone around that looked forward to seeing me beyond my own mother. I hadn’t known how much I had needed something like that until I had knocked on the Hess’s door and had it open to reveal Yolanda’s smiling face.  
  
But as good as it was, I wasn’t going to just be satisfied with Yolanda and Sophia. There were still Emma and Madison to take care of. And I _was_ going to take care of them. I wasn’t going to rest until I had made sure that they all got their just desserts for what they had done to me, especially Emma.  
  
And that meant that it was time to visit the Clements and see just what kind of mother Madison had.  
  
I had a good enough idea already, going by what Liz Clements had already posted on various social media sites. A widow for the past fifteen years, loved gardening, looked good in the one photo of her in a bikini that she had posted online, all of that. I had gotten pretty much everything I could from snooping around online, so now it was time to meet Liz face to face and see if I could pull off a second seduction. Or at least a quickie. I was fine with either, so long as I was able to get some proof to show to Madison that I had fucked my tormentor’s mom.  
  
Sometimes, I wondered if my motives for all of this weren’t the best ones possible. Then I ignored that line of thinking and turned onto the driveway of the Clements’ single story house.  
  
It was the weekend and just before leaving for here, I had checked Madison’s social profile. She was down on the Boardwalk with Emma and Sophia, meaning that there was no reason for her to be back any time soon. So all I had to do was work up my nerve and knock on the front door.  
  
Which I did. After a few seconds, I could hear movement on the other side and the door opened. And it was Liz Clements, just as I had hoped.  
  
In a flash, I took in Liz. She actually looked a lot like a slightly taller, older Madison. Well, that should probably make it more enjoyable for me when it came time to fuck the older woman, although the thought of _kissing_ Madison was probably going to throw me for a loop at least once.  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Clements?” I asked, extending a hand. “I’m Taylor Hebert, from Winslow High.”  
  
“Hello, Taylor,” Mrs. Clements said, smiling back at her. “How are you doing today?”  
  
“I’m doing just fine, ma’am,” I said, nodding my head as she took my hand. “It’s such a lovely day,” I added, waving a hand to take in the overcast sky and the chilly wind that was coming from the ocean.  
  
“Just the kind of day that makes you want to go out and run around,” Mrs. Clements said with a smile, leaning against the doorframe. “Anyway, is there something I can help you with, Taylor?”  
  
“Actually, it’s about your daughter,” I said, placing my hands behind my back and rocking back and forth on the balls of my heels.  
  
“Maddie, really?” Mrs. Clements asked. “You’d better come in,” she added, shivering a bit as she stepped back into her house.  
  
I entered the house, looking around curiously. It was, well, a house. A nicer house than the one me and Mom lived in, with some bigger windows that let in more light. But it was still just a house, with pictures on the walls and furniture on the floor. I knew I should have expected that after how mundane Sophia’s house was, but part of me still expected something more obvious, something that would show off the sickness inside the three of them.  
  
“So, what’s up with my daughter?” Mrs. Clements asked, sitting down on a chair and gesturing me towards the couch.  
  
“I’ve known her ever since we started high school,” I said. “And I wanted to meet the parents who had raised her into being the girl she is today.”  
  
That was more or less the truth, but it was leaving out _so_ much context that it was nothing more than a complete and utter lie, really. Mrs. Clements nodded, although a shadow of a frown seemed to pass over her face.  
  
“Actually, there’s just been me,” Mrs. Clements said, waving a hand and looking off to the side. “George died quite some time ago and I was left to raise Maddy as best as I could.” She smiled, though it seemed to be a pretty sad smile. “I like to think I’ve done a good job of it.”  
  
A number of possible responses to that came to mind. I didn’t share any of them and just nodded.  
  
“Is this for a school report or something, Taylor?” Mrs. Clements asked. “I don’t remember Madison mentioning anything like this.”  
  
“No, no, it’s purely for my own curiosity,” I said, smiling as winningly as I could. Mrs. Clements smiled back.  
  
“That a fine trait in someone of any age,” she said. “Oh, I remember one time, when Madison was five…”  
  
She started off on a story about what Madison had done. I nodded along, paying close attention. If nothing else, this story would give me some bitter satisfaction to gloat over even if this didn’t work out. After all, how often did you hear about a girl who should have been old enough to know better ending up with her head stuck between the railings of a bannister because she wanted to see if her head could fit?  
  
By the time the story ended, both Mrs. Clements and I were laughing. She actually looked pretty cute when she laughed. And it was a cute that I could appreciate. While I had noticed before that Madison looked cute, it hadn’t been a cute that I was in any mood to appreciate, just a sullen grumbling at how she used her looks to deflect suspicion away from her. Now that it was just someone who looked a lot like her, I could really appreciate how nice it was to see a cute woman laughing and smiling.  
  
“You must have some stories of your own about Madison,” Mrs. Clements said, shaking her head and still smiling.  
  
“Oh, I _do_ ,” I said, not able to keep my voice happy and light. Mrs. Clements started to frown but before she could ask any awkward follow up questions, I pasted a smile on at her. “But I’m sure she must have told you all about them. I’m more interested in learning about _you_.”  
  
“Oh, there’s not much to say, really,” Mrs. Clements said, waving a hand around. “I work from home, writing code. Do my best to raise my daughter by myself. Go on summer vacations, that sort of thing.”  
  
“My dad died as well,” I said, not having to fake the sadness that overtook me at all. I sighed and stared down at my hands for a minute before looking back up. “Mom’s done a great job of taking care of me even with her job at the college. I owe a lot to her and I’m sure Madison is very thankful to you as well.”  
  
“Oh, Taylor,” Mrs. Clements said, rising up from her chair and walking over to sit down on the couch. She hugged me as my eyes went wide. “I’m sorry to hear that. I know how hard it was to lose my George. I wouldn’t wish that kind of loss on any family.”  
  
Well, I hadn’t expected it to go like _this_. I hadn’t been angling for _anything_ when I shared that bit about Dad. But if Mrs. Clements really did feel so strongly about this sort of thing, I might as well go with the flow.  
  
Also, getting pressed up against a cute woman, that sort of thing had an effect on me. Yolanda was _great_ in bed but she still wasn’t able to entirely keep up with the sex drive of a horny teenager. I was glad that I was wearing a loose skirt so that my growing dick didn’t stand out _too_ clearly against my clothes. I spread my legs a bit to give it a bit of room to drop down.  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Clements,” I said, reaching up to grab at her hand as she held me tight. “It’s…”  
  
I trailed off, not sure _what_ to say. So instead, I just sat there and let her hold me as I tried to deal with the sudden surge of grief as I thought about Dad. She held on tight to me the entire time, rubbing my back, hand underneath my hair.  
  
“Well this got depressing,” I finally said, laughing a bit. I had the feeling that Mrs. Clements saw straight through my attempt at good humor. “I didn’t mean to turn this into a pity party for myself.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t mind at all, Taylor,” Mrs. Clements said, giving me a small, understanding smile. “This is the kind of thing you need to talk about and not bury inside of you where it can fester.”  
  
I nodded, breathing in and out as she drew away from me, though she still stayed sitting on the couch. I opened my eyes to look at her as she looked back at me.  
  
“I really enjoyed talking with you today,” I said. “Would you mind if we could do it again sometime?”  
  
“I would quite like that,” Mrs. Clements said. “Maybe you could come over for dinner someday, when Madison’s here.”  
  
I didn’t think that was too likely to happen. Not until I was a _lot_ closer with Mrs. Clements. But I nodded instead as I stood up and brushed myself off.  
  
As I left with house with Mrs. Clements goodbyes lingering in my ears, I found a smile slowly growing on my face. Yes, this was turning out _great_. It was just what I needed, actually. Even more than just the amazing sex that Yolanda could give me.

*******

Two days later, I was at the Clements’ house again. I had come here right after school while Emma was still holding court with her pack of hanger-ons. The perfect time for me to get in and do some more work with Mrs. Clements.  
  
The smile when she opened the door seemed very genuine and happy to see me. My smile was almost equally as sincere, because I _had_ enjoyed spending time with her. She ushered me inside the house and we got to talking about this and that.  
  
Today, I was going to try for something than a bit more than bonding together over a sore topic. Wow, that made me sound really manipulative, didn’t it? Well, it was all for a good cause, getting those she-wolves off of my back and letting me not dread going to school every single day of the week.  
  
“I’m glad you came by again, Taylor,” Mrs. Clements said, handing me a cup of tea.  
  
I took a sip of it and managed to keep my face calm. _Wow_ , she added a lot of sugar to her tea. I ran my tongue over my teeth, making sure they weren’t starting to fall out after just a sip.  
  
“I couldn’t stay away,” I said. “What we talked about on Saturday, it really touched me.” I smiled at her. “Thank you for comforting me like that, Mrs. Clements.”  
  
“Oh, please, call me Liz,” she said, waving a hand around as she took a large swallow of her own coffee.  
  
“Well then, Liz,” I said, leaning forward and smiling a bit. I was wearing one of the nicest non-formal outfits I had, left in a hiding spot near school for me to change into once it was done. I could see her eyes flicking over it as I moved. “I really did want to say thank you. I wasn’t expecting for Dad’s death to hit me like that,” and now it was welling up again and I _really_ needed to get this conversation onto a different topic, “but you were very nice and understanding when it did happen. The way you comforted me was… thank you.”  
  
“Oh, it was what anybody should have done,” Liz said, waving a hand around again. “How could I let someone suffer like that?” She smiled, a somewhat sad smile. “I couldn’t live with myself if I let someone who had experienced my suffering go without comfort.” She sighed. “In a way, I’m glad that George died when Madison was too young to remember anything about him. It made it… easier for her, I suppose.”  
  
We both sat there in silence for a minute before Liz raised her head. She smiled brightly at me, a bit more brightly than I thought she could really be feeling.  
  
“So, Taylor,” Liz said. “You do seem like a very mature young woman. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better. Would you like to spend some time with me?” I straightened up, not quite believing the chance that had just dropped into my lap. I had been expecting this to take a few more visits and Madison almost certainly finding out about me before I had actually started to fuck her mother. “I know of a coffee shop in downtown that the two of us could go to and have a nice chat.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” I said, nodding and smiling. “Do you mean now?”  
  
Liz nodded and I rose to my feet. Well, this _was_ moving quickly. And I didn’t have the slightest problem with that. Quicker was good. It was _very_ good. I wondered why. The bonding we had shared? Liz not having had sex in a decade and a half so her receptors were well-tuned to somehow figuring out that I was satisfying Yolanda on an almost-daily basis? Who knew. But I was going to seize this chance with both hands and get everything out of it that I could.  
  
I followed her out to her car, sighing a bit enviously at how nice and modern it was. Then I shoved those thoughts to the side and climbed on in with her. She smiled at me and I caught her eyes running over me. How _nice_. I had certainly checked her out once or twice already, though I didn’t think that she had caught me looking.  
  
As we pulled away from the house, I wondered if we would be back before Madison arrived. That would certainly be something to see, if she looked up from the living room couch to see the two of us together, whether or not anything more than conversation had actually passed between us.  
  
I couldn’t help but check out Liz as we drove into the city. She was looking pretty nice today. Had she dressed up just like I had? I thought so. I could see blue earrings jangling from her ears and, now that I was looking closer, I realized that there was a tasteful level of subtle makeup applied to her face, that enhanced her charms. Intellectually, I could recognize the effort it must have taken to make her youthful, girlish face look mature without looking like she was _trying_ to look mature and achieving the opposite effect. The rest of me wondered when I was going to have to start worrying about makeup. Well, if I kept on seeing more of Liz and Yolanda like I planned to, then the very least I could do would be to put some effort into my appearance.  
  
She was wearing a nice blouse, one that I was pretty sure cost about half as much as my entire wardrobe put together. And, I blushed and fidgeted a bit, I realized that it was showing off her cleavage. A _lot_ of cleavage. If she took a deep breath, was I, along with anyone else around, going to be getting a show? I hoped not, since that would have to be awfully embarrassing for her. I eyed the blouse again. That would probably be awfully embarrassing for her.  
  
“Like something you see, Taylor?” Liz asked, her tone light and airy but not quite sincere.  
  
I blushed hard and whipped my gaze forward, studying the road as we started to pass multi-storied buildings. That had been tasteless of me. Even though I was still planning on fucking her, there was no reason to look at her like she was a piece of meat. I wouldn’t enjoy being treated that way, so why would she?  
  
“I’m sorry for that, Liz,” I said, glancing up at her face and feeling the shame of it all boiling inside of my stomach. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“I chose this top for a reason,” Liz said, glancing at me as we turned a corner. “But there’s a difference between looking and staring, alright?”  
  
I nodded. Maybe after we had gotten to know each other better, I could check her out, but right now, when we were just on our first date? I needed to keep my eyes in my head, not pressed up against Liz’s body.  
  
After a while, Liz started asking me what it was that my mom taught at the college. I relaxed a bit and we started a back and forth about our lives and the people in them. It was impossible to miss how fondly she spoke of Madison. I didn’t try to pretend that I liked her, so that meant that I just didn’t talk about her that much, instead focusing on the few classes and aspects of Winslow that were even halfway tolerable. That Madison and her friends weren’t involved in any of them seemed to pass Liz by, which was probably for the best.  
  
We finally arrived at the coffeeshop. I glanced up at it as we got out. It was an independent shop, and looked pretty upscale. Not the kind of place that I would visit if _I_ were paying for it, but I was quite willing to let the older, established woman with a job cover my bill.  
  
Nobody glanced twice at us as we went in. I supposed if they had and if they had realized that this was a date, they wouldn’t realize that it was a woman with a girl half her age. They would probably have thought that there was an age difference of five years at most between us. Liz looked _young_ and I was tall and serious enough that people tended to think I was older than I was.  
  
We got settled in a table at the corner and Liz smiled prettily at me. I smiled back at her, feeling a touch of nervousness inside of me before I made myself calm down. It was oaky, I could handle this. I had already done it with Yolanda. I could do it again with Liz.  
  
“So what do you like to do for fun, Taylor?” Liz asked me, picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip from it.  
  
“I like to read, mostly,” I said. “Fantasy, history books, mysteries, I don’t really care what it is, so long as it’s well-written.”  
  
“Oh, I wish Madison had your literary drive,” Liz said with a sigh. “I’ve tried to get her into some youth fiction I heard good things about, but, well, maybe it was because it was her mom telling her to that she didn’t really listen.” She looked at me and I could tell what she was about to ask next. “Would you mind trying sometime to see if you have any better luck?”  
  
Yeah, that was _not_ going to be a priority for me. Not now when Madison and Emma would just humiliate me in brand new ways if I tried to talk to them (not that I had any desire to talk to them at school). And I somehow didn’t think that Madison was going to be very receptive to anything I had to say once she learned that I had fucked her mother. Also, I didn’t _like_ Madison and I didn’t want to spend time with her.  
  
Not like I wanted to spend time with Liz. I looked her over again and smiled. Liz looked so very pretty and cute. I couldn’t believe that someone as ugly on the inside as Madison had such a pretty mom. But, then again, the same had held true for Sophia and Yolanda and I _knew_ how nice Emma’s mom looked, even if it had been almost a year since I had last seen Zoe. Though I was planning on seeing her _soon_.  
  
“And what do you like to do for fun?” I asked.  
  
“Hah!” Liz laughed, shaking her head back and forth and smiling. “I like to sit down and _relax_.” She smiled again, although it was a bit sadder this time. “I spend so much time working and taking care of Madison that I just don’t have much time to spend on myself.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” I said, reaching out and taking her hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I know how hard my own mom works. I try my best to support her, but…”  
  
“Yeah, but,” Liz said with a sigh and a shrug. Then she shook her head and scooped up one of the cookies she had bought, biting into it. “Well, let’s get off that topic, shall we?” She asked brightly, with a smile. “There’s plenty of other things we should be focusing on, aren’t there?”  
  
I nodded at that. I could think of all sorts of things that I wanted to do with Liz. Yolanda might have shown me just how good sex could be, but she wasn’t able to constantly satisfy me, not with all the force of three years of puberty and not having sex welling up inside of me. My dick was actually a bit stiff right now and we weren’t doing anything more than talking.  
  
I belatedly took the first sip of tea from my own order. It was almost exactly the way I liked it. I was actually surprised at how good it tasted, not having expected the barista behind the counter to get it so close to right. Maybe I would come back here more often, if I could get someone else to pay the price for a drink that would take my entirely weekly allowance.  
  
Liz and I talked for quite a bit. It was kind of astonishing how time flew. About living in the Bay, the way the world was going, all sorts of stuff. I honestly thought that she and Mom might get along if they ever met each other. I just wasn’t even _slightly_ sure how I was going to go about making that introduction, though. Especially since from the looks we were giving each other, I was pretty sure we were going to end up fucking within the next hour or so.  
  
For some reason, I just had some difficulty picturing myself going up to Mom and introducing her to a woman her age and telling her that I had been fucking this lady. It just didn’t _quite_ seem like something that would shake out all that well.  
  
I took a sip of tea and realized that there wasn’t anymore. I had finished it all. And we had both polished off the small platter of cookies that had been in front of us. Time really had flown, I supposed, getting so caught up in spending time with Liz.  
  
“My, it’s getting late,” Liz said, looking outside. I looked out as well and realized that the sun had sunk below the buildings outside, casting long shadows mixed with bars of red light. “Would you like to come home with me, Taylor?”  
  
“I would like that quite a bit,” I said, smiling and standing up as Liz did so as well.  
  
This time, as we walked out of the coffee shop, we were pressed pretty close up against one another. We were really, really close to each other in fact. And it felt pretty nice. There was a pretty big smile on my face as we went. Especially when Liz wrapped her arm around my shoulder, tugging me a bit closer to her. I let myself _get_ tugged and sighed happily as I ended up against her.  
  
I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Mom, awkwardly typing one-handed as I did so. I didn’t want her to worry, after all. Well, this way I supposed she’d just worry about me falling in with bad influences than being kidnapped or something.  
  
When we got out of the coffee shop, we paused, right in front of the main doors. Then we kissed. It was really nice to kiss Liz. I didn’t need to stand on my toes to get up there to kiss her, I could just press my lips against her face, wrap my arms around her body and enjoy it. It was _really_ nice and hot to feel her kissing me. And she was obviously enjoying it as well, moaning slightly as we kissed.  
  
Our tongues met and pressed against one another as we kissed. I was moaning into her mouth as we kissed and I could feel my cock starting to harden, pressing against her as we kissed. She had to feel it, but Liz didn’t seem to care about it at all.  
  
We only stopped when someone coughed in front of us. I broke the kiss to see an older man looking impatiently at us.  
  
“Do you mind?” He asked, gesturing at the door we were standing in front of.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Liz said, blushing a bit and stepping backwards, taking me with her. “There you go, sir.”  
  
“Thank you,” he grumbled and stepped inside.  
  
That was enough of a break to get the two of us thinking straight again. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair as Liz ran her hands down her clothing, straightening them.  
  
“Well,” Liz said, breathing deeply and doing _interesting_ things to her chest, “I haven’t been kissed like that in… a while, Taylor. A long while.”  
  
“If that was you kissing after having gone rusty, I can’t imagine what it’s like to kiss you when you’ve had practice,” I said, smiling.  
  
“You’re such a smooth talker,” Liz said, smiling in turn. “What else is your mouth good at?”  
  
“I can’t do that trick of tying cherry stems together with my tongue,” I said, straight-faced, “but I can easily lick up all the juice from a ripe peach.”  
  
“I’d give that a solid seven out of ten on the innuendo scale,” Liz said, nodding. “Although I’m out of practice enough that I won’t try to make a joke about your banana,” she added, glancing down at my crotch for half a second before her eyes came back up to my face. Her smile grew. “Although if you want to show yourself off to me…”  
  
“Back home, probably?” I asked, gesturing around at the city street. It might be a really effective blow to Madison if her mom and I got picked up by the police for fucking in public, but what _my_ mom would do to me if that happened just didn’t bear thinking about.  
  
“Oh yes,” Liz said, nodding her head as we quickly kissed and hugged again. “Oh _my_ , Taylor,” she said, shaking her head. “I haven’t felt like this in… years and years.” She laughed and tugged me towards her car. “Who would have expected it?”  
  
I smiled and followed after her. We quickly got to her car and got inside. There was only a bit more kissing and groping before she managed to get it started. Wow, she must have had a _lot_ of lust built up inside of her, huh? I couldn’t believe how quickly she had gotten so horny. I was _not_ complaining, though. I was feeling pretty turned on myself and didn’t want much more than to have a really _good_ time with her tonight.  
  
We had to stop kissing and playing with each other on the drive back to Liz’s home. Even as horny as we were both feeling, there was a time and a place for toying with each other and it wasn’t as we were whizzing down the city streets in two tons of metal at thirty miles an hour. That just gave the lust inside of me more and more time to build up, though. And Liz was doing no better. She was actually moaning and twitching around as we got to her house. In the light from the cars we passed, I could see how flushed her face was.  
  
When we pulled into her garage, she practically tackled me after we got out of the car. I responded in kind, kissing her and grinding against her as I managed to push her backwards, against the car. There was a bit of thump as her rear hit the window and then we were kissing again, both of us doing our best to suck the air out of one another’s lungs.  
  
My dick was as hard as a rock and feeling it rubbing against my panties and my slacks wasn’t the _best_ feeling in the world. But at least it helped make sure that I wasn’t going to be cumming too early.  
  
“Not, not here,” Liz finally managed to say, breathing in and out deeply. “Inside, in my bed.”  
  
I nodded and followed her into the house proper. I was panting with lust, feeling a _need_ burning inside of my body. And I was getting sex pretty regularly, even though I _was_ a teenager. I was willing to bet that it had been fifteen years since Liz had last managed to get laid. Just what was she feeling right now?  
  
We breezed right through the living room of the Clements’ house, going so quickly that I had to rely on Liz to make sure that I didn’t slam into any furniture. We couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. I could see Madison standing up from the chair she had been reading on, her mouth falling open as she got a good look at me as I reached down to squeeze Liz’s ass (still something that felt _wonderful_ , even on the third go-around).  
  
“M-Mom!” Madison asked, the sound of surprise in her voice not something quite like anything else I had ever heard. But still sounding very, _very_ sweet, something I was going to savor for a long, long time.  
  
“Sorry, honey,” Liz said, pulling away from me as we reached the hallway that led to the bathrooms and bedrooms and such. “Listen, you can take my debit card and order whatever takeout you want, okay?” She giggled, sounding a bit younger than Madison right then and there. “I’m going to be going to bed right now, got it?”  
  
“What, I mean, with _Taylor_?” Madison spluttered. “How does she even know where we live?”  
  
“Later, Maddy!” Liz called out, starting down to her bedroom.  
  
I had time for just one quick smile at Madison before I went after her. And I was feeling so good that it wasn’t even a _smug_ smile, just a happy smile that I was going to be fucking a really sweet woman. I wasn’t certain if _Maddy_ saw the smile or not. My swarm could tell that she was standing stock still, right where she had been when we first entered the house. And still staring down the hallway at the bedroom door I was half-heartedly swinging closed.  
  
It was my first time in Liz’s bedroom. I gave it a quick look before I got pressed up against the door with a thump that the entire house had to hear. It was a bedroom, nothing more, nothing less. A bed that wasn’t made as neatly as it could be. Dressers up against one wall. A normal bedroom.  
  
And a very hot, worked up lady pressed up against me, trying to suck the air out of my lungs as we kissed. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her lower back and holding her close to me. It felt _nice_ to kiss her. It felt really, really nice and we were both moaning as we kissed one another.  
  
I could feel the lust thrumming inside of my body. I could feel the lust _outside_ of my body as my dick got harder and harder, straining against my pants. Man, this was _great_.  
  
“I’m, I’m not normally like this,” Liz said, breaking the kiss and panting for breath, her eyes sparkling. “But, oh my, it’s just been so _long_!”  
  
I nodded, fully understanding that. Then we started kissing again. Liz was moaning pretty loudly and I wasn’t staying as quiet as a mouse either. I tried to think about how Madison was feeling, hearing this. But I couldn’t really work up the energy to do so. What was a lot more important right now was the woman in my arms as we made out.  
  
Kissing Liz was wonderful. Actually, so were the other things we were doing in addition to kissing. Groping, squeezing, all of that, that was all wonderful as well. I _really_ liked touching her like this, feeling her body against mine and underneath my hands. I moaned into her mouth as we kissed, our tongues meeting and pressing against one another as I felt the _pleasure_ rising through me.  
  
I pushed myself away from the door and staggered over to the bed, driving Liz in front of me. We collapsed on the bed, actually bouncing a bit from the force of our landing. The springs squeaked underneath us as we wiggled around, trying to find the best possible spot to keep on kissing each other.  
  
My body literally was moving on its own. My hips were jerking back and forth, trying to get my cock into Liz’s pussy, even though we were both fully clothed. The arousal was _burning_ inside of me, a hot, heady feeling that was making it hard to think straight. Not that I was really trying, not with how wonderful going just on instinct was making me feel.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” Liz moaned, her voice thick and choked with lust. I shivered to hear it and licked my lips, planting some kisses on the side of her cheek and neck as she talked. “Don’t make me wait any longer. I want to see it. I,” she paused, gasping, “I want to see _you_.”  
  
It did feel strange to hear that someone wanted to see my body. _I_ wasn’t a fan of my body. But there was no way that Liz could put that much passion into her voice and not mean it. I felt my heart beating quicker as a rush of new emotions washed over me. And I kissed her again before leaning backwards and starting to get at my clothing.  
  
Man, why had I worn something that took so long to get off? A tight shirt had its advantages, sure, even on _my_ body. But if I didn’t want to rip it in two, I needed to take my time lifting it up off of me. And I didn’t want to wait around. I wanted to get back up against Liz, feeling her body against mine as we kissed and hugged each other. And, of course, got closer and closer to fucking each other, because we were both _really_ in the mood to fuck one another.  
  
Liz’s buttoned-up blouse made it a lot easier for her to get out of. Although I still heard a tearing sound as some buttons popped off and went flying off into the corners, to never be found again. Oh well, we could sew them back on tomorrow. For now, I was just happy to see her actual body, wearing nothing more than a blouse hanging from her shoulders and a black bra that stood out nicely against her skin.  
  
I had thought that Liz’s blouse had been showing off a lot of cleavage, pretty much every drop of it that she had. But now I realized that it really hadn’t been. Oh, sure, there was a lot of boobage going on there, but it hadn’t been the one hundred percent level that I had been thinking she was showing off. More like seventy-five percent or so. Man, if Zoe Barnes had bigger breasts than I remembered her having, then _all_ of the trio’s mothers were super well-endowed. I wasn’t complaining about that, though.  
  
Wow, that was _nice_ to look at. I stared down at Liz’s body, feeling the arousal twitching in my body. And my dick twitching in my pants. Oh _man_ I wanted to fuck her so _badly_. The lust I was feeling had pretty much nothing to do with getting revenge on Madison. It was entirely because Liz was such a beautiful woman and I was feeling so attracted to her right now. Mostly it was a physical attraction, sure, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t well aware of other excellent reasons to be attracted to her.  
  
Then we were kissing again. Liz was moaning pretty loudly and even when we were kissing, it didn’t do all that much to muffle the sounds she was making. But who cared how loud she got? So what if Madison was going to be hearing this? I didn’t care in the slightest and I wasn’t going to bring it up to Liz. Let her think about it later, on her own. Right now, I wanted to make the two of us feel as good as we possibly could.  
  
And that meant getting properly naked. I started struggling with my clothing, doing my best to get it off of me. Man, I just couldn’t _wait_ anymore. I was feeling so freaking horny and Liz was even sexier than I had thought she was and I needed to fuck her right _now_.  
  
I hopped out of my slacks, kicking them away to some corner of the room. My panties followed and then I was naked, looking at Liz as she stared at me, a _hunger_ in her eyes like she hadn’t eaten in an entire week. I was looking back at her with pretty much the exact same expression, I knew. She just looked so _sexy_ , in a completely different way from Yolanda.  
  
“Well, Taylor?” Liz asked, smiling up at me. “Are you going to be a dear and help me out of all of this?”  
  
I nodded and climbed onto the bed with her. I reached down and started fiddling with her skirt, finding out how it was fastened to her body. Then I unhooked it and pulled it down her legs, revealing more and more of her body. And it was such a wonderful body to look at, something that just made me feel so _hot_ to look at, seeing the thick thighs and long legs and the swell of her hips and waist. My cock throbbed and twitched from side to side underneath me as I stared like a hungry, hungry man.  
  
And then it was time to get rid of her bra and panties. It didn’t take too long to undo her bra, especially since it was fastened in the front. She tossed it off to the side and I could look down at a really amazing chest. I reached down and ran my fingertips along her left breast. The sound she made at that was _really_ sweet. It was something that I could stand to hear a lot more of.  
  
So I did it again, this time lingering for a while longer as I played with her chest. She made a _really_ nice sound at that, one that was even better than the noises she had been making before. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked down at her face, her eyes hooded with pleasure as she stared up at me. She wanted this as badly as I did, that was so _obvious_.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” she whispered. “Fuck me. Fuck me like I _need_ to be fucked. My toys aren’t enough. They haven’t been for years, no matter how hard I try. Do it.”  
  
I did it. I reached down and slowly slid her black panties down her legs. I stared at her pussy as it was revealed. It was a _really_ nice pussy, too. I went slowly enough that I could see the long lines of arousal connecting her folds to the fabric of the panties for a time before they snapped. And there was a pretty large wet spot on the front of her panties from where she had leaked into them, starting from… I had no idea. When we first met today? Some point at the coffee shop? Who could say for sure?  
  
It didn’t matter. What mattered was that we were both naked now and there was nothing stopping the two of us from enjoying each other. I climbed on top of Liz and kissed her, straddling her body as we pressed ourselves against each other. She was so _hot_. I could feel the heat radiating out from her and I wasn’t even touching her pussy. Just how hot and wet was _that_ going to be?  
  
“Taylor,” Liz moaned, her chest rising and falling and being very distracting as she talked, “Taylor, you look so pretty.” She smiled. “Make me feel good, okay?”  
  
“Of course!” I said. The idea of doing anything else hadn’t even occurred to me. “I’m going to make the two of us feel as good as I can, alright?”  
  
Liz nodded and we kissed again, wrapping our arms around each other’s necks. My dick was rubbing against her lower stomach right now. It felt pretty nice. Actually, it felt a whole lot better than that. I was feeling _really_ good as we twitched against one another. I could feel the hot, aching need inside of me and I loved the thought that soon I was going to be buried inside of Liz’s pussy. Just how _tight_ was that going to be, I wondered? I had no idea. I’d just have to wait and see, I supposed.  
  
I cupped Liz’s breasts, feeling them shifting around in my hands as I toyed with them. They felt really nice in my hands and I spent some time teasing the stiff nipples, making Liz moan as they got toyed with. I couldn’t believe how nice they felt, how nice this _all_ felt. It was nice in a completely different way than being with Yolanda was. I wasn’t sure what that way was, what the differences were, but I knew that they existed and that I was feeling _great_ as I played with Liz.  
  
I moved my hand down to Liz’s pussy. First I stroked the inside of her thighs, feeling the muscles tensing up and twitching underneath her skin. Then I was pressed up against her pussy proper, feeling the wetness trickling around my fingers and the heat that was spreading out from her folds. Oh man, she needed this even more than I did, didn’t she?  
  
And I was going to give it to her. That wasn’t in doubt. I was going to fuck her as hard and as long as I could. And make as much noise as I could, so that Madison would be able to hear me screwing her mother all night long.  
  
Although that was honestly only a secondary reason for what I was doing. Mostly, I just wanted to be _with_ Liz. To make this hot, sexy, sweet lady feel good. And to use her to feel good myself.  
  
A few bugs told me that Madison was doing something that I eventually deciphered as messing around with her phone. Probably texting Emma and Sophia to see if she could come over or something. I would have preferred if she stayed here the entire night to listen to everything her mother and I were getting up to. But driving her out of the house because she couldn’t stand to listen to the two of us fucking was a _pretty good_ second best.  
  
I played with her pussy, stroking it with my fingers but not actually sliding inside of her. She made some wonderful sounds at that, moaning and gasping as I ran my hand back and forth. When I pressed up against her clit, her entire body went rigid for a second before collapsing. A big smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me.  
  
“Taylor, you don’t know,” Liz took a deep breath, “how long it’s been since someone else has touched me like that.” Her smile got slightly sad for a minute. “Please, _please_ , keep on going.”  
  
Well, of course, I was going to keep on going. In fact, I was going to do some brand new things as well, things that should make Liz feel even better than she was feeling now. And I wouldn’t just be using my hands, either. My tongue and of course, my dick were all going to get used. And Liz was going to enjoy it all, I was sure of it. Hadn’t I gotten enough practice in on Yolanda to make sure of that?  
  
Then I drew my hand away from her pussy. Liz shivered at that, gasping as I pulled away. She didn’t say anything, though, probably because she had seen me reaching down and grabbing my dick, angling it forward so that I was resting it against the entrance to her pussy.  
  
“Come on, Taylor,” Liz moaned. “I need this. I’ve been needing this for fifteen years. _Fuck_ me, Taylor.”  
  
I nodded, rubbing the tip of my cock against her folds. I could feel the arousal leaking out of her, running down my lower head. She felt _soft_. And wet. Very, very wet. Yolanda had never started out this wet. It was pretty exciting.  
  
Then I started to slide on in, going deeper and deeper inside of her. I had to go _slowly_ because of how tight she was. And she was pretty tight. But it was a good kind of tightness, one that made me feel great as I slid further and further in, filling her up as I slowly brought my hips forward.  
  
Liz’s moaning was so loud that I actually ended up wincing as I opened her up. She didn’t make the slightest effort to muffle the sounds she was making, just letting it ring out loud and clear for everyone to hear. Which meant that Madison was the one hearing it, of course.  
  
That thought made me feel a bit better as I started to properly fuck Liz. Her legs were wrapped around my body, ankles crossed behind my back. She was keeping me right where I was, which was right where I wanted to be. The perfect fit for all of us. I grinned as I started to rock back and forth, sliding my cock in and out of her as she moaned, moving around on the bed as I treated her the way she deserved to be treated.  
  
“Oh yes, Taylor, oh yes, yes, yes!” Liz moaned, a beautiful expression plastered across her face. “Oh baby, you’re making me feel so _good_.”  
  
And I hadn’t even gotten started yet. I ran my hands up her sides to her boobs, lightly playing with them as my dick kept on sliding in and out of her. Liz made a wonderful sound at that and I shook my head in pleasure as I looked down at her.  
  
“You look so great, Liz,” I said, meaning every word. “You’re so _hot_.” Her husband must have been a lucky, lucky man although that was _not_ a thought I was going to be sharing with her. And how lucky could he really have been if he had died in… his mid-twenties or so, given how old Liz and Madison were?  
  
“I’m feeling hotter than I have in a long, long time,” Liz said, nodding her head and looking down at her body. “I’m feeling more _desired_ than I have in a long time. Thank you,” she said, planting a quick kiss on my cheek.  
  
Then we got back to fucking, words dying away except for the occasional grunt and moan and sigh and single, abandoned word as I kept on fucking her, sliding deep inside of that wet, tight pussy. It was wonderful. And she was opening up as I fucked her, letting me move in and out of her faster and faster. Pretty soon, we had a pretty good pace going.  
  
I realized, with a thrill, that the bed was knocking against the wall it was pushed up against. And if my sense of the house’s layout was correct, the wall it was slamming into was the one that separated Madison’s room from this one. A smile grew and grew on my face and there just wasn’t anything I could do to stop it. Not that I was trying very hard to.  
  
Instead, I set out to find just how fast and hard of a pace Liz could stand. It turned out to be a _lot_. She could take almost everything I could give to her, moaning in pleasure underneath me as I slammed into her wet pussy again and again. Her hands seemed to be everywhere. One minute, they were clutching at my hips, fingers squeezing down so tight that it actually hurt. The next, she was playing with her own breasts, hands gliding over the large mounds. Then she would be clutching at the bedposts on the headboard behind her, staring up at me with wide, lustful eyes. Then they would be in the sheets as she gave voice to everything she was feeling.  
  
She sure did move around a lot. For a moment, I thought about tying her up to keep her still, keep her in one place so that I could properly work her over. Then a related thought about her being tied up in front of Madison as I fucked her came to me. That was a _nice_ thought, but one that I knew wasn’t going to be happening.  
  
And anyway, Madison had to know that I was fucking her mom by now. There was no way she _couldn’t_ know, with how much noise Liz was making. She was a screamer, no doubt about it. Maybe I should have brought earplugs for when she had her first orgasm. Well, too late to worry about that now. I just had to enjoy what I had going for me and deal with the fallout.  
  
I was feeling _good_ as I fucked Liz. I was _really_ feeling good, sliding _deep_ inside of her, stretching her out as I fucked her. Especially my dick, obviously. That was feeling amazing as I felt Liz’s tight, wet walls squeezing down around me, clenching down as tightly as she could and not letting go even slightly. I licked my lips and stared down at her.  
  
Liz’s face was flushed with arousal, sweat was standing out all over her skin. And she looked so _hot_ , so ready, so needy, so in love with what I was doing to her. How could I do anything but keep on fucking her, keep on feeling her wrapped around me and not letting go as I slid in and out?  
  
I was probably going to keep on fucking her straight through my orgasm. And I had a feeling that was exactly what Liz would want to have happen to her. That she was going to want to be used in just this way, to keep on being fucked, to keep on getting the chance to feel this kind of pleasure after so long. At least I sure hoped so, because it would be fucking awful if I had to stop right now.  
  
“You’re so _wet_ , Liz,” I said, smiling down at her and running my hands over her body. “It’s like a swamp down there.”  
  
“That’s some sexy imagery,” Liz said, swatting me on the upper arm. “Kiss me instead of saying any-!”  
  
I kissed her. It felt nice to kiss her, pressing ourselves close together as we made out. Liz moaned into my mouth and I moaned into hers, our tongues meeting and pressing against one another as we kissed and kissed and _fucked_. When we finally separated, we were both panting for breath. And still both into it.  
  
I reached down and played with Liz’s clit, my fingers quickly finding the little nub, although it was a bit difficult to angle my hand correctly when I was still rocking back and forth like I was. The reaction Liz had to it made the challenge barely seem to exist, though. It was like I had hooked electrodes up to her body. It was probably the best orgasm that I had ever seen. And I had seen a _lot_ of orgasms with Yolanda.  
  
Liz’s entire body was jerking around on the bed, so much so that I could barely believe that she was staying _on_ the bed as she came. Her legs fell from around my waist and her chest rose and fell as she breathed in like a forge’s bellows. It was _amazing_.  
  
The sound was, well, less amazing. The passion and energy in it were awesome, obviously. But the _volume_ of it, that was lot less enjoyable. I winced and drew back. Man, the _neighbors_ had probably heard that. I was still hearing it and Liz had stopped screaming and was panting for breath now. Still, all in all, it was pretty hot and I loved seeing it.  
  
And that wasn’t even talking about what it felt like to have her pussy wrapped around my cock as she came. Liz got _really_ tight. Really, _really_ tight, her wet inner walls squeezing down around me like a velvet glove. And she was _really_ wet as well, arousal leaking out of her and running down onto the bed.  
  
It was just absolutely _amazing_. Every single little bit of it was something that I loved seeing, and couldn’t believe that I was lucky enough to have caused. The sight made me horny as well, my cock twitching and pulsing, still inside of Liz’s pussy.  
  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Liz chanted under her breath, her eyes wild and unfocused, not really staring _at_ anything in particular.  
  
“Wow, it was that good, huh?” I asked, leaning forward until our bodies were pressed against each other. “That’s super hot to see, Liz.”  
  
“Taylor,” Liz said, her voice sounding raw and ragged. “ _Taylor_.”  
  
“I’m right here, Liz,” I said, sneaking my hands underneath her body to hug her, my hands meeting on her upper back, holding her close to me. “I’m here.”  
  
We clung to each other. My thrusting had slowed down a bit, but I was still fucking her pussy, sliding in and out, over and over again. I was sure that I could go even faster now than I had. But I didn’t. Not just yet. Right now, I just wanted to hold on to her for a little while longer.  
  
It felt nice to hold a hot, turned-on woman in my arms. It felt really, _really_ nice. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, loving the feeling of having someone so soft and sweet and hot (in several different senses of each of those words) pressed up against me. It really was the best.  
  
I wasn’t all that surprised when she leaned up for a kiss. I did my best to return it, pressing my face against her as we kissed. It was a nice kiss, especially because I was still fucking her as we kissed. My cock slowly slid in and out of her wet, _wet_ pussy as we went. By the time we separated, we were both feeling _fine_.  
  
“Honestly, Taylor,” Liz said, panting, cheeks flushed, looking up at me and smiling, “can I confess something?”  
  
“Sure,” I said, panting a bit as well and wondering just what it was going to be.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to fuck a teenage girl,” she said, laughing a bit and glancing away before looking back at me. “Ever since I _was_ a teen.” She smiled and quickly, softly kissed me. “You’re the first one I’ve had, though.” She shook her head. “I thought it might have been some of Madison’s other friends like Julia or Emma.” She paused to catch her breath. “But they couldn’t have made me feel better than you are.”  
  
Well, that explained how easy this had been. At least in part. I wasn’t complaining. Heck, I was pretty sure I was starting to develop a MILF-centric fetish here. It would probably complete once I got Zoe Barnes.  
  
That was something to plan out later. Right now, I had a hot, amazing woman in my arms as I fucked her in earshot of one of the three people I hated most in life. That meant that I shouldn’t be thinking about anyone other than her.  
  
So I didn’t and focused on how good it felt to be with Liz. How good my cock felt, having Liz’s pussy wrapped around it. How soft her breasts were. And, of course, the look on her face as I went deep inside of her again and again. That was almost better than everything else combined. She looked so _happy_ as I fucked her, as she got the chance to work out a decade and a half of frustrated sexual energy.  
  
I only had… thirty-seven hours of frustrated sexual energy inside of me. But that was still enough for me to really enjoy how it felt to fuck her. But that was still enough to make it feel really good to be inside of her.  
  
So good, in fact, that I could feel my orgasm approaching. My first orgasm, at least. There was no way I was going to limit myself to just one, not when the night was still young and Liz still had so much energy inside of her.  
  
Instead, I could feel my body starting to pick up the pace, fucking Liz faster and faster. It wasn’t even something that I was really choosing to do. It was just that my body was feeling so good from feeling Liz’s wet pussy wrapped around me, I wanted to feel _even more_.  
  
I looked down at Liz’s face and shivered. Her boobs were actually jiggling up and down from the force of the thrusts I was using on her pussy. The look on her face, well, it was enough to push me over the edge. Part of me couldn’t believe that looking down at a near-perfect copy of Madison’s face was enough to make me cum. The rest of me didn’t care and just enjoyed the feeling.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” I moaned, looking down at her. “Right _now_ , Liz!”  
  
“Do it,” Liz moaned. “Cum inside of me, baby, let me feel all that hot cum deep inside of me!”  
  
I thrust myself as far inside of her pussy as I could and held myself in there. I could feel my heart beating in my chest and my shoulders were trembling as I stared down into Liz’s hazel eyes. She stared right back at me. I could barely tell what expression was on her face as I felt my orgasm wash over my, as irresistible as a flood.  
  
My cock twitched inside of Liz’s pussy as I started to fill her up. I could tell that a _lot_ of cum was going into her. A _lot_ of cum. I shivered and shuddered and did everything I could to keep my face right where it was, my body right where it was. Pressed up against her, feeling everything that was happening to her as well as I possibly could.  
  
The sound Liz made when I started to fill her pussy with cum wasn’t _exactly_ like the one she had made when she was cumming herself. But it was pretty close. I could see why she had gotten pregnant with Madison at such a young age. Maybe if she was still married, Madison would be an older sister several times over.  
  
The cum seemed even hotter than normal. I had felt it running along my dick a lot, given how often I came inside of Yolanda. But today, it was so much warmer than usual. I had no idea why, but Liz was obviously enjoying it enough that I didn’t waste any time thinking about the exact reason. Instead, I jut enjoyed the orgasm.  
  
It seemed to take a while to die down. But when it did, I was as hard as a rock and ready to start fucking her again. So I did. I started to slide my hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her wet, parted folds. It was even easier than it had been before. There wasn’t any question of stopping. Not when Liz was this turned on and not when I was this hard and not when we were both still so _horny_.  
  
Both of us were moaning, I realized. We were moaning pretty loudly, too. And it was even in time with the rocking of the bed as it banged against the wall. And I only now realized that neither one of us had bothered to properly shut the bedroom door when we came in. By now, it was hanging wide open, doing absolutely nothing to muffle the sounds that we were making.  
  
My grin took on a slightly different tone before I buried myself back up against Liz again. Who cared about that sort of thing right now? There was a hot woman in my arms and I was going to make sure that I fucked her as hard and thoroughly as I could until we were both completely satisfied.  
  
“Okay, okay, Taylor, hold up,” Liz said, waving her hands around. “Let’s change positions.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, pausing, half-in and half-out of her pussy. “Sure thing. What do you want to try out?”  
  
“A couple of poses I’d need to practice yoga to be able to manage,” Liz said with a sigh. “But for now, how about I get on my hands and knees and you can work on dumping another load of that hot, sticky, wonderful cum inside of my pussy.”  
  
“Sure thing,” I said. As if I was going to say _no_ to an offer like that.  
  
There was a pause. Then I looked at Liz.  
  
“You’re going to have to stop holding on with your legs if you want me to be able to pull away,” I said.  
  
“Oh!” Liz squeaked, looking even cuter than normal. “Yes, you’re _quite_ right. Sorry.”  
  
It still felt kind of bad for her to stop holding on to me like that. But not _all_ that bad, really. I slid out of her and shivered, already wanting to be pressed back up against her. Liz stretched a bit, rubbing a few sore spots, before she got on to her hands and knees, facing away from me. That sight struck me dumb for a minute as I stared.  
  
I hadn’t really gotten the chance to appreciate Liz’s ass before. That had obviously been my loss. It was a _nice ass_. Heart shaped even, a perfectly inviting shape that my hand _itched_ to take hold of and squeeze.  
  
Then there was the cum drooling out of her pussy. There was quite a bit of that too. I wondered if Liz was on birth control or if I had just given Madison a sibling anyway. And _boy_ that would be quite the act of revenge, wouldn’t it?  
  
I pushed those thoughts to the side and crawled up behind Liz. Before I started fucking her from behind, I payed some attention to her butt. It was a butt that _deserved_ having attention paid to it, after all. I reached down and squeezed it. It was _very_ soft, with next to no muscle in it. Not at all like mine, but that wasn’t bad. There were a bunch of different erotic body shapes, after all.  
  
“Oh, are you interested in anal?” Liz asked, a purr in her voice. “We can try that out sometime, but right now, I just want that hard cock _deep_ inside of my pussy.”  
  
“Sure thing,” I said, grabbing my cock and guiding it forwards until it was resting against the entrance to Liz’s pussy. I could see my cum and her arousal running along the edge of it. “You have _such_ a hot body, Liz.”  
  
“My pussy’s even hotter,” Liz moaned. “So fill it up, would you?”  
  
How could I resist that? I slid on in, pushing myself deep inside of her once again. We both moaned at that. I closed my eyes, _loving_ the feeling of having such a tight hole wrapped around my rod. I couldn’t even imagine how Liz was feeling right now.  
  
But I could make her feel better. I grabbed her butt with both hands and started to fuck her, holding on tight and using her large rear as a handhold to fuck her with. I quickly picked up pace and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh started to fill the room. And, I was sure, drifted out into the hall to be heard by Madison. I could tell that she was still there, sitting down and facing the TV. Actually, I could hear the sounds of whatever show she was watching in here. She must be playing it pretty loud. Well, she might not be hearing _us_ , but she still had to know what she was hurting her ears with such a loud show.  
  
Then I started fucking Liz. _Really_ fucking her, pumping my cock in and out of her wet, needy pussy again and again. It felt just as great as it had before. And there was something _really_ hot about looking down and seeing this wonderful ass in front of me. Just like there had been with Yolanda.  
  
I grabbed that butt and kept on playing with it, feeling it moving around underneath my hands as I pumped back and forth. God, this was a nice ass. I wondered what it would feel like to _fuck_ her ass. Even tighter than her pussy, though that barely seemed possible.  
  
Liz was making some great sounds as I fucked her. Some _really_ great sounds, moaning and squealing and groaning and begging for more. And I was going to give her everything I had, for as long as it took. I didn’t care if I ended up fucking her through the entire night. If it meant satisfying both myself _and_ Madison’s mother, practically in front of her, I was going to do it no matter how long it took and how exhausted I was by the end of it.  
  
Liz was clutching at the sheets, tearing them up from the bed and making a mess. An even bigger mess than we had already made at least, which hardly seemed possible. But she was managing it, rocking back and forth as I fucked her. It was _hot_ and I could feel my dick almost aching from how hard it was as I watched her. And as I _fucked_ her.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Liz moaned. “Your teenage cock is going to make me _cum_.”  
  
Man, she was really leaning into that fetish, wasn’t she? Well, if it had been building up since she was my age, that must mean that there was a _lot_ of sexual energy she needed to vent. It was a good thing I was in shape. Both normal shape and sexual shape. Thank you, Yolanda, for training me for this. I grinned and squeezed her butt, wiggling my hips from side to side as I fucked her.  
  
I could tell when Liz came. Part of it was how her head fell down to the bed. Part of it was how she, again, practically popped my eardrums with how loudly she let me (and the world) know how much she was enjoying this.  
  
But most of all, it was how _tight_ she was getting around me. Her pussy squeezed down to an even tighter level than it had been when I had first slid inside of her. I shivered, almost slowing to a stop as I felt the tight walls squeezing down around me.  
  
Only almost, though. I managed to keep on going, keeping on fucking the hot, mature woman in front of me, over and over again. I looked down, seeing my rod appearing and disappearing as it went in and out of Liz’s pussy. It felt great. This _all_ felt great.  
  
I lifted my gaze slightly to Liz’s rear. A sudden, strong urge ran over me to reach down and slap it. To punish Liz for the daughter she had raised. I shook my head and dismissed the urge. Anyway, I was pretty sure that I’d be getting to do this with Liz soon enough, once _she_ asked me to be the one to spank her. After all, with all her other kinks, would it really be out of bounds for that sort of thing to happen?  
  
I spent a bit of time considering that and then I got back to fucking Liz, squeezing down on her skin as I rocked back and forth, seeing my shaft appearing and vanishing. Both Liz and I were moving up and down and from side to side. It had a great effect on my cock, making it press against Liz’s insides in brand new ways. I shivered, feeling a chill run down my spine as I kept on fucking her.  
  
Liz had cum twice and I could feel another orgasm rising up inside of me. How many more was I going to have before Liz and I were both satisfied? I honestly had no idea, but I was _very_ interested in finding out. I smiled and squeezed Liz’s rear again as I kept on fucking her.  
  
“You feel so _big_ inside of me, Taylor,” Liz moaned. “Even after all this time, you’re still stretching me out!”  
  
Oh man, had she _meant_ for that to be as hot and sexy as it was? I had no idea. But if she _wanted_ some more of what I was giving her, then she was going to get it. Get as much as I could dish out. I wiped my forehead clean of sweat and grabbed on, ready to keep on fucking her.  
  
Liz’s moaning was sounding _very_ sweet. I felt a shiver run up and down my back as I thrust into her, each thrust coaxing out a brand new sound. I could feel my heart pumping in my chest. And I was sure that if I touched Liz’s chest (and not her _breasts_ ) I would feel her own heart pounding away just like mine was.  
  
I was going to cum soon. Liz’s pussy was just too hot and too tight and too wet for me to hold out for long. Not that I really felt _bad_ over the thought of cumming inside of her. After all, I was going to be good for another round at least after filling her up. There would be plenty of time for me to satisfy her in all the ways she wanted.  
  
I sped up a bit, my hips slapping against her soft butt as I pounded her pussy. She was moaning, rocking forward with every thrust. I licked my dry lips, staring down at her rear, feeling the orgasm rising, rising, rising inside of me. I couldn’t hold on any longer.  
  
I thrust myself into Liz’s pussy as deep as I possibly could once again. And once again, I held myself there, gasping as I felt my dick twitching and pulsing as cum started to flow up through it.  
  
Liz knew what was happening even though I hadn’t said anything. She _moaned_ , sounding unbearably sweet as I filled her up. And up and up and up. My second orgasm was just as big as my first and there was already so _much_ cum inside of Liz’s pussy.  
  
A lot more of it came running out of her, dripping down onto the bed and getting caked onto her thighs. I shivered, feeling the pure, hot pleasure that was running through me as I came, enjoying my orgasm and loving who I was doing it with. My breath rasped in my throat as I stared down at Liz.  
  
Liz’s arms had given out or something. She was face down on the bed, arms underneath her body, panting for breath. It was hot to look at, just as hot as almost everything else about Liz had been tonight. I could believe that I was _really_ fucking her and that it felt so damn good. I shivered and smiled and decided to keep on going. After all, I was still hard, Liz was still wet, so why _not_?  
  
And there was an empty spot on the wall, right next to her bed. I wasn’t very muscular, but I could still think of a couple of different positions I could take Liz right there, pressing her up against the wall and slamming into her. Making the photos on the wall shake, make the thudding echo through the house and, of course, do my best to make Liz feel so good that there wasn’t the slightest possibility of her staying quiet and to make her cry out in sweet tones for more so that Madison could be sure to hear.  
  
Especially because Madison had gone to bed by now. I had tracked her walking down to her bedroom, just on the other side of the wall. She was buried underneath her covers, a pillow pulled over her ears. I didn’t think that was going to do the slightest bit of good when it came to stopping her from hearing the two of us be together.  
  
“Oh wow,” Liz moaned, pulling herself forward, sliding off of my cock. I looked down and smiled as I saw how stretched her lower lips were and how much semen was sliding out from them. “Taylor, I can’t _believe_ how much cum you have stored up in there.” She smiled at me as she sank down to the bed. The way she spread her legs would have gotten me hard again if I wasn’t already. “Do you still have some more sticky cum to share with me?”  
  
“Of course I do, Liz,” I said with a smile, crawling forward to join her. “I’m going to do my best to make sure that I give you every last drop of everything I have.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Liz said with a sigh before we started kissing again.

  
  
*******

  
  
Both Liz and I were panting like we had run a marathon. My hands were actually trembling, I realized, as I lifted them up and stared down at them. I could feel sweat all _over_ my body. And that wasn’t the only thing I was feeling sticking to my skin, either.  
  
And yet, it was more effort than it was worth to go and get a shower. I didn’t want to leave Liz and anyway, it was _such_ a long walk to the bathroom, all the way down four or five yards of hallway. So much easier to just stay right here, pressed up against Liz, enjoying the feeling of her body.  
  
“T-Taylor?” Liz moaned, looking up at me. “Thank you.”  
  
“I hope I’m making this be as good as you hoped it would be, Lizzie,” I said, smiling and trailing my fingers up along her skin. She pushed herself up to meet me. “I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”  
  
“Oh, believe me,” Liz said, pushing herself up on her elbows. “This is _more_ than I ever though it could be.” She smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you, Taylor.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet because we’re not even close to done,” I said. I smiled. “If you’re still able to speak when we’re done, _then_ you can say thank you.” I paused for a moment to consider the likely lusts of this woman who hadn’t had sex in a decade and a half. “And if I’m still able to speak I’ll say you’re welcome.”  
  
Giggling, Liz grabbed at me and pulled me down. It seemed that it was time to begin again. And I was more than alright with that. There were still plenty of hours left to go before I needed to worry about anything.  
  
Well, I supposed I needed to worry about just how I was going to be fucking the hot, sexy, energetic lady in my arms. But that was a _pleasure_ to worry about.  
  
And it was a task I started to take care of, leaning down to lick Liz’s stiff nipples and hearing her cry out. My dick twitched and I wondered if I should ask her for a titfuck. Or if she wanted even more cum inside of her pussy.  
  
I’d be fine with either option.  
  


*******

  
I fell down to the bed, barely managing to muster up the energy to get my head on the pillow. I smiled as I stared at Liz. She stared back at me, a happy, content, fulfilled expression on her face. It was so _very_ nice and I could feel my heart beating a bit faster as I looked at the blissful expression she wore.  
  
I was still _kind_ of horny, but not nearly as turned on as I had been leaving the coffee shop… wow, eight hours ago. _Wow_.  
  
I looked at Liz’s body. She was completely naked and looked _very_ well-fucked. There was semen dribbling out of her pussy and on her thighs, yes, but what _really_ sold the look was the healthy, contented glow she had to her, an air that said that everything was alright and that she was enjoying herself. And that she _had_ enjoyed herself.  
  
“That was amazing, Taylor,” Liz said, her eyes closed and her voice soft and slow. “That was really, really amazing.”  
  
She reached out and grabbed my hand, tugging it close to her, followed by the rest of my body. I draped myself around her, holding her close against me, my nose pressed into her brown hair.  
  
“It was great for me as well,” I said, meaning everything I said. “It was _really_ great.”  
  
Liz smiled and patted me, pretty awkwardly. Then she deeply, _deeply_ yawned.   
  
I was feeling pretty tired to. I managed to get _just_ enough energy to lift myself up to look down at her. She looked so _hot_. Her large breasts, her face, her pale, clear skin, every single bit of her body was just so erotic.  
  
It wasn’t hot enough for me to want to go for _another_ round. I did have school tomorrow- I looked at the clock and winced. I had school _today_ , in just four hours. Getting at least some sleep would be a good idea.  
  
Or, then again, since there was nothing important going on today, no tests or projects or anything, I could just skip school and spend some more time with Liz. And possibly with Yolanda, though getting the two of them together for a threesome sounded like a long-term project instead of something that I could propose out of the blue and have them agree to.  
  
That was a nice thought to consider, I decided. One that I would make my mind up on when I woke up, whenever that was. For now, I draped my arm over Liz’s body and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw before going to sleep was the happy smile that Liz still wore.

*******

It took a while before I realized that the beeping I was hearing was an alarm. It wasn’t _my_ alarm, which explained why it had taken me so long to figure that out.  
  
Finally, I managed to start flopping my arm around, looking for the alarm and to either turn it off or unplug it. First I got a handful of Liz’s boob before I managed to get myself together enough to figure out what _side_ the beeping was coming from.  
  
That also woke up Liz, who started grunting and grumbling as she twitched around. By the time I managed to find the alarm and hit enough buttons that one of them turned the clock off, Liz was back asleep. But I couldn’t let her stay like that. I forced myself upwards and blinked, staring at the clock. Wow, seven thirty. I should have been up an hour ago at least.  
  
Groaning, I shook Liz awake. It took a while for that to happen and I got awake enough to wonder if I should start trying some _other_ methods of waking her up. Fun, sexy methods.  
  
Because, even with everything that had happened last night, I was _still_ feeling kind of horny. Not to the point where I was going to pin Liz down and start rutting her right here and now. But the thought of having sex with Liz some more had a whole lot more than just a _mental_ attraction.  
  
In the end, I managed to get her up. She blearily blinked and then yawned, stretching her arms out and almost knocking a lamp to the floor. I took the chance to look her over again, because that was not a sight that I could get tired of very easily. She still looked so _pretty_ , with her long brown hair going down to her shoulder blades, the wonderful curves of her body, every bit of her looked so _nice_. And I had gotten to see it. To do a whole lot more than just _see_ it. What a wonderful lady she was.  
  
“Come on, Liz,” I said, opening up her closet and seeing not just one but two night robes. How lucky for me. I tossed one to her and slid into the other one. “Don’t you want to say good morning to your daughter before she leaves for school?”  
  
“Ugh. Right. Madison.”  
  
A minute after that, Liz finally rose to her feet and slid into the robe, belting it closed. It was a pretty loose belt and she was still showing off a lot of her boobs. But her nipples weren’t actually on display, so I supposed it was good enough. And no more than half of her thighs were showing as well.  
  
A lot less of me was on display, especially because I had bothered to actually properly tie my robe. Not that Liz seemed in the proper state to appreciate me no matter how much skin I was showing. For now, at least. After she got some coffee in her, I was sure that would change.  
  
Even more than half-asleep, she was still pretty clingy. That was _not_ something that I was complaining about. Not at all. It felt nice to have an attractive older woman like Liz draped over me, one hand at my breast even though nothing was actually _happening_ with that hand.  
  
Madison’s head slowly turned towards as we entered the kitchen. She was bent over a bowl of cereal, not looking quite as cute as she normally did. Maybe it was because of the big bags underneath her eyes.  
  
Whatever the reason was, she looked… worn out. Really worn out. But not so worn out that she wasn’t able to go a bit pale as she saw the two of us.  
  
“Morning, Madison,” Liz said happily. It was a calm, quiet sort of happy but it was impossible to miss just how _satisfied_ she was. And I could take a whole lot of pleasure in knowing that I had been the one to satisfy her. “How are you doing?”  
  
Madison had a hunted look on her face that I didn’t think I had _ever_ seen on her before. Her eyes darted from side to side before she shoved a big spoonful of cereal into her mouth as a pretty effective way to avoid having to answer the question.  
  
I was doing my best not to look too smug right here. I wasn’t entirely succeeding, but at least I wasn’t looking like the Queen of Shit Mountain as I sat down opposite Madison. She was looking right at me, her spoon halfway between her mouth and the bowl.  
  
“Oh, Taylor, what would you like for breakfast?” Liz asked, going to the cabinets and starting to rifle through them. “I have instant oatmeal usually and Madison has her cereal.”  
  
I thought about if I should have Madison’s usual breakfast and eat it right in front of her. Possibly while staring at her the entire while. No, I decided after looking into her bowl. I wasn’t a fan of sugary cereals, not this early in the morning.  
  
“I’ll just have some toast and butter, Liz,” I said, turning my head to give a nice, big smile at Liz. “Do you want me to make you some coffee?”  
  
“Oh would you? Thank you, sweety,” Liz said, giving me a very nice smile. I smiled back and stood up.  
  
I noticed that the spoon full of cereal was still halfway up to Madison’s mouth. Well, if she was still feeling hungry, that was on her to decide if she was going to finish or not. Instead, I started the coffeemaker going and prepared a mug for Liz and some tea for me.  
  
“So, Madison,” Liz said, sitting down next to her daughter and smiling brightly. “I think you know Taylor already?”  
  
Madison slowly nodded, her head turning to look at me. The expression _deer in the headlights_ seemed very fitting.  
  
“Oh, I’m glad that the two of you know each other so well already,” Liz said happily, perking up even though she still hadn’t gotten her coffee. “I wish I had known her earlier, too,” she added, running a hand down my back as I stood next to her. It felt nice. And I wasn’t even talking about the look on Madison’s face. “But she’s going to be coming over here a lot more often, right, Taylor?”  
  
“Of course, Liz,” I said, planting a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and gave my butt a squeeze.  
  
Madison had been staring at us for all of it. She was seeing every single second of it. I _knew_ she was seeing every second of it. I gave her a smile, a smile that tried to tell her how happy I was that I was getting to spend time (sexy time, too) with a woman as cool and fun to be with as Liz. There wasn’t a matching smile on her face.  
  
“Now, Taylor, will you be going to school today?” Liz asked.  
  
I thought about it. There were only twenty minutes left till school started. I wasn’t dressed. I hadn’t showered. (And I _needed_ a shower.) Liz was obviously still feeling horny. And I wanted to spend more time with Liz.  
  
“I don’t think so,” I said, shaking my head. “I’d rather spend some more time with you, Liz.”  
  
“Normally, I’d say that you need to go to school,” Liz giggled, pulling me onto her lap and kissing me deeply, “but I’m not your mother so… let’s spend the day together.” We kissed. I had intended it to start out as just a quick peck on the lips. But neither of us could pull away from the other and the kiss deepened and deepened. It was a solid minute before we pulled apart.  
  
“Oh, um, Madison,” Liz said, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head as Madison flinched, her spoon dropping into the bowl. “I suppose, just this once, I’ll let you skip school today as well.” She paused. “Is there a movie or something you want to see today?”  
  
“I…” Madison said, her voice more of a strangled grunt, “yes, Mom.” Her eyes, wild and desperate and horrified, went to me as she pushed her chair back, almost knocking it over. “I’m going to... go now.”  
  
She backed out of the room, still staring at the two of us. I smiled and turned back to Liz. We kissed again before Liz rested her head against my chest. She sighed happily and I could feel her hands squeezing down on my hips. It felt nice. So nice that my dick was starting to get hard again as I pressed up against her.  
  
I could hear Madison rummaging around in her bedroom, probably getting ready for… wherever she was going. Possibly a bar. I hoped she had a good time. And I realized that I actually meant that more than I didn’t. I was feeling so happy and close to Liz right now I could even extend some charity to Madison.  
  
“You know, honey,” Liz said, giggling as she drew closer to me, “I’ve never done it on a table before.” She ran her hand up my thigh, slipping underneath my borrowed robe. “Want to see what it’s like?”  
  
How could I say no to a question like that? I smiled and drew closer to Liz, running my hand up along her arm and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
She was just as good of a kisser as she had been last night. We moaned into each other’s mouths as we started to make out, rocking back and forth as the lust grew and grew inside of each of us.  
  
We tried our best to keep on kissing even as Liz stood up and backed up against the kitchen table. There was a rattle of cutlery as she hopped up onto it and I followed, feeling the edge of the table press against my knees.  
  
Who needed breakfast?


	3. Chapter 3

**Unconventional Revenge Chapter Three**

How many years had it been since I had last come to the Barnes’s house? I wasn’t sure. I had a lot of good memories of it, birthday parties and sleepovers and all that sort of thing. But the pall of Emma’s completely fucked-up betrayal hung over everything, tainting it all.

Well, there was a good way to take care of that. Make some new memories of enjoyable times spent here. Without Emma being involved at all. And with Anne being away at college and Mr. Barnes gone for good, that only left one possible candidate.

Of course, after having fucked Sophia’s and Madison’s mothers, it would just make sense if I kept on going and seduced and impregnated Mrs. Barnes as well, right? And from what I could remember, Mrs. Barnes had a _very_ nice figure, though the last time I had spent any time with her, I hadn’t been old enough to actually care about that sort of thing.

I rang the doorbell and shifted my weight from side to side. I knew that Mrs. Barnes had to be at home alone. Liz had texted me, apologizing for having to cancel our date, but that Madison, Emma and Julia were all coming over and she wanted to spend some time with her daughter. That had been quite all right with me.

The door opened and Mrs. Barnes blinked as she looked at me. I quickly ran my eyes over her. She looked a lot like she had a few years ago. Her red hair wasn’t as bright and vibrant as it had been and either she had gotten shorter or I had gotten taller. But she still had a _very_ attractive figure, one that Emma had obviously inherited. Though I couldn’t recall Emma having quite such large breasts, breasts that were quite clearly outlined in the tight sweater Mrs. Barnes was wearing.

“Why, Taylor,” she said, sounding quite surprised as she looked at me. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” She stepped backwards, ushering me inside. “Come in, come in, it’s been ages. What brings you here?”

Did she really think that Taylor had just found better things to do with her time than hanging out with Emma? Taylor felt her face twitch, but she forced herself to smile and thank Mrs. Barnes as she was led inside.

The inside of the house hadn’t changed all that much, though Taylor noticed that there weren’t any family portraits up on the walls anymore. Just single photos of each of the women of the Barnes family, sitting alone in their own frames. She was sure that there was some deeper analysis to be done there, but it was beyond Taylor’s skills.

Instead, she sat down on the new couch (which made the third couch the Barnes family had had, since Taylor and Emma had gotten into most trouble in their life after what they did with the first one when they were five) as Mrs. Barnes sat down at the far end of the couch.

Taylor had given some pretty serious thought to how to seduce Mrs. Barnes. After all, they _knew_ each other. Not super well, especially not lately, but Taylor did have a very vivid memory of complaining to Mrs. Barnes one hot summer day about how she wasn’t looking forward to starting kindergarten. That was going to make the thought of having sex with Mrs. Barnes a bit _odd_. Though looking over Mrs. Barnes’ body helped soothe some of those concerns.

Because _wow_ , Mrs. Barnes was hot. Taylor had no idea how she had gotten lucky enough to have all three of her bullies’ mothers be so attractive, but she wasn’t about to complain about it. If an opportunity like this was presented to her, she would be mad to do anything but seize it in both hands.

“So, what brings you here, Taylor?” Mrs. Barnes asked, stretching out her legs, which made my eyes dip down once again.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Mrs. Barnes,” I said. “I heard about Mr. Barnes and I wanted to come and say how sorry I am that you and your daughters had to go through that.”

“Yes, well,” Mrs. Barnes said, looking off to the side and scowling. “That was quite a surprise. I thought I knew him better than that.” She sighed heavily. “Thank you for your condolences, but it’s a matter I’m quite happy to leave in the past.”

“I understand,” I said quickly. “And I also wanted to say that I wanted to get the chance to talk to you. But lately, I’ve been feeling some stuff… you know, inside. It’s too embarrassing to go to Mom about and I wanted to talk to an adult about what I was feeling. And who better than you?”

I felt _really_ dirty, using Mom’s name for something like this. But it also worked. The look that passed over Mrs. Barnes’s face was a mix of a bunch of different emotions, more than I could actually tell apart all at once. But she nodded and leaned forward, resting her crossed forearms on her knees.

“Oh, I understand completely, Taylor.” She scooted along the couch to get closer to me, draping a hand on my shoulder. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I was wondering,” I said, smiling at her and smelling her perfume. It was some kind of floral scent, but I couldn’t narrow it down any further than that, “if, well,” I glanced to the side and swallowed. This was going to be a pretty blunt seduction attempt, but I hadn’t been able to think of anything better, “I’ve been feeling funny over the past year.”

“Funny how?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

“Like, down there,” I said, waving a hand at my crotch. “Whenever I wake up, it’s hard, when I see pretty girls, it can get distracting, that sort of thing.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Barnes said, frowning a bit. “Sex.” She sighed. “I’ve had this talk with both my daughters but I never really thought that I’d be having it with you.” She weakly smiled. “Well, how thorough is Winslow’s sex ed program anyway?”

“I mean, I know what it’s called and stuff,” I said, blushing a bit. “I have an erection and it ends in an orgasm. But…”

“Yes, hearing it in class can be different from real life, in all sorts of things,” Mrs. Barnes said with a sigh. “Well, both Anne and Emma and even myself, don’t have penises, so there’s a certain limit on how much information I can provide on how to cope with something like that.”

She leaned back against the couch and stared upward for a bit, thinking. I let her think and hoped that I was handling this the right way. After all, it wasn’t like I could wipe her memory and try for another go if this didn’t work out.

“So something I’ve always believed in was burning off the lust by masturbating,” Mrs. Barnes said. “When Emma and Anne got old enough to start dealing with this kind of thing, I made certain to pull them aside for a quiet talk and give them something to help out with.” She looked at me. “I’m not certain what kind of toys would work in your case, though.”

I nodded, a bit shocked at how sexually open Mrs. Barnes was being. This might end up being easier than I had thought.

“Is there anything you can do to help?” I asked.

“Just that it would be a good idea to regularly masturbate so that you don’t end up thinking with your lower head and getting yourself into trouble,” Mrs. Barnes said. “You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

“There’s some people I like,” I said, mind spinning as I made sure to give an inaccurate picture of my romantic life without actually _lying_. “But, well, it can be…”

“I remember what my teenage years were like,” Mrs. Barnes said with a smile. “You don’t need to try and put it into words, Taylor.” She patted my back. “The important thing is that you just stay safe out there. Sex can lead to a lot of big mistakes, though,” she glanced down at my crotch, so quickly she might not even have been aware she was doing so. “I suppose you have to worry about it from both ends.”

That was one of the more... ways, I was just going to go with ways, I had heard used to describe my genitals. Not that I planned to be using anything but my dick on Zoe to knock her up. And geez, when you put it like that, it sounded like _I_ was the bad guy instead of just getting a bit of revenge against the trio. I nodded, instead.

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk to me about, Taylor?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

“No,” I said, smiling at her, trying to look as pretty as I could. I didn’t have much to work with in that department, but I could at least _try_. “Thank you for listening to me and giving me some advice, though.”

“Any time, Taylor,” she said, leaning over to give me a hug. That was something I was glad to take, especially since it meant that the very tip of my chin ended up pressed against her upper breasts. It wasn’t the most erotic position in the world, but it still gave me a chance to start to get hard, which always felt nice. “It’s been so long since you’ve been over and I would love it if I saw more of you.”

“Of course, Mrs. Barnes,” I said, smiling and nodding. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

“Would you like to stay until Emma comes back?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

“Sorry, but I need to get back home,” I said. “I’ve got to start getting dinner ready for when Mom comes home to finish it off.”

“Oh, tell her hi for me,” Mrs. Barnes said, rising to her feet and smiling at me. “It’s been ages since we talked.”

“Of course,” I said, not sure if I was actually going to do that or not. “And it was nice being able to talk to you, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Same here, Taylor,” Mrs. Barnes said, giving me a quick hug. It barely lasted long enough for me to feel the pressure of her arms and body against me before separating. “And take care on your way back home, you hear?”

*******

A few minutes later, I was walking down the sidewalk with a spring in my step. I was feeling good about my chances. With any luck, Mrs. Barnes wouldn’t mention this to Emma. I _knew_ that Emma knew about what I’d done to Liz and possibly to Yolanda. If she heard that I was spending time with her mother, then she was certain to connect the dots.

She would, in time, anyway. But there was a big difference between Emma figuring out that I was planning to seduce and impregnate her mother and having a family meeting where Mrs. Barnes announced that I had already put a daughter inside of her.

For now, I thought that I would head back home. I had homework to do and I wanted to spend time with my own mother. Who was _not_ pregnant, which might end up being a rare condition in these parts.

*******

The chicken was pretty good. I was enjoying it, along with the other dishes that Mom and I had made. I looked up at her and smiled as she bent over her own food. It was so _nice_ to be able to spend time together with her like this. I wondered how many family meals Emma, Madison and Sophia shared with their own mother. Not too many, I was willing to bet. Especially for Sophia.

“How was school today, Taylor?” Mom asked, looking up at me and pushing her own glasses up her nose.

“It was alright,” I said. And it had been. The bullies had mostly lost their appetite for fucking with me, and that meant I was finally able to concentrate on getting schoolwork done. My grades were still going to be pretty bad by the end of the year, but at least they were going to be above failing. “I went over to Emma’s house today, after school.”

“How is she doing?” Mom asked. “It’s been ages since she was over here.”

“That’s what Mrs. Barnes said,” I said, rolling my eyes a bit and smiling. “She wasn’t there, actually, so I just spent some time chatting with Mrs. Barnes.” I paused and took another mouthful of food. “She says hi, by the way.”

“You know, I should call her one of these days, maybe set up a lunch date,” Mom said meditatively. “But did you have a good time?” She smiled at me. “I’m glad that you’ve been spending some more time out of the house, Taylor. It does me good to see that.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said, glancing down at my plate. Would she still think that it was so good if she knew that I was going around and fucking two different women her age and trying to seduce a third? And that I was doing it all to get revenge for my bullying? “I’m having a good time, too.”

We shared a smile at that and fell into silence for a while as we kept on eating. It felt nice. Just being able to spend time with Mom like this, not having to talk about or worry about anything? Yeah, it was the kind of thing that I could really get used to. I smiled in satisfaction as I drank some milk.

It sounded trite, but I really did love my mom.

*******

Yolanda was starting to show. Her belly was getting bigger. Especially when she didn’t bother to wear anything but a bra and panties when she answered the door to let me in.

I knew I had a goofy smile on my face as I looked at her and I didn’t care. And if people saw her in the time it took for her to close the door, then she obviously didn’t mind. I ran my eyes over her body, seeing the hourglass figure, the huge boobs, the thick thighs, all the things about her that always got my heart racing and my dick hard when I thought about her.

“Hello, Taylor,” Yolanda said, pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in between her cleavage and returned the hug, pressing our bodies up close. It felt _nice_ and I knew that she could feel my cock getting hard against her. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Same here, Yolanda,” I said, nodding as I pulled back from the hug and looked her over. “It’s always nice to spend time with you.”

Yolanda was the first of the mothers that I had impregnated. And it was obvious. Her belly was starting to grow. It wasn’t very big yet, but there was still an obvious curve to her stomach. It looked nice, her deep, black skin stretching outward. It looked really nice.

“You know, Taylor,” Yolanda said, reaching down and grabbing my ass, “Sophia and Terry aren’t home.” She smiled, running her eyes over my body just like I had done with her. “And an old woman like me has some _needs_.”

“You’re not old at all,” I said, shaking my head, lifting my eyes a bit to study her breasts in the pale blue bra she wore. She filled it _really_ nicely. “And looking better than ever.”

“Oh, this?” Yolanda asked with a grin as she waved her hand at the lingerie she wore. “This is just something comfortable I slipped into this morning.”

I nodded, obviously not believing her for a second. Not that she was actually trying to convince me of anything, of course. I just nodded and stared and enjoyed myself. Then Yolanda was brushing past me, her hand dragging across my crotch in what wasn’t at all an accident as she went towards the living room.

“So, what have you been up to in the past few days?” Yolanda asked.

“Oh, not much, school, homework, you, that sort of thing,” I said. “Actually, I have been spending some time with Zoe Barnes. You know, Emma’s mom?”

“Oh, her,” Yolanda said after a second’s thought. “Red hair, likes to wear long skirts.” I nodded. “How’s she doing, anyway?”

“Pretty good,” I said. “We’ve been getting kind of close after not spending a lot of time together for the past few years.”

Yolanda looked me over carefully, a knowing expression playing on her face. She sat back on the couch and crossed one thick, toned leg over the other. That was kind of distracting, but I forced myself to keep on looking at her.

“I bet you’ve been getting very close to the attractive mother of one of your classmates,” Yolanda said, smiling. “Are you planning on getting even closer to her?”

I blushed and looked around, feeling sweat starting to form on my forehead. This was… well, that was a bit hard to come up with a _good_ answer to. I coughed into my hand.

“I’m just trying to…” I trailed off, not able to think of a good end to that sentence.

“Just trying to fuck as many hot women as possible?” Yolanda asked, suddenly standing up and sitting back down on my lap. I gulped and stared at her cleavage for a long time before finally remembering to tilt my head back and look up at her face. “To let as many women as possible cum from that hard dick of yours?”

And now Yolanda was starting to rub back and forth against my crotch. That felt _really_ good and my dick was pretty hard already. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her upper body, holding her close against me as Yolanda made a satisfied sound in the back of her throat.

“Well,” Yolanda said, “I’ve been talking to Liz Clements as well, you know? I see her when she drops off Madison and the like.”

I nodded as Yolanda leaned forward, pressing my face against her boobs again. It was getting hard to think of anything except turning Yolanda over and fucking the hell out of her.

“And she mentioned that she had been spending a lot of time with you as well.” Yolanda was stroking the back of my head. “And the way she said that, well, a few more questions and what do you know?”

“I’ve been having sex with her too,” I admitted. That was obviously going to be the next thing that Yolanda said, so I might as well not play dumb and pretend that I had never even met Liz.

“I can see why,” Yolanda said, starting to drag her hips back and forth and press her pussy against my crotch and thighs, through her panties. “She is _quite_ the attractive woman, isn’t she?” She trailed her fingers along my chin, making me look up at her. She looked pretty turned on as well. “And now what are you doing, spending time with Mrs. Barnes?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing,” I said, reaching behind Yolanda to give her huge butt a squeeze. My fingers sank in deep and I still wasn’t getting most of it. “And I think you approve.”

“Heh,” Yolanda chuckled, pushing back against me. “Now, why in the world would I approve of some skinny rail of a teenage girl going around and having sex with a bunch of middle-aged women?” She looked at me, a glint in her eyes. “Think of the right answer to this, Taylor, and you get a reward.”

I swallowed, doing my best to think of what the right answer _was_. There was one possibility that was jumping up and down and screaming at the top of my mind, so I decided to go with that, especially since I didn’t have any other actual ideas.

“It’s because you find that idea to be really hot,” I said, as confidently as I could. “It’s your fetish, just like-,” no, no, better not tell her about how hot and bothered Liz got over the idea of being knocked up.

“Like what?” Yolanda asked, pushing back against my hands and making me moan as I felt her ass pressing against me. “Well, never mind,” she said, after it became clear that I wasn’t going to answer. “And _yes_ , you’re right, Taylor,” she said with a smile, swooping in for a quick kiss. “I do enjoy age play.” She snorted. “Heck, back when I was your age, I found a man that was, well, never mind about that.” She pressed herself close to me. “Now, let’s head upstairs and you can get your _reward_.”

Wow, okay, this was turning out a lot better than I thought. I tried to pick Yolanda up off of me, but I wasn’t strong enough to lift _myself_. Someone who had an extra thirty pounds on me? Just not happening.

But at least I had gotten the right answer. And plenty to think about. To think about _later_ , because right now, I wasn’t going to be doing anything but having pretty hot sex with Yolanda for a couple of hours.

Man, I was used to thinking that my life sucked, but it actually had some pretty nice perks, didn’t it?

*******

I was at the Barnes’s house again. And once again, Mrs. Barnes and I were the only ones there, with Emma off doing something or other. A good thing, too. It gave me room to work, though I supposed that the expression on Emma’s face if she saw me with her mother might be pretty amusing.

Mrs. Barnes and I were sitting outside on the back porch. I could see the pool that Emma and I had loved to go swimming in off to the side and a large expanse of mowed grass before it hit the border fence about an acre away.

It was nice out here. I had some good memories of it and the place hadn’t really changed that much since I had last been here. I glanced over at Mrs. Barnes. She hadn’t really changed all that much, either.

A stray memory, of Mrs. Barnes in a swimsuit, watching over me and Emma, came to mind. At the time, I had barely noticed her at all, far more intent on playing with my best friend. Now, though, I kind of wished I could remember more of what it had looked like, beyond bright yellow. And what _she_ had looked like, inside of it.

“I was thinking of maybe having you and your mother come over for dinner some day soon,” Mrs. Barnes said, taking a sip from her mug of coco. “It would be like the old days, having all of us together.”

Well, not _all_ of us. Not without Dad and Mr. Barnes. But I knew what she meant and I liked the idea. Well, I liked the idea of spending more time with Mrs. Barnes. I didn’t want to be with Emma. Not until I had gotten a lot closer to Mrs. Barnes.

You know, I was probably going to have to get in the habit of calling her Zoe, wouldn’t I? It was really hard to think of seducing her while I was still acting like I had ten years ago. But calling her by her first name didn’t come all that easily to me and I shifted around a bit as I tried to get my mind back on track.

“I’ll let Mom know about that and the two of you can set something up,” I said, wondering if it was ever going to happen. Mom worked a _lot_ and she didn’t always have time to relax, even on the weekends. “It could be interesting.”

I looked over Mrs. Barnes as she took another sip from her mug. I had already finished my own cup of tea (I had gone for hours without back at school) so I didn’t have much to keep my hands busy. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Sometimes I wish things were like the way they were back then,” Mrs. Barnes said, staring at where the playset had used to be. Two swings, a slide and a raised platform. _Very_ fun, up until both Emma and I got too big to really fit on it anymore. “Things were… better, then.”

I nodded. I could agree with that. Being friends with Emma had still felt better than taking my revenge on Emma, no matter how enjoyable that revenge actually was. But it wasn’t like there was anything I could do to make her my friend again. That was something that only Emma could do. And I had a feeling that knowing that I was fucking and breeding her mother wasn’t going to make her want to _be_ that friendly to me.

“Yeah, things were great back then,” I said, reaching over and laying my hand on top of hers. “The things we used to get up to…”

“Hm,” Mrs. Barnes snorted. “Some of those things are only amusing to me now that a decade has passed.”

I nodded. I could come up with a few likely candidates for what Mrs. Barnes was thinking of. Although I didn’t think she was _ever_ going to laugh over the couch incident.

“I always enjoyed coming here,” I said, looking at her. “It was always fun to be with Emma and I liked being with you as well.” She turned her head to meet my gaze and I poured all of what I was feeling and the truth behind it into my gaze. “You were always very kind to me and I liked seeing you.”

“I liked seeing you at the front door as well, Taylor,” Mrs. Barnes said with a smile. “You were always so full of energy.”

“I still am,” I said, nodding quickly. “It’s just a different kind of energy these days.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Barnes asked, giving me a look that I couldn’t quite read. “What do you do to burn off all that energy?”

Well, that was an invitation that was just about gift-wrapped for me. I shifted around don the patio chair I was sitting on, coughing a bit into my hand as I looked at her.

“Well, there’s all these pretty girls around that I like looking at,” I said, feeling red appearing on my face. Hopefully Mrs. Barnes would think that was the blush of embarrassment and not the flush of arousal. “I can get really… twitchy, thinking about how beautiful they are.”

Mrs. Barnes snorted and turned her head to the side. I thought she was smiling, but couldn’t get a good enough look at her face to be sure. When she turned back, her face was set in a very wry expression.

“And do you ever manage to _do_ anything with that energy?” Mrs. Barnes asked. Then she blinked and shook her head. “No, sorry, Taylor, that was inappropriate. I’m sorry I asked that of you.”

“I don’t mind,” I said with a shrug. “I feel like I can be really open and honest with you.”

“Still,” Mrs. Barnes said, quickly rising from her chair, “it’s getting late and I’m sure you have a bunch of homework to do. We can meet again later, Taylor.”

Well, I could take a hint well enough. I rose to my feet, nodding. That hadn’t gone _as_ well as I had hoped, but I still thought that I had managed to make some progress there. And that last comment from Mrs. Barnes had _opportunity_ written all over it in big golden letters.

“I’ll see you later, Mrs. Barnes,” I said, nodding and standing as well. I weighed the pros and cons and went in for a quick hug. “It was good to see you,” I said, as I wrapped my arms around her middle for a second then drew back.

“I, yes, it was good to see you, too,” Mrs. Barnes said. “Stay safe going home, Taylor.”

I nodded. And I might even get some homework done, though I had some other enjoyable things to think about as well.

*******

I looked up at the Clements’s house. Then I knocked on the door. Then a smile formed on my face.

Madison was the one to open the door. I hadn’t even known that she was home. And she wasn’t expecting to see me, either. When she saw that I was there, she actually _winced_ , like I had reached out and struck her across the face.

“Hi, Madison,” I said, smiling at her. “Is Liz home?”

“What do you want, Taylor?” Madison asked, sounding sick as she stared at me.

“Oh, I just wanted to go spend some time with your mother,” I said, slipping past her and heading for kitchen. “It’s always so fun to get to be with her.”

Madison made a strangled sound in the back of her throat at that and I let a smile appear on my face. I didn’t really rub my relationship with Yolanda into Sophia’s face, because there _was_ the possibility, quite a high possibility, really, of Sophia decking me right then and there. And obviously I didn’t want to spoil things before I got far enough with Mrs. Barnes. But Madison? Madison by herself was about as much of a threat as a grumpy puppy.

“Oh, Taylor!” Liz said happily, poking her head around a corner. “I thought that I heard you!” She sashayed around the corner and gave me a big hug. “It’s great to see you again.”

I opened my mouth to say that I was glad to see her as well. Then I felt her hands going down and grabbing my butt straight through my jeans. And Madison was still behind us and had to be watching.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Liz asked, planting a quick kiss on my cheek before pulling back.

“Sure, why not?” I asked, smiling back at her and quickly running my eyes up and down along her body. If her pregnancy was showing yet, it wasn’t showing even through the tight white shirt she was wearing. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Good,” she said, nodding. “We’ll be having lasagna and there’s _always_ more lasagna.”

“I’ll help you prepare it, if you want,” I offered. I didn’t really know how to make lasagna, but how hard could it be?

“That’s sweet of you, dear,” Liz said, patting my cheek and smiling, “but Madison will already be helping me and the kitchen just isn’t big enough for three people to be working in it.”

I nodded and glanced back at Madison. She looked like she was either going to faint or throw up, and, frankly, I didn’t really care which she did. What mattered was that she was obviously waiting to wake up from this.

“But dinner won’t be for hours yet anyway,” Liz said. “How about we go and,” she brushed the back of her hand against my crotch, “catch up with each other?”

“That sounds wonderful,” I said, nodding happily. “There’s a lot of stuff I want to show you.”

The smile on Liz’s face somehow got even lewder than it already was. Which was _quite_ the feat. She nodded and started heading back towards her bedroom, putting far more sway in her hips that was actually called for. I didn’t mind a bit as I watched.

I could tell that Madison was still standing by the open door, staring after us. I debated waving at her as I stepped into her mother’s bedroom for some sex, but decided not to. That just would be crass, after all.

And I was all about dignity and being an upstanding person. Now, how was I going to be fucking Liz today? Taking her on all fours? Pounding her up against a wall? Doing a 69? There were just so many options on how to fuck a woman more than twice my age and I was looking forward to any and all of them.

*******

I thought that Mrs. Barnes had put some extra care and effort into her appearance today. She looked _really_ nice and I thought that the makeup I could see was subtle enough that it wasn’t obvious, but was still there to enhance her already beautiful features.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and once again, Mrs. Barnes and I were the only ones around. Not that it had taken much planning to make sure that Emma wasn’t around, given that I had heard her talking to her friends about her plans yesterday. So there was nothing to get in the way of the two of us. And I had a _good_ feeling about what was going to happen today.

“Why, Taylor,” Mrs. Barnes said, looking me up and down as she brought me inside her home. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” She smiled. “Although I was glad to hear that you and your mother are coming by tomorrow for that dinner.”

“Yes, I was glad that there was a time that could work for all of us,” I said, only bending the truth a _bit_. I wasn’t sure how I felt about spending more time around Emma, but being with both Mom and Mrs. Barnes would be a pretty nice thing.

“You’re looking good, Mrs. Barnes,” I said, smiling at her as we sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen table.

“Oh, you think so?” Mrs. Barnes said, running a hand through her styled red hair. “Well, a woman enjoys looking pretty from time to time, you know? Even when there’s nobody around to look pretty for.”

“Oh, that hardly seems fair,” I said, recognizing a chance when I saw it. “I’m sure someone like you must be getting a lot of attention from other people.”

Mrs. Barnes snorted in a non-too ladylike way. She shook her head before meeting my gaze.

“Well, there’s the attention I want and there’s the attention I get,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll learn the difference in time.”

Oh, I was already well aware of the difference. But now didn’t seem like a good time to get into that. Instead, I just smiled as best as I could at her and tried to look as pretty as I could.

I had gotten some help with that, from Mom and Yolanda and Liz, though I hadn’t told all of them all of the truth. Just that I was ready to start to try looking feminine. Mom had been very glad to help me with that, Yolanda had given me a knowing smirk and a few tips that I could only try out in private and Liz had almost physically dragged me in front of a makeup mirror.

And it had worked, to a really surprising extent. I couldn’t quite believe that I looked this _good_. It had taken a lot of work to look this good and it was going to take a lot of work every time I wanted to do it again, but at least it had a pretty strong effect.

“I’m interested in hearing whatever it is you want to talk about,” I said, leaning forward. With some girls, that might have given them a chance to flash their cleavage. For me, it was just some movement. “I do like you, Mrs. Barnes.”

“You can call me Zoe, Taylor,” Mrs. Barnes, Zoe, said. “Anyway, what do I want to talk about?” She stared above my head for a moment while I waited patiently. Then she lowered her gaze back down to me. “Well, do you remember when we were talking about your needs, now that you’ve hit puberty?”

I nodded, my heart beating faster in my chest. If this was going where I thought it was, then, well, fuck yes, this was going to be great!

“I’ve been doing some thinking about that,” Zoe said, not quite looking at me as she blushed in a _very_ cute manner. “And I was wondering just what you would like to do if you heard that I was interested in helping you out?” She coughed into her hand, mimicking my own gesture. “I know how… stressed teenagers can be if they don’t get an outlet for their urges. I wouldn’t like to think of you suffering because you can’t get some relief.”

I was getting quite a bit of relief every single day from Liz and Yolanda. I wasn’t going to bring that up, though, because _duh_. This was a great chance, an _amazing_ chance. And there was the fact that what I was thinking about was obviously what Zoe wanted to have happen, too. How could I turn down a chance like this when it was just dumped into my lap?

“I would like that,” I said, nodding. “You’re a very pretty woman… Zoe.” I looked her in the eyes. “I think that being able to spend time with you, like what you’re talking about, would be really sweet and special.”

Zoe smiled. She also looked kind of embarrassed, but that made sense, given what she was proposing and the relationship the two of us had. She cleared her thought, standing up from the kitchen table and starting to pace back and forth.

“Then, well, I wouldn’t want to pressure you into anything that you’re not ready for,” Zoe said, obviously unaware that I had spent an enjoyable ninety minutes yesterday with Yolanda, exploring the joys of anal sex with a hot, pregnant, black woman. “But I think that it might be a good idea if I helped guide you along and showed you how to properly…” she went on and on. Obviously being married to a lawyer had rubbed off on her. I nodded and stood up, getting close to her and cutting her off.

“I know what you’re trying to say, Zoe,” I said, smiling up at her. “And I want what you’re offering me.” I blushed a bit. “I think it would feel really good.”

Zoe nodded stiffly, looking like she was going to start sweating like a stuck pig. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Lips only, no tongue.

And that was still enough to feel really good. Zoe melted into my kiss and put her own hand on my shoulder. We kissed for a long while before she finally pulled back, shaking her head and coughing.

“Ah, no, um, Taylor,” Zoe said, stammering in an _adorable_ manner. “This is just, um, it’s just about making sure that you can think clearly.” She glanced down at my crotch. “That way you can figure out who you want to date instead of just going for the first girl with a pretty smile.”

Okay, maybe we weren’t going to be going all the way today. But I was still fine with that. I could still think of some _really_ fun things for the two of us to do together. And from the blush on Zoe’s cheeks, she was thinking of some of the same things, not quite looking me in the eye as she led me from the kitchen into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch. Zoe was _very_ close to me. Very, very close. It was pretty exciting, actually. Feeling her pressing against my side, looking down at me with a sparkle in her eyes as she stared. It made me feel very… turned on, actually. I could feel my dick starting to get hard inside of jeans as I looked up at her.

Then she rested a hand on my crotch. I shivered, feeling her pressing down on my rod. I rested my own hand on her inner thigh, pressing against the orange patterned skirt she wore. We had almost identical looks of lust on our faces. I could tell that even though her mind wasn’t ready for us to go all the way together, her _body_ was aching with desire. Oh _man_ , how I longed to fulfill that desire, to take care of her in just the right way.

“Is there anything you like to think about, when you’re feeling… pent up?” Zoe asked, her voice low, husky and seductive.

“Yes,” I said, nodding. “I like to think about, well, pretty girls,” I shifted from side to side, wondering just how much I should be sharing right now. It was hard to think clearly when I was feeling this turned on.

“What are those girls doing?” Zoe asked.

I paused a second before answering, looking down at Zoe’s cleavage. It was some _great_ cleavage, really. All of the mothers I had seduced had great bodies, when you got down to it. I was really lucky.

“They’re naked, I’m naked,” I said, as the sound of my zipper being pulled down underscored my words. “And we’re, well, having sex.” I shifted from side to side, doing my best to help Zoe get access to my dick, pulling my jeans and panties down a bit. “It’s really hot.”

“What do these girls look like?” Zoe asked. “And are there more than one of them?” She wasn’t even staring at me anymore, instead, looking straight down at my cock.

“Sometimes,” I said, nodding. “Sometimes it’s a whole bunch of them, sometimes, it’s just me and one of them. And they look like all sorts of stuff.” I decided to be honest instead of just dropping references to Yolanda and Liz. “They’re black and white and Asian and some of them are short and some of them are tall and they all look so _sexy_.”

Zoe nodded, making a sound in the back of her throat as she kept on gliding her hand up and down along my dick. It felt _really_ good and I shivered, feeling my rod pulsing in her grip. I stared down at her, feeling a heat and a need building up inside of my chest as I stared down at her.

It was a good thing that I _was_ getting to have sex (and blowjobs, titfucks, all that) on such a regular basis. If I only had my hand to relieve myself with, then Zoe’s handjob technique would have ensured that I only lasted for a miserably short time. As it was, I was able to _enjoy_ it. And I was really, really enjoying this. It felt _great_ , feeling her hand gliding up and down along my shaft and seeing such a beautiful woman studying my rod so intently.

“Beautiful women are very attractive, yes,” Zoe said, not bringing her face up from studying my dick. She was so close that I could feel her breath washing over my rod every second. “And I’m sure a young girl like you has plenty of things she likes to think about doing to them.”

Lust was just _dripping_ off of her voice. I was sure that her panties were so soaked that they were sticking to her now. I wished I could see that, but for now I was going to play the good, innocent girl and let the wise old woman guide me in the ways of sex.

“Sometimes it’s women I know,” I said. After all, how often had I thought about Liz, Zoe and Yolanda all teaming up together to have an orgy with me? Heck, once or twice, I had even entertained the idea of fucking one of the mothers while the daughter was made to watch. I didn’t often feel that vindictive, though. “Sometimes, it’s people I see in movies. Sometimes it’s just characters I come up with in my own head.”

“It sounds like you have a very abundant wellspring to draw upon,” Zoe said, looking up at me. She looked so _hot_ right now. “I’m going to see if the daydreams match up to reality.”

Oh, I already knew the answer to that. Masturbating to the thought of sex was never as good as actual sex. I had learned that lesson time and time again with Yolanda and Liz.

Zoe was still pumping her hand up and down along my shaft, stroking it and making it feel _wonderful_. I shivered, feeling sweat popping out all over my body as she worked on my dick. Man, how were her skills still so sharp? It wasn’t as if she was giving _Emma_ handjobs or anything. For a bunch of different reasons.

Well, whatever the cause, I was just glad to feel her keep on working my dick. By now, my jeans and panties had been kicked so far down that she had access to my balls as well. She was gently cupping them, lightly squeezing them as she kept on stroking my rod.

I focused on my breathing, looking down at her as she bent over my shaft. Oh, she looked so _hot_. I wanted to pick her up, bring her down to the floor and start screwing her on the carpet, right then and there. I knew that we would both enjoy it a ton.

But the time just wasn’t quite right for that yet. I had to be patient and wait. I hated waiting, though at least the handjob was still a _pretty good_ second-best.

“How flexible are you, Taylor?” Zoe asked, glancing up at me.

“Um, you mean physically?” I asked, getting a nod. “I’m alright, I guess? I can touch my toes without bending my knees.”

“I see,” Zoe said. “So you’ve never gotten a blowjob before, just a handjob when you masturbate.”

Oh, I’d gotten _plenty_ of blowjobs. I had facefucked both Yolanda and Liz, making them deepthroat my dick as they moaned underneath me. It would be a bit difficult to tell Zoe that. So instead I went with the truth.

“Um, that’s right,” I said. “When I masturbate, I use my hand.”

And that was true. That was completely and utterly true. It was just that I had sex with Liz or Yolanda about three times for every two times I masturbated and sex with them was always more fulfilling than masturbating, no matter how kinky of a fantasy I dreamed up while I was in my bed.

“Then this will be a brand new experience for you,” Zoe said, taking a deep breath.

Then she lowered her head, wrapping her mouth around my cock. It felt great and I moaned, throwing my head back and staring upwards. A tremor ran through my entire body as I felt Zoe’s warm, soft lips pressing down around my shaft as she steadily went lower and lower down.

Zoe managed to get halfway before stopping. And that was actually further down than I would have thought she could have managed. I didn’t say anything one way or another. I was too busy enjoying the feeling of her tongue pressing against and wrapping around my shaft. I rested a hand on top of Zoe’s head. I wasn’t going to force her further down onto my shaft, but I just liked the contact. It felt nice.

Zoe was as good as Yolanda and Liz were, I’d say. They could all make me feel _really_ good as they gave me blowjobs. Of course, I could do the exact same to them, giving them an orgasm when I ate them out. Should I offer to do the same to Zoe when she was done with me?

I’d decide that later. Right now, I was fine with just having Zoe bobbing up and down along my cock, her skilled tongue and warm mouth making me feel _really_ good as she went up and down along my rod.

For a while, I toyed with one of my favorite fantasies. Yolanda and Liz, both of them very pregnant, presenting their daughters for me, holding Sophia and Madison against their swollen stomachs so I could look over both of their naked forms. And decide which one I was going to fuck first.

That was a really fucked up fantasy on all sorts of levels, I knew. But it was one that I _really_ enjoyed, even though it was obviously never going to happen. But it sure did add a certain spark of excitement to what I was feeling as I got a blowjob from a woman I had known for almost my entire life.

“It feels great, Zoe,” I said, barely remembering to call her that instead of Mrs. Barnes. “You’re so good at this.”

Zoe gave me a thumbs-up. And she kept on going. I relaxed and let her do whatever she wanted to my cock. She was certainly skilled enough to make me feel good as she sucked my cock, bobbing up and down along it with a quick pace. Man, what a _good_ cocksucker she was. That was a thought that I was probably only going to share once she had gotten a lot more used to taking my dick in her mouth, though.

I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me. I wasn’t going to cum as quickly as Zoe thought I was. That was what happened when I got a pair of hot MILFs working over my cock a couple of times a week. Not together, sadly, because I was sure that Yolanda and Liz would hit it off together if they ever did spend time together. And, also, threesome with me and the two hot women I was fucking, that had to be awesome.

The thing was, I had a lot of sexual stamina. I was looking forward to getting to show that off to Zoe at a later date when that stamina would translate into her pleasure. But for right now, I just had to sit back and enjoy the show as my orgasm steadily built up inside of me, rising closer and closer to the surface as Zoe kept on bobbing up and down along my dick.

I ran my eyes along Zoe’s body. I couldn’t see _that_ much from this position, but I could see her butt. Her blouse had gotten pulled up slightly as she bent over my lap, so I could not only see the slight swell of her ass that was visible from here, I could also see the top of her panties. It looked like she was wearing a nice white pair. I was sure that it was clinging to her body quite tightly, in a very erotic manner. Was I going to get to see it today? Probably not, no.

Oh well, I was _just_ getting a very skilled blowjob from a very hot woman. I thought that I was going to be able to live with that.

As Zoe kept on going, I could finally feel my orgasm starting to rise inside of me instead of just getting to enjoy having my hard cock tended to. I groaned and shifted around on my seat on the couch, looking down at Zoe.

“I’m going to cum, Zoe,” I said softly. “I’m going to be cumming soon.”

Zoe looked up at me, almost pulling her mouth off of my cock. She nodded fractionally and then went back to sucking me off. She actually started moving even faster now, doing her utmost to get me off. The lewd sounds of her mouth bobbing up and down my shaft filled the room and I was sure that if Emma had been home and on the first floor of her house, she would certainly have heard and known what we were doing. That was a nice thought.

A nicer thought was what it would feel like to be inside of Zoe’s pussy. That was the thought that actually carried me over into an orgasm. I gasped as I felt my cock twitching inside of Zoe’s mouth, the orgasm forming and I wasn’t remotely able to stop it. Or remotely interested in trying.

My hand tightened on the back of Zoe’s head, feeling the hair pressing against my palm. Then I started to fill her mouth up, my dick pulsing and twitching as shot after shot of semen flowed from my balls, through my dick and into Zoe’s mouth.

Zoe stayed right where she was, even though I wasn’t using anywhere near enough force to keep her head down, her mouth wrapped around my crotch. She _wanted_ to be there. She wanted to taste my cum as it filled her mouth. And I wasn’t going to stop her, either. I just let my dick unload, pouring every bit of semen I had stored up into her mouth as I felt the orgasm washing through me.

This was a _great_ blowjob and I was so _very_ glad that Emma’s mother was giving it to me. I didn’t want to miss out on how good it was for Zoe, either, and looked down at her face. She had a bit of a dazed look on her face as she swallowed.

And that was a pretty nice feeling, feeling her tongue working against my shaft as she sent some of the cum I had poured into her mouth down into her stomach. It gave me a nice shiver at the thought of how horny she must be and how often she had to practice her blowjob skills (on a toy? With a man? Who knew?)

“That felt great, Zoe,” I said, smiling down at her as she slowly recovered from what I had put her through. “You were really good at that.”

“Ah, um, well,” she said, her voice a bit thick as she swallowed some more of the semen and ran her hand across her mouth. She stared down at it for a second before looking around for something to wipe it on. “I wouldn’t want to see you suffering, Taylor. It’s important that you get to make important decisions with a clear head.”

I nodded. I could agree with that. I had noticed, before, what I thought about and did when I was horny and looking forward to visiting Yolanda and Liz versus what I thought about and did when I was just looking forward visiting Yolanda and Liz.

Zoe sat back upright, cleaning her mouth and swallowing a bit more. Except for the slowly fading flush on her cheeks, you could almost think that she hadn’t been giving me a blowjob at all. Well, except for my dick still hanging out in the open. I reached down and covered that up, making myself presentable.

“Thanks again, Zoe,” I said, taking her hand and shaking it. “I really do feel better now.”

In fact, I was feeling _so_ good that it was a good thing that I wouldn’t be seeing Yolanda for a few more hours. I was going to need some time to recharge and get a nice load of cum back in my balls. Yolanda _really_ liked having some cum spurted on her skin and I really liked seeing my white cum standing out against her black skin. So I was going to need to somehow get a _lot_ of semen stored up to properly decorate her increasingly large belly.

“If you _ever_ feel like you’re pent up and need some relief,” Zoe said, looking at me and resting a hand on my shoulder, “just come and visit me, okay, Taylor? I’ll help you with your problems.”

I nodded. I was _certainly_ going to take her up on that offer and see just how far it could go, as well. After all, if she would give me a blowjob, why not give me a titfuck? And if she could give me a titfuck, why not let me have a go at the sweet, wet pussy of hers?

“Oh!” Zoe said as her phone buzzed. She reached over to the endtable and examined it. “I’m sorry, Taylor, this is Anne. You don’t mind if I take it, do you?”

“No, no,” I said, knowing that it wouldn’t have mattered if I said yes, since she was already lifting the phone up to her ear. “Actually, I need to be heading out, anyway.”

“Hi, darling,” Zoe said, giving me a smile and a thumbs up in acknowledgment. “How are you?”

I could hear Anne’s voice but not what she was saying on the phone. I stood up, looking around to make sure that I had all of my stuff with me. Zoe stood up as well and walked me to the door. As I opened it, she tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked around, just in time to see her pull her blouse up, revealing her large breasts sitting snugly inside of her bra. I stared for a good long while, my jaw hanging open and my dick fitfully stirring to life inside of my pants as I looked. Then Zoe pulled her shirt back down with a smirk on her face, hiding those wonderful boobies away.

I left the house in a bit of a daze, a big smile forming on my face as I left. I was feeling _good_. Both about what had just happened and what the odds of this going even further were.

Now, I just needed to get through this dinner with the entire Barnes family and my mom tomorrow. But how hard could that be?

*******

I wasn’t able to keep myself from glaring at Emma. At least my normal expression was pretty close to a scowl already, so it wasn’t _that_ obvious that I was shooting daggers at her. Emma, on the other hand, was even more obviously pissed than I was that I was here, sitting at her dining room table, eating her food.

And the rest of the dinner party were picking up on that. Mom, sitting across from me, was looking between me, Emma and Zoe with a concerned expression on her face. I didn’t like that I was causing her to worry, but I also didn’t care _enough_ to give up on glaring at Emma. And if Emma even noticed that anyone else had noticed she was trying to set me on fire with her mind, she cared even less than I did.

“It’s really good to see you again, Taylor, Mrs. Hebert,” Anne said, her voice bright and artificial as she toyed with the mashed potatoes on her plate. “It seems like it’s been years since I’ve seen either of you. Right, Mom?”

“Yes, I’ve been seeing Taylor a bit more often in the past few weeks,” Zoe said.

That made Emma look away from me at her mom, her eyes going wide for a minute. When she looked back at me, she looked even _more_ pissed. So, the dots were finally connecting, huh? She was realizing that I was going to do the same to her and her mother as I had done to Madison and Liz and Sophia and Yolanda? And that her mother was going to enjoy it just as much as the other two had?

“Really?” Emma asked, her voice trying to sound poisonously sweet, but just sounding _weird_ instead. “Why, Taylor, I had no idea that you had time to spare to come over here without me.”

It was kind of amusing to think that Zoe thought she had seduced me when I had come here to seduce her. I was certain she was getting a thrill out of the whole idea, so why ruin it for her by telling her that I was seducing her to knock her up and get revenge on Emma?

“I’ve always had some very good memories here,” I said as levelly as I could, even as I squeezed down on the fork I was holding as my other hand clutched my knee. “It’s just a pity that school isn’t so welcoming.”

“You get treated at the school the way you deserve to be,” Emma said, venom slipping into her voice. She noticed as much and coughed slightly. “That’s just the way it goes, that’s how everybody gets treated. You, me, Anne, our parents when they were young, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Zoe said, staring off into space a bit before shaking her head. “Back then, if you weren’t the right sort, school could be really… well, I’m sure things have changed for the better.”

I stared at her, wondering just what the story behind all of _that_ was. Then I looked back at Emma. She was looking at her mom and then she looked at me, the hatred and contempt she felt written all over her face. I was a bit better at hiding my emotions, so I only looked disgruntled. It was still really obvious and I could see Mom looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Is school going alright for the two of you?” Mom asked, swinging her head back and forth to look at the both of us.

“Oh, it’s going just fine,” Emma said. “There’s a vermin problem, but me and my friends do our best to stomp down on it.”

That wasn’t as smooth as Emma’s barbs usually were. Everyone looked at her, Anne with a puzzled expression on her face.

“There’s some puffed up bullies at school who think that they can get away with anything they want to,” I said, staring at Emma, pouring every scrap of courage I had into confronting her like this instead of sneaking around behind her back to seduce her mother. “But I’m pretty certain they’re going to learn an important lesson soon about how to treat people correctly.”

“Wait, have you been getting bullied, Taylor?” Mom asked, sounding shocked and hurt. “By who? Why haven’t you been telling me about this?”

I couldn’t help myself. My gaze flashed over to Emma. Mom followed my gaze and gasped. Then she got _pissed_. I wasn’t certain if I had ever seen her looking so angry before.

“ _Emma_?” Mom asked, sounding as if she had just been slapped.

“What?” Emma asked defensively, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “What does it matter if I have some fun with her? Who cares?”

“I do,” I snapped, glaring at her and pushing my glasses further up my face. I could tell that the others were staring at the two of us and that Zoe and Anne looked bewildered and lost. “How many times did I ask, did I _beg_ for you to stop and you just laughed and had Sophia punch me?” Hot tears were welling up in my eyes and I angrily wiped my sleeve across my face.

“Oh, bo ho,” Emma sneered, glaring right back at me. “Maybe you should have actually gotten mad instead of just turning on the waterworks whenever I had a little chat with you!”

“Like you would ever have listened no matter what I did, you bitch,” I said, barely keeping myself in my chair instead of reaching across the table to slap Emma.

“Mom,” Emma said, turning in her chair to look at Zoe, who had an expression of sick revulsion on her face, “are you going to let her talk to your daughter like that?”

“Is it true?” Anne asked, leaning across the table to glare at Emma. “Is Taylor telling the truth?”

“Does it matter?” Emma shot back, getting a pissed look on her face as she glared first at me and then at her sister. “What _matters_ is that she’s insulting us in our own home. Do you think that’s right?”

“Emma, that’s enough,” Zoe snapped. I hadn’t heard that note of command in her voice for over half a decade. “Is that why Taylor hasn’t been coming by?”

“Yes, of course it’s true!” Emma snarled right back, glaring up at her mother. “Why do you care? _I’m_ your daughter, not her! That means you should be protecting me, not wasting time with her.” Her fist was wrapped tightly around a butter knife. “ _Dad_ always cared about me.”

“No, Emma,” Zoe said, her voice suddenly as cold and harsh as the artic. “Go to your room right now.” She pointed at the stairs as she stood up, glaring down at Emma. “We will be talking about this later.”

Emma glared at Zoe and then at me. Then she threw her silverware down onto the table with a clatter and stalked to the stairs, keeping an evil eye on me the entire way. I twisted in my seat to watch her go, a sick anger bubbling up inside of me the entire way.

“Taylor, Annette, I am so, _so_ sorry about this,” Zoe said, her voice trembling and spots of red standing out on her pale cheeks. “If I had the slightest idea, I would-,” she didn’t say anything more and slumped down to her seat, shaking her head as she stared down at her half-eaten meal.

“I, um, yes,” Mom said, standing up and stepping away from the table. “It seems that we all have a lot to talk about, Zoe. Taylor and I will be going home now.” Her voice was very calm and very flat and very controlled.

I nodded, sliding out from my seat as well. Anne gave me a weak smile before leaning over to whisper something underneath her breath to her mother. I waved back before I started to follow Mom out to her car. Oh boy. This was porbably going to be an easier conversation than what Emma and Zoe would be going through, but I still was _not_ looking forward to it at all.

*******

Zoe looked pretty ill at ease as she opened up the door. It was early in the afternoon and I had just come by from Liz’s place. She had given me some good advice, to the extent that I told her what was _really_ going on.

“Taylor,” Zoe said, swallowing and not quite looking me in the eye. “It’s… good to see you again. Real good.”

“I like seeing you too, Zoe,” I said, carefully watching her to see how she responded to me using her first name. “Even with… all of that.”

She nodded and stepped backwards, letting me come inside. I looked around, though my swarm had already told me that Emma was up in her room. It made me feel a bit uneasy about stepping inside the same house that Emma was in, but I shoved that worry back down and came inside.

“Taylor,” Zoe said, taking a deep breath and looking me in the eyes, “I’d like to say how sorry I am for what I learned last week. To think that my _Emma_ ,” she wiped her eyes and looked away. Despite myself and what I felt on the topic of Emma, I did feel sorry for her and nodded. “I thought we had raised her better than that, but to-.” She cut herself off and turned away.

I reached forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jerked a bit but didn’t pull away.

“I,” I paused, trying to think of what I wanted to say and how to say it, “I know how difficult it must have been to hear what was going on,” I said. “I probably should have told you earlier, but, well, you’re Emma’s mother and I’m…” I trailed off, not sure where I was going with this or how I wanted to finish it.

“No, don’t say that,” Zoe said, shaking her head. “Just because she’s my daughter doesn’t mean that she can do anything she pleases. Certainly not to _you_.” She shook her head back and forth. “I’ve grounded her for the next month, but is that really enough?” She reached forward and pulled me into a _very_ tight hug. I actually wheezed a bit, feeling the arms pressing down on me as she hugged me. “Oh, what did I do wrong with her?”

That was a rhetorical question and not one I had an answer to anyway. Instead, I just hugged her in return. It wasn’t even an erotic situation. It was just the two of us holding each other.

Zoe was short enough that she could actually bury her face in my shoulder as I held her. I could feel her body twitching and jerking, but I wasn’t able to think of anything I _could_ do but hold on to her, waiting for her to say something that I could respond to.

“You must think that I’m a horrible mother, don’t you?” Zoe asked, speaking directly into my shirt. “Letting Emma get away with this for so long, not doing a thing to stop her, to make her _behave_ like she should.”

I opened and closed my mouth. Honestly, I had almost never really thought about what kind of parent the mothers of the three bullies were like. I’d always blamed the trio for how they treated me, not their home life. After all, I _knew_ what kind of parents Mr. and Mrs. Barnes had been, so it made it hard for me to actually blame them for how Emma had turned out.

“I,” I said, trying to gather my thoughts, “I think that Emma’s her own person and she makes her own choices.”

“That’s… very sweet of you, Taylor,” Zoe said, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. She gave me a sad smile. “I don’t know if I would have any forgiveness in my heart if I learned that you had been doing something like that to Emma.” She sighed heavily. “And what is Annette going to say when we talk to each other?” She shook her head and held it in her hands. “Oh, sometimes I just want to forget any of this ever happened.”

“Is there something I can do to make you feel better?” I asked, running a hand up and down her back, racking my brains to think of something that _wasn’t_ sex.

“Just- sit with me for a while, will you?” Zoe asked, leading me to the back of the house and stepping outside onto the back porch.

I sat with her, both of us taking one of the deck chairs and looking at over the lawn. Zoe propped her chin up on her hand as she moodily stared out. I wondered if she was actually seeing anything out there or if she was just entirely lost in her own thoughts.

I reached over and rested my hand on her knee. When she glanced at me, I smiled as encouragingly as I could. She gave me a nod and a flicker of a smile of her own, before turning back to looking at the yard, the fence and the house beyond it.

“I just want to turn my brain off,” Zoe said after a while. “And get away from all of _this_.” She sighed heavily. “I suppose whiskey would do the trick,” she saw me flinching out of the corner of her eye. “Yes, that wouldn’t be a good idea, I know.” She turned her head to look at me. “So what would _you_ suggest, Taylor?”

What would I suggest? Sex just didn’t seem like the right thing to suggest right now. Not with how upset Zoe obviously. But I also wasn’t able to think of anything else that she might want to hear. I swallowed and just squeezed her knee as my mind raced.

“Fuck it,” Zoe said, running a hand through her hair. “I know what can switch my brain off.” She stood up and then sat down on my lap. That put her head at the same level as mine. “You can treat me the way I deserve, Taylor.” She wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands loosely hanging behind my back. “Just do a good enough job that I can’t think when you’re done.”

I swallowed again. That was… quite the request. I was pretty certain I was up for making it happen, but that didn’t mean that it might not be a bit of challenge. But, well… okay, even with the dismal mood that had been hanging around inside the house when I arrived, I was still really close to a hot woman that I had been lusting after. And I was a teenager. I was getting turned on.

“I,” I swallowed and moved my own hands to grab onto her hips, “I can do that, Zoe.”

“Good,” Zoe said, sighing heavily. “Let’s go up to my bedroom. We can… properly relax up there.”

I nodded and waited for her to slide off of my lap. Then I started to follow her upstairs, wondering if she had already been hitting the whiskey today. I couldn’t smell anything on her breath, but this didn’t _quite_ seem like the kind of thing that someone who was thinking normally would come up with. On the other hand, I had read the phrase drunk with despair in books before, so maybe it was something like that.

At any rate, I closed the door to the master bedroom behind me as I stepped into the room after Zoe. The bedroom was pretty big, taking up a good twenty percent of the upper floor of the house. Even the quite large bed up against one wall seemed dwarfed by the rest of the room. But it should still be large enough for me and Zoe.

“I’m yours, Taylor,” Zoe said, pressing herself up against me. I was a lot more aware, this time, of feeling her breasts pressing against me through her sweater. “I don’t know what you like to masturbate to, but just do a good job of it with me, okay?”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I actually had a few ideas that I had wanted to try out for a while, but had never been able to bring up to Yolanda and Liz. So this might as well be the perfect time to try them out. I just hoped that Zoe would still be okay with them once she got back into a normal headspace.

“Then, get naked, Zoe,” I said, looking her in the eyes. “I don’t want to see a single bit of clothing on you.”

Zoe nodded and pulled back from me. She reached down and started to strip. I put my hands behind my back and squeezed them a bit nervously. This was being a dominatrix, wasn’t it? I had gotten kind of bossy with Yolanda and Liz, but this was going to be a bit beyond that, wasn’t it?

Well, it was also going to be fun, I was pretty sure. So I tried to look impassive and in control as I looked at Zoe as she stripped naked. She didn’t put on much of a show, but she was so _hot_ that I didn’t really mind.

And Zoe naked was even better than I had thought it might be. I smiled as I stared at her. She wasn’t trying to cover herself up, hide any part of her body behind her hands. I could see every single detail as I circled around her. She looked so _hot_. Her breasts were nice and big, her ass was a delicious heart shape, her thighs were nice and thick and her face was so _beautiful_.

“You look good, Zoe,” I said, stepping up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. I could feel her trembling, just a little bit, underneath my touch. Okay, this next bit was either really going to strike a chord with her or be _way_ too far and I wasn’t going to know until I actually said it. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. “Maybe you should have spent more time watching your daughter than trying to tart yourself up.”

Zoe twitched at that and gasped. I looked her in the face. She looked hurt, but there was also a look of arousal that was spreading across her face that really turned me on as I looked at her.

“I’m sorry, Taylor,” Zoe said. “I’m sorry that I’m such a bad mother and that I ended up hurting you. Please,” she shivered. “Please let me make it up to you.”

“Spread your legs,” I said, glancing down at her pussy and her neatly trimmed pubic hair. “Spread them as far apart as you can.”

Zoe did so, wobbling from side to side a bit as she did so. I looked her over, feeling my dick start to get hard inside of my jeans as I looked at her. Man, she was just so _hot_. I shivered, enjoying the sight. Then I went down to one knee, to get a better look at her pussy. With how far apart she was spreading her legs, I could see her pussy being forced to open up, just a little bit. It was hot and the fact that she was doing this because I was ordering her to made it a _lot_ hotter.

“You can undress me,” I said, standing back up. “And you don’t need to talk while you’re doing so.”

Zoe opened her mouth but then caught herself and just nodded. She stepped forward and started to carefully strip me out of my own clothing. I kind of wished that I had dressed up and worn something more exciting to this. I hadn’t known that I would be coming here to finally have sex with Zoe, of course, but _still_.

Zoe finished stripping me and carefully put my clothing to the side. I was struck by the difference in our attitudes, even though we were both naked. Zoe seemed almost ashamed of her nakedness in front of me, though that could be shame from some of the other stuff in her life. While I actually felt pretty confident in being naked. And Zoe had a far more attractive body than I did. By miles, really.

I stepped up to Zoe and kissed her. One hand went to her hip, squeezing down possessively on it while the other was clutching her shoulder, keeping her from doing anything like pulling away. Not that I thought that she was actually interested in doing that in the first place.

Zoe responded to my kiss, though she was very submissive about it, letting me do anything I wanted to her without really trying to put up a fight. I stuck my tongue in between her lips, exploring the insides of her mouth and claiming her, dominating her, seeing just what I could do to her. Everything it seemed. Her hands had come up to grab at my sides, squeezing down lightly on my ribs. Honestly, I could barely even feel them.

Then we were separating as I drove her backwards to the bed. Luckily, there wasn’t a footboard at the end to trip her up. She just went down onto her butt, staring up at me with an expression that had so many emotions in it that I couldn’t even try to figure them all out. Lust and worry were there, but the others? Too complex for me to really get a handle on them.

And it didn’t much matter. I was going to do my best to make sure that Zoe didn’t need to think about anything for a while. I would tell her what to do, she would do it and that would be enough for her, right? I was pretty sure of that, at least.

“Suck my cock,” I said, reaching down to give my stiff dick a few strokes. “Make me feel _good_ , Zoe.”

Zoe nodded, still not saying anything. Did she think she was still under orders not to speak, or did she just not have anything to say? Either way, she reached down and wrapped a hand around my cock. Then she started to stroke my shaft, pumping up and down along it, making me feel _good_. I shivered in satisfaction, looking down at her as she worked.

“You may not be able to keep your daughter in line, but at least you can suck dick like a champion,” I said, resting my hand on top of her head. This time, though, I did more than just leave it there. My fingers clenched down, grabbing the top of her skull through her hair. “Emma hurt me more times than I count. So I’d say you owe me, let’s call it a hundred blowjobs. Does that seem fair?”

“Yes, Taylor,” Zoe said quietly. “I’ll do _anything_ to make this right.”

I nodded, wondering how to spin knocking Zoe up as a way to make things right. Giving Zoe the chance to try again and see if she could make her third daughter more like Anne than Emma? It might be worth a shot.

For now, though, I was fine with having Zoe sucking my cock, bobbing up and down along my dick and making me feel _really_ good. Even though she was obviously an emotional mess, her skill at sucking cock was just as good as the first time she had given me a blowjob. I was feeling _fine_ , and my dick was as hard as a rock inside of her mouth as she went up and down along my shaft.

Her other hand was resting on her knee. I looked down at that and wondered if I should order her to masturbate. It might depend on how turned on she was right now. But it could also be really hot. I had always liked when Yolanda and Liz had touched themselves while they were giving me blowjobs. Knowing that they were getting pleasure out of this just like I was had always been a hot thought.

I tabled the thought for now and instead focused on the mouth that was bobbing up and down my cock. Even without masturbating, Zoe still looked _really_ good as she took care of me. Really, really good. I shivered as I watched her sucking my cock, doing her absolute best to make me feel as good as I could, out of a desperate need to try and make things right.

Geez, it kind of made me sound like the bad guy here. But she was upset over something Emma had done to me on her own, no matter how much I had hated it and tried to get away. So I was going to let Zoe do everything she could to try and make me feel better.

And she was doing a really good job of that, I had to admit. I was feeling _fine_ as she kept on bobbing up and down along my shaft, reaching about as far down as she had last time. Maybe she just wasn’t up for deepthroating a dick. That was understandable, of course. I knew that I sure wouldn’t be able to deepthroat a cock, not that I ever planned to be in a position to find out.

My shaft was feeling really good. I was going to cum soon. And I decided, right then and there, that I was going to cum on Zoe’s face. Because why shouldn’t I?

“Okay, Zoe,” I said, pushing her head back. “Get ready for a facial.”

Zoe pulled her mouth off of my dick and looked up at me. She still looked kind of sad, but she also looked pretty turned on. The latter was enough to send a shiver through me as I quickly pumped my hand up and down along my dick.

Then I started to cover her face with my cum. She looked _good_ like that, but my experience online had confirmed that almost any girl looked good with cum on her face and my own life had confirmed that any girl (Yolanda and Liz) looked _good_ with my cum on their face.

I shivered as I finished spreading my semen across her face. I actually had a pretty good load built up, not having had sex yesterday. So that meant there was a _bunch_ to spread across Zoe’s face, from chin to forehead. It looked great on her and I could hear her panting as she felt the semen sticking to her skin.

“Wow,” I said. “I mean, _wow_.” I chuckled. “Do you know what you look like right now?”

“A whore,” Zoe said, making me raise my eyebrows. I was going to say a hot woman. “I’m nothing but a nasty, cock-sucking whore who’s so much of a slut that I don’t notice anything going on so I can spend more time masturbating.”

O…kay, maybe Zoe needed the kind of help I wasn’t really able to provide. But that might be a problem for later. Right now, I was just going to do my best to help her turn her brain off.

“That’s… right,” I said, giving her a bit of a look. “Now, clean that cum off of your face, whore.”

Obviously, without a towel nearby, Zoe would have had to use her hands to get her face clear. But I had thought that she might just wipe her fingers clean on her stomach or something. Instead, she went straight to licking them off, sticking each finger into her mouth and giving it a good lick up and down.

Wow, that was hot. I was starting to suspect, somehow, that Zoe might have a blowjob fetish. Just something that was niggling at the back of my mind, for some reason.

Well, I probably wasn’t going to give her the chance for another blowjob soon, but there was still something else I could do. I got down on the bed and pressed myself up behind her. Zoe stirred and looked over her shoulder at me as I rubbed the back of her neck.

“Taylor?” She asked quietly as I looked down at her.

“Shh,” I said, resting a finger on her lips. “You don’t need to talk. You don’t need to think. You just need to do what you’re told. Think you can do that for me, Zoe?”

Zoe nodded after a second. I took a deep breath. I was _really_ hoping that all of the porn I had read and watched was, in the aggregate, accurate, because I was going to have to be some weird kind of dominatrix to Zoe if she wanted to feel better than she was.

“On your hands and knees,” I said, moving my hand down to get a brief grope of her breast in. “Let me see you on all fours.”

Zoe did as she was told, getting on all fours, facing the head of her bed. I stayed off on one side, admiring how her breasts hung down underneath her body. She looked _nice_ like this. She looked really nice, especially when I moved back a bit and could see her butt and her spread legs, showing off her pussy. What a _nice_ sight.

I could feel myself getting turned on again as I looked at her. The tingles that were running through me felt _wonderful_ and I licked my lips as I studied Zoe’s pussy closely. Then I ran a finger back and forth along it, seeing what would happen.

Zoe made a soft sound in the back of her throat. She was _aroused_ , but it was obvious that she could be a lot more turned on. Well, it was always pretty fun to fix that. I straightened back up and looked down at her back. I brushed the hair off to one side of her body and then leaned forward. One hand went down to her breasts and the other went down to her pussy.

Zoe really had nice breasts. I hadn’t gotten nearly as much time with them as I wanted to in that half-second grope a minute ago. Now, though, I could take my time, as these breasts so _obviously_ deserved. I licked my lips as I worked, feeling the large, soft mounds squishing around a bit underneath my hand. I found a nipple and lightly pinched it. That got another nice sound. And as I kept on working, I could feel it getting harder and harder in my hand.

My other hand was pretty busy making sure that Zoe got as wet as she could before I slid into her. I did part of that by groping her butt and the other part by playing with her pussy. Both options felt great to me and I was looking forward to getting the chance to do it more fully at a later date, when Zoe was more… responsive, in general. Better able to enjoy what I was doing to her.

For now, though, I just kept on working, doing my best to get her turned on. Every now and then, my own hand went down to stroke my dick a bit, getting it harder and harder. But I was quite capable of getting erect just by the pleasure of playing with Zoe’s body. I didn’t need much more help.

“Look at this body,” I said, my voice thick with lust as I squeezed the fat, jiggly ass. “Just _look_ at it.” I pushed one of Zoe’s breasts to the side, pressing it against the other. “I’m going to _enjoy_ fucking this.”

“Please, Taylor,” Zoe said, shivering, “please just do whatever you want with me. It will be okay.”

“Oh, I will,” I said, reaching back and spanking Zoe’s butt. My voice got distracted as I looked at what happened after that, seeing the cheeks sway from side to side. I talked over Zoe’s yelp. “You aren’t going to do a thing but be my playtoy. Understand?”

Zoe nodded, shivering. I shook my head. Wow, this was really something. Something I was going to have to do my best to see through to the end, of course, and try and make Zoe feel good about herself when it was all over. And to start with, I was going to keep on spanking her as a little speech assembled itself inside my head.

“You know why I’m spanking you, right?” I asked, doing it again and again, switching hands as each started to smart. “You know why you deserve this?”

Zoe nodded, her head bobbing up and down. She didn’t say anything, so I kept on going, wondering if it was actually possible to turn Zoe’s ass from its current pale tone into something as red as even her faded hair. Or if I could stand to see Zoe in so much pain for as long as I thought that was going to take.

“You’ve been a bad mother to Emma, letting her get away with all of this. You need to be punished, to drive those bad ideas right out of your head,” I continued, slapping her butt and watching the ripples shoot through her ass. It was a _really_ hot sight and I kept on pausing every now and then to masturbate, pumping a hand up and down along my dick. I licked my lips as I kept on going, loving what I was seeing and doing to her. “And then, once I’m done with your punishment, we can see about how you’ll make this _right_.”

Zoe turned her head to look at me. She opened her mouth to say something but didn’t. Instead, she just looked confused. I smiled as I slapped her ass again and again, making her moan and squeak and yelp.

“I’m going to knock you up, Zoe,” I said, waving my dick from side to side. “I’m going to give you the chance to do this again but to do it _right_ , to make sure that you raise your next daughter the way she should be raised.”

Zoe shivered and whimpered at that. But she still didn’t say anything. And when I let my hand drift down to her pussy, I found that it was wet and getting wetter. I landed a few more blows on her rear with my other hand and nodded in appreciation at just how wet I could feel her getting. Oh man, it was going to feel _great_ when I finally started to fuck her and got some satisfaction of my own. Not that I was trying to imply that this wasn’t a huge amount of fun on its own, of course. I could do this all day, or at least until my hands got so sore I couldn’t even pick up a glass of water in them.

I got back down to work, looking at Zoe’s ass as I spanked her. It was actually _really_ fun to spank her, though if I did this in the future, I was going to need to bring a paddle or something. Maybe one of those rubber spatulas from the kitchen could work?

It took me a long while before I was finally satisfied that I was done spanking Zoe. Towards the end, most of my time was spent lightly caressing her skin before delivering a gentle slap to see if my hand had stopped being so sore (it hadn’t). But at least Zoe’s rear looked _really_ pretty, with her butt all nice and red and pretty looking. I shivered as I looked down at her, my cock straining and aching with the _need_ I had to fuck something, anything.

“How are you feeling, Zoe?” I asked, running my fingertips up along her spine.

“It hurts, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said.

Mis-what? I blinked, looking down at her and trying to think of how I was supposed to respond to that. Nothing came to mind and I nodded, trying to get my thoughts in order to decide- stuff. Stuff in general.

“Do you like the pain?” I asked, my mind reaching out and grabbing at various ideas I had heard from porn and read in stories.

“Yes, Mistress,” Zoe said quietly.

Okay, that was still _really_ weird to hear coming from her. I shook my head and decided to focus on something a bit more _real_. Namely, my erection. And if she was giving my a blowjob, then she wouldn’t be able to talk at all and confuse me any more!

I got around to her front and rubbed my dick against her face. Almost instantly, she started trying to suck it, bobbing forward and wrapping her mouth around my rod. I let her, of course. It felt _good_ to have her there, sucking my dick. I shivered as I watched her slowly slide down along my rod before sliding back up. Oh, what a _lovely_ sensation. I licked my lips as I watched her go. I could see tears on her face, running down her cheeks, though she had actually stopped crying by now. I could still see the burning red of her upturned ass, though, even from here. I wondered how long it would take before she was able to sit down.

Right now, though, she didn’t need to worry about that. She just needed to suck my cock and she was doing a _great_ job of that. I loved how nice her mouth felt around my shaft as she went up and down along it, over and over again. Man, what an _amazingly_ skilled cocksucker. I couldn’t believe that Mr. Barnes had cheated on her when she was this good at taking care of a dick with her mouth.

As good as it felt, I didn’t want to cum from it. I wanted to make sure that my (first) orgasm was inside her pussy, pumping her full of seed and making her feel so _very_ full. Liz always had nice things to say about me cumming inside of her and I hoped that Zoe would enjoy the feeling of getting filled with my cum just as much.

So, after a good long while spent getting my dick sucked by someone who was _really_ skilled and _really_ eager to give me an excellent blowjob, I had to reluctantly pull myself backwards, letting my dick slip out from between Zoe’s mouth. She panted a bit as I pulled out from her. She lifted her eyes and met my gaze. That actually made me pause for a moment. She actually looked upset. Really upset. I reached down and held the side of her head in one hand.

“Zoe,” I said, trying to think of how to put what I wanted to say.

“Don’t, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, shivering a bit. “I’m fine. I’m _fine_. Just,” she took a deep breath, “just do what you want with me. Use that dick on me and knock me up.”

I nodded slowly before crawling around on the bed to get behind her. Her pussy looked _amazing_ like this. So sweet and fuckable and ready for me to use. It was even good enough to get me to stop worrying about how she was acting. I reached down and grabbed her hips. Grabbing Zoe’s ass would have been even better, but that seemed like it might hurt her too much for no real reward.

I brought my hips forward until the tip of my cock was resting against her pussy lips. They were _really_ wet, which helped reassure me that this was all going to be okay. I took a deep breath and started to slide on in, pushing my hips forward and driving my cock into her pussy.

It felt _great_. I moaned as I sank into her pussy, filling her up and getting to fuck the cunt of a woman I’d known almost my entire life. I shivered, looking down at her red ass. Wow. I mean, _wow_ , this was feeling great. And I had barely even gotten started.

I started to _really_ fuck her, moving in and out of her hole, again and again. It sent tingles down my spine and I had to carefully breathe in and out as I felt the hot, wet, tight walls wrapping around my dick and squeezing down. Man, this was _tight_.

I moaned as I fucked her. It felt so _good_ to be buried so deeply in Emma’s mom. Of course, that wasn’t the _only_ reason I was doing it. Zoe was really hot, all on her own and I was surprised at how well I was getting along with her. But knowing that I was fucking Emma’s mom and that Emma _knew_ I was fucking her mom? That really did add something special to the thrill of sliding in and out of Zoe’s wet pussy as I screwed this hot MILF.

Part of me wondered what I would have to do to get Zoe, Yolanda and Liz together for an orgy. I had never had an orgy before, but it sounded like the kind of thing that could be _really_ fun. If I could somehow convince three women who barely knew each other that they should not only all have sex with me but also with each other.

Okay, so I didn’t think that there would be any trouble convincing Yolanda of this at _all_. Heck, maybe I could even start laying the groundwork today. But right now, Zoe was the only one I needed to worry about. She was the only one I needed to focus on screwing, pounding in and out of her tight, wet, wonderful pussy and seeing just how long I could last inside of her.

I had a feeling that the answer wouldn’t be for very long at all, because Zoe was feeling _really_ good around me and I was really turned on already. But I didn’t let that stop me and I did my best to keep on going for as long and as hard as I could. And I could tell that she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I lightly ran my fingers over Zoe’s ass. I could feel the muscles twitching, even though they were deeply buried underneath a layer of fat. I smiled, looking at how _red_ her butt was. And it was pretty hot, in both senses. I could actually feel the heat coming off of it, from how hard I spanked her. I wondered if there was some kind of special lotion you could rub into a spanked butt to make it feel better afterwards.

But it really would have to be _afterwards_. I moaned as I drove myself _deep_ into her pussy, feeling her tight walls squeezing down around me. I loved this feeling. Who wouldn’t? In fact, I loved it so much that I was going to cum in the next minute or so.

Actually, I came even sooner than that. But, in my defense, that was because Zoe came first. When I felt her squeezing down around me, getting so _tight_ and wet and hot, there was just no option _but_ for me to cum. I gasped as I drove my dick as far into her pussy as I could, burying myself inside of her tight, wet folds and holding myself there. I shivered and panted as I felt my dick twitching, even as she came, moaning out nonsense sounds.

The orgasm felt great. I bent forward until I was almost pressed up flat against Zoe’s back as I came, pouring my semen into her, filling her up and stuffing her womb full of cum. My hands tightened on her hips as I fucked and impregnated my third MILF. Oh, I loved this feeling. I loved it so much. And I loved Zoe.

I panted as I slowly drew myself backwards, sliding out of Zoe. She made a whining sound in the back of her throat as I did so, letting my rod slip out of her pussy and leaving her empty and needy. I looked down at the semen flowing out of her spread pussy and shivered. Man, that was hot. That was just _so_ hot. I always loved seeing that, it sent such a warm tingle through me whenever it happened.

“Zoe?” I asked, reaching forward and taking her in a hug. “How are you doing?”

“I’m feeling… better, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, her chest rising and falling as she collapsed against my side so that we ended up spooning on her bed. It was a pretty nice position to be in, especially once I draped an arm over her side and cupped her breast. It was a really _nice_ breast, too. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” I said, tugging her hair to one side so I could kiss the back of her neck. “It felt good for me to put you in your place.”

Actually, I was still feeling kind of weird over the whole dominatrix thing, but it had felt good _enough_ that I was willing to find out more as time went on. And, of course, if it came with more sex, I was more than fine with that idea!

“Thank you,” Zoe repeated. “You’ve made me feel better than I have a right to feel.” She shivered, as I hugged her tighter. “The things that Emma did to you, I just can’t-!”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to talk about them,” I said. Zoe _really_ didn’t need to talk about everything that Emma and her friends had done to me. Like, ever, if that was possible. “What’s important is what happens _now_.”

“You’re right,” Zoe said after a while, in a very small, quiet voice. “You’re right.” She sighed heavily. “So what _does_ happen now?” She pushed her butt back up against me. “I know how horny teenagers can be. You can use my body to do _whatever_ you like, Taylor. If you don’t know how to do something, I’ll tell you, okay?”

Wow, that was quite the generous offer. And I was already thinking about how best to take advantage of that offer, all the fun ways that I could make it work and see what I could do to her. I trailed my hand up her side as I considered the various options, before moving it down to grab her breast. Yep, it was still _really_ fun to hold on to that boob.

“First things first,” I said, deciding. “Get my dick clean with your mouth.”

Zoe nodded and shifted around so that she could get her mouth up against my dick. She glanced up at me and smiled. And then she started going to work. She ran her tongue up and down along my still-hard cock, licking at the combination of arousal and semen clinging to my shaft. She did a _really_ good job of it, too. I shivered as I felt her tongue carefully sliding up and down, collecting every single bit of semen inside of her mouth as she worked. I looked down at her and shook my head. What an _amazing_ woman she was. I just wished that she wasn’t feeling so bad over what Emma had done to me. I wanted _Emma_ to feel that bad.

That thought connected to another thought in my mind. Zoe was acting pretty submissive and willing to do whatever it was that I wanted. So why not see just how far that could go, then? I nodded, not seeing any real downside to the idea. I waited until Zoe had gotten my dick clean and pushed her back.

“You’re going to do whatever I want, Zoe?” I asked, looking down at her.

“Yes, Mistress Taylor,” she said with a shiver. A spot of red appeared on her cheeks when she said that. Wow. I mean, just _wow_. “Anything you say.”

“Then we’re going to be fucking in the shower,” I said, acting a lot more confident and surer that this was a good idea than I really felt.

Zoe paused for a moment, looking off to the side and then back at me. Then she nodded.

There was a reason that we had both paused to think this over. The way the Barnes household was laid out, the master bathroom was right up against Emma’s bedroom. The wall wasn’t all that thick, either. One of the earliest introductions both Emma and I had ever gotten to sex (not that we had known what it was that we were hearing at the time) had been hearing some voices and some banging in the shower when we were playing together in her room. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Barnes had given us a straight answer on what that had meant and the penny had only dropped about seven years later.

But both Zoe and I knew what it meant if we started having sex in the shower with Emma still in her room. And I knew that she _was_ still in her room, a few flies landing on her covers and feeling the bump of her leg before taking off again.

It had felt good enough doing this to Madison. Doing this to the worst of the three by far? Oh, that was going to be _so_ much better.

We got up and headed for the shower. Both of us were a bit unsteady on our legs and needed each other to help keep us upright. It made me giggle a bit and consider how best to fuck Zoe once we were _in_ the shower. Up against the back wall, I supposed.

The bathroom was pretty nice and big, about half again as large as the master bathroom at home. And the shower looked _great_ , more than big enough for the two of us to have all sorts of fun inside of it once we got going. Zoe reached in and flipped the hot water knob on and then turned around. She looked so _hot_ , naked like this, that I just had to kiss her. So I did, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in to me, kissing her intently and moaning into her mouth as we embraced. It felt great and I shivered, feeling the lust inside of me. And feeling my hard cock rubbing against her belly. Pretty soon, I was going to be _in_ her. And wouldn’t that be nice?

Once steam was filling the shower, we both stepped in. I sighed, feeling the _hot_ water beating down on me. It was a lot hotter than the water at home ever managed and I _loved_ the feeling of it beating down on me, soaking me through and making me feel so nice and warm all over.

And then Zoe joined me and it got even better. I closed the shower door behind us and looked at her as the water ran over her body and made her skin glisten. She looked _delicious_ and I couldn’t wait to have a piece of her. What a hot, hot body she had.

I stepped forward and pinned her against the rear wall with a thump. A thump that made Emma look up from what she was doing and towards the wall separating the three of us. I smiled as I kissed Zoe, leaning down a bit to better make out with her.

It felt great to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close against her. As if I would ever want to leave. We kept on kissing and I groped her butt, her boobs, everywhere as we kept on kissing.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Zoe,” I said, speaking maybe a bit louder than I needed to. Well, to have Zoe hear me. It was exactly as loud as I _actually_ needed to. My bugs couldn’t pick up human speech, but they could pick up human noise and they were telling me my voice was coming through the wall loud and clear. “I can’t believe how nice your body is.”

It might almost be mean if it wasn’t Emma that it was happening to. Instead, I just kissed Zoe again, claiming her mouth with my tongue and running my hands all over her like she was a toy for me to play with. And on the far side of the wall, I could tell, from the ladybug in Emma’s hair, that she was staring at the wall. I couldn’t tell what kind of expression she had on her face, though.

“Take me, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, shivering as I rubbed my hand against her pussy and slid two fingers in and out of her folds, stroking her inner walls and almost making her _dance_. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“I will,” I said, nodding my head. “I’m going to make sure that I do everything I want with you.”

I kept on kissing and groping Zoe for a while, feeling her body underneath my hands as the shower filled with steam. Man, she was just so _hot_. I couldn’t believe that I was getting to fuck her like this. Even though I already had, it was still so damn _fun_.

“These boobs of yours are great,” I said, my voice still loud enough to cleanly carry through the wall. “I can’t believe how nice they feel in my hands.”

Zoe just moaned as I toyed with the tits. She was twitching around, gasping and shivering and looking so _very_ hot. I licked my lips and kept on going, doing my best to coax out every erotic sound that I could out of her. After all, why _shouldn’t_ I get to hear how lewd she could sound in every possible situation?

“And this ass of yours,” I said, reaching behind her and grabbing that plump butt, “I just can’t stand it anymore.” I laughed. “What if I said that I wanted to fuck you in the ass after filling your womb?”

“You can do whatever you want with me, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, staring up into my eyes. “I’m _yours_ , from head to toe.”

I shivered. Man, what a _great_ thing to hear. Seriously, that was just the absolute best. How could I possibly say no to such a tempting offer?

I kissed her again as she reached down to start stroking my cock. Her hands felt wonderful around my rod. Not good enough to make me cum any time soon, though. Thankfully. There was some shit I wanted to do with Zoe and getting three erections in a row might be asking for a _bit_ much from me.

I turned Zoe around once again so her upper body was pressed up against the shower wall. I could tell that Emma was pacing up and down in her room, though she wasn’t doing anything more. Well, maybe she was texting on her phone, I didn’t have enough bugs get a sense of more than just the general back and forth movement.

I put Emma out of my thoughts as I rested the tip of my cock against Zoe’s ass. Then I pushed forward, grunting a bit as I slid deeper and deeper inside of Zoe. It felt _great_. She was even tighter back here than she had been in her pussy, as impossible as that seemed. I shivered and kept on going, feeling the hot, tight tunnel closely clinging to my folds as I screwed Zoe, fucking her _right_ in the ass.

Zoe was liking it, I could tell. She was pushing the upper half of her body up against the shower wall and pushing her lower half out against m. I reached down and grabbed that ass, digging my fingers into it and feeling the give underneath my hands. I shivered in arousal and kept on going, only pausing to reach up and twist the showerhead around so that the hot water could fall on the two of us even in our new position.

“Taylor,” Zoe moaned, turning her head to look at me out of the corner of one eye. “Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, I love you, it feels so good, thank you so _much_.”

“I love this too,” I said, speaking loudly and clearly. “Your ass is something else, Zoe. It’s just as good as your pussy was.”

“You can have both,” Zoe said. “I don’t care how you want to fuck me. You can use all three of my holes, fuck my entire body, I don’t care. Just make me feel so _good_.”

I nodded and reached down, slapping Zoe’s ass. She made a _sweet_ sound as she got spanked and I loved the way she squeezed down around my shaft, getting just that much tighter around me. I shivered as I stared down at that sweet, fuckable, upturned ass, the ass that I could do absolutely anything I wanted with and without having to worry about how I was treating her.

I spanked her a few more times and enjoyed that as well. The best part probably was the way her ass would get even tighter around my dick, but the sounds she made were pretty fun as well. And the way Emma flinched with each yelp that carried through the thin wall? Even _better_. I wondered just how loud I would be able to get Zoe to be. It was the kind of interesting question that I was going to enjoy finding out. I grinned and delivered a _really_ powerful slap to Zoe’s rear and enjoyed the sweet (and loud) sound that came from her butt, only to be drowned out by the even louder sound from her mouth.

I wasn’t surprised when Emma started for her bedroom door. I wasn’t sure where she was going. I figured there were even odds between her heading straight out the front door or coming in here to try and break it up. Well, whatever happened, I wasn’t going to stop fucking her.

My first bet was right. Emma clattered down the stairs and went straight out the front door. I didn’t mention it to Zoe, for some pretty obvious reasons. She’d discover it soon enough on her own. I wondered what the _extra_ punishment was going to be for Emma.

And you know, with Zoe still thinking that Emma was around, that was a pretty good reason for her to keep on being loud, right? I couldn’t see any downsides with the plan.

“Come on, Zoe,” I said, just as loud as before. “Let me hear that slutty voice of yours moaning out as I screw your fat ass.”

“Oh, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, her voice high-pitched and _beautiful_. “I love your cock! I love getting fucked by you! Please, keep on fucking me more.”

How could I say no? I started to fuck her. And I mean _really_ fuck her. I screwed her as hard and as fast as I could, doing my absolute best to pound that slutty asshole of hers. And as I did so, a thought entered my head.

I thought it could work, so I tried it out. I pulled out of Zoe’s ass and slid into her pussy. It was still _really_ wet and clung to my dick as I slid into her, going as far in as I could for a few strokes before pulling out. Then I slid back into her pussy and kept on pounding away.

It felt _great_. I loved this feeling, having a wet, slutty pussy and tight, hot asshole wrapped around my dick. I had done it twice before and I was _still_ loving the chance to get to do it with Zoe. I shivered and kept on pounding away, doing my very best to turn Zoe into as much of a bred slut as it was possible to be.

The next time Zoe came, I was in her ass. And had been for quite a few strokes. So that would have to mean that she was cumming _because_ I was fucking her butt, right? I sure couldn’t think of any other explanation.

And it felt just as good as before! I had already thought that Zoe’s ass was super tight, but I was shocked to find out just how tight it could really be. Not that I was complaining in the slightest as I kept on fucking her straight through her orgasm. I shivered, feeling the inner walls clamping down around me and listening to the half-formed sentences as Zoe sobbed out how good she was feeling and how thankful she was to me for making this happen to her.

“I know you are, slut,” I said, reaching up and pinching a nipple. The sound she made? Man, I wished I was recording so I could listen to it again and again. “I know how much you need this, how you need to make up for everything you let happen.” I gave her another swat on the bum to reinforce my words. “And you _are_.”

Zoe was making some gasping noises as I kept on fucking her. Her legs were so widely spread that her feet were pressing up against each wall of the shower. Even if the water had been turned off, I was sure that there would still be a constant pitter-patter of arousal hitting the shower floor.

And as much as she was enjoying herself, I was having an even _better_ time. How couldn’t I be, when I had both a tight ass and a wet pussy that I could keep on plunging in and out of, over and over again, doing whatever it was that I wanted without the slightest problem?

Oh _man_ , was I feeling good. And I wasn’t even that close to my orgasm yet. I was going to settle in and _enjoy_ this. I pushed my hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Zoe over and over again, feeling her tight holes wrapped around me as I kept on switching between the holes. I loved this feeling. Really, it was just so _damn_ good. How could people go without having regular sex? How had _l_ lived without it?

Unanswerable questions aside, I kept on screwing this hot MILF good and hard in the ass and the pussy. And she loved it, just as much as I did. Especially because I kept on spanking her butt and reaching up to grope her chest with a lot more force than I would ever use on my own boobs.

And I wasn’t slowing down, either. I was young and full of energy and I could keep on doing this all day! I adjusted my stance a bit and kept on thrusting into her, making Zoe moan and gasp and make such _sweet_ sounds as I fucked her.

“Taylor, Taylor, Taylor,” Zoe gasped out over and over again. “It’s good, please, it’s good.”

That was a pretty repetitive thing to say, but I was _not_ getting tired of listening to it. I turned her head around to awkwardly kiss as I pressed my body up close against her.

And then, finally, I could feel my orgasm welling up inside of me. I debated for a moment where I should cum, if it should be inside her butt or her pussy. But I was fucking her ass right now and the thought of pulling out of her for _any_ reason just seemed like a crime against humanity. So I stayed right where I was, thrusting and fucking her as hard as I could. I could feel the _clenching_ feeling inside of my body as I felt the orgasm growing inside of me, rushing to the surface in an unstoppable rush.

Then I was thrusting forward into Zoe, going as deep as I could and holding myself there. I gasped, feeling the hot water pounding all over my entire body as I felt that amazing ass wrapping around my dick. Then I was cumming.

It was _great_. I could feel myself shooting jet after jet of semen deep inside of Zoe, filling her up, making sure that both her pussy and ass were absolutely _stuffed_ with semen. And Zoe was loving it too, making some of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard.

I could feel my cum flowing into Zoe’s pussy, filling her up as full as we could go, making sure that she got everything she _should_ have. It felt wonderful and I shivered as I came, feeling my dick twitching, buried all the way inside of her, stretching her out.

“Wow, this is so damn good,” I said quietly, barely able to hear myself over the pounding water and Zoe’s gasping.

“It is,” Zoe said at a much louder volume. “I love feeling like this, Mistress Taylor. Thank you, thank you so _much_.”

I reached down and hugged her, pulling myself up close against her and turning my head to the side to avoid getting sprayed in the face by the water. We stayed like that for a while, holding on to each other as I felt her body pressed up against mine.

Finally, we separated, drawing back from each other. As I moved towards the shower door, I glanced down, seeing and loving the trail of semen that was appearing from Zoe’s ass. I was willing to bet that she was feeling _really_ good from being treated like this. I sighed happily and looked up at Zoe as she stretched before turning around.

There was an almost _placid_ look on Zoe’s face, like all of the stress and worry had drained out of her body. It didn’t really seem to have been replaced with contentment, but I knew first hand that just stopping the suffering could be enough to make someone be happy with their surroundings.

“Taylor, Mistress Taylor,” Zoe said, stepping forward and hugging me. “Thank you. I love you, Mistress.”

“I love you too,” I said, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me once again. And even though we were both naked and extremely wet, it wasn’t even _that_ erotic of a hug. It was mostly pretty nice and enjoyable and I breathed in deeply, enjoying myself. “I love you a lot, Zoe.”

We stayed like that for a while before finally getting out of the shower. Zoe looked really nice all wet, her skin glistening and I was entertaining certain thoughts about the pool the Barnes had and what Zoe, Yolanda and Liz would look if they were all playing together in the pool, completely naked. That actually got my dick, still hard as a rock, to twitch a bit, pressing against Zoe’s thigh. She glanced down at it.

“Do you need me to take care of your dick, Mistress?”

“No,” I said after a moment’s thought. “It can wait for a moment.” I kissed her again, enjoying the feeling in so many different ways. “There's other ways to have fun than just a hard cock.”

“All right, Mistress,” Zoe said, reaching up and rubbing her neck. Yeah, I probably should be looking into getting her a collar, shouldn’t I? That would look really hot on her and all submissives wore collars, right? “Is there anything else you need me to do? Just say the word and I’ll get right on it, Mistress.”

You know, I could _really_ get used to being called that. I could _really_ get used to that. I grinned as I stroked Zoe’s hair, looking down at her as she snuggled up against me. It felt _really_ nice.

Wow, I had done it, I had realized. I had fucked all three of the mothers. I had fucked _and knocked up_ all three of them. And it wasn’t just the sex. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Yolanda, Liz and Zoe, even if we didn’t end up having sex (not that I was going to complain if we actually ended up banging.)

This had started as revenge on Emma and her friends and to some extent, it still was. But as I wrapped my arms around Zoe’s waist and held her close to me, I knew that it was more than that now. It was a _lot_ more than that.

I was actually happy with my life, for the first time in a very long time. And how awesome was that, that I could feel happy with myself over what was happening in my life?

I was going to have to do something nice for all three of them.

* * *

Here it is! Let me know if there's anything you want changed or adjusted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that the start has some pretty dang dubious consent from Sophia.

**Unconventional Revenge Chapter Four**

  
It was getting late out. The sun had vanished hours ago and the only light outside came from the lights of the houses on either side of the Hebert home and the rectangle of golden light streaming from the kitchen window. Annette glanced outside before turning back to the mess of paperwork spread out across the kitchen table.  
  
Part of it was from her job at college, of course. Papers to grade, lessons to plan, memos to read, all that sort of thing. But most of it was stuff that Lisa wanted her to look over.  
  
Annette wondered if most supervillains put in as much time behind a desk as she and Lisa did. And if they were supervillains in the first place. Sure, they didn’t go out to punch out muggers, but did not being a hero mean that you were automatically a villain? Annette was less sure about that. Though there was the constant nagging in the back of her mind whenever she thought about that that said that leaving a man, even an _actual_ supervillain, to die was a pretty evil thing to do. Even if Coil had deserved it.  
  
Still, at least Lisa was doing good job running Coil’s extremely downsized empire, even if she needed Annette to look over a few things every now and then. Like her naked body, Annette thought with a smile.  
  
Annette frowned as her phone buzzed. It wasn’t the single, long buzz of a text message or a missed call. It was the three short buzzes of the wire around the property being tripped.  
  
Possibly it was a dog or something but Annette doubted it as she rose to her feet and looked out the back window. Yes, right there. There was a dark figure hugging the side of the house’s wall. Annette could just barely get a good view of the figure, but it was looking around the corner.  
  
Should she call the cops? Call one of the other numbers for _special_ help? Or handle it on her own?  
  
Annette took the phone out of her pocket as she considered it, even as she grabbed a taser from her purse with her other hand. Whatever this was about, being prepared would just be a good idea.  
  
The figure moved closer to the window and Annette sat down in the chair she had just stood up from. She hid the taser on the far side of her body and affected a relaxed air as she looked down at the phone. Out of the corner of her eye, just barely, she could see the figure looking in the window.  
  
They (and something about the build made Annette think that it was a _she_ ) was wearing a mask. An actual mask, not just a ski cap pulled down over their head. It was a stern looking face, with glittering eyes peering through the holes. A cape? Almost certainly.  
  
Well, that just made things a lot easier. Annette kept on looking down at the phone, even as she pulled up a number. It would just take a single tap of her finger to make the call.  
  
The figure slid through the closed window, going all fuzzy and shadowy for an instant before reassembling itself in the kitchen. Annette smoothly rose up and displayed the taser, waving it in front of her even as she kept her phone out of view, pressed against her side.  
  
“Who are you?” Annette asked sharply, studying the figure before a name clicked. “What does a Ward want with me?”  
  
Annette knew good and well what the Protectorate would want from her. But to send one Ward to attack her in her own home? This _couldn’t_ be related to what Annette did as The Professor. Could it?  
  
Shadow Stalker let out a chuckle. She slowly drew a glittering knife from her belt and waved it back and forth, just like Annette had done with her taser.  
  
“Let’s just call it some unconventional revenge,” Shadow Stalker said. “A mom for a mom seems fair.”  
  
Annette had no idea what the other cape was talking about. And she wasn’t going to ask questions while a knife was being waved about like that. There were better ways.  
  
Shadow Stalker obviously wasn’t expecting Annette to lunge forward. She jerked backwards but Annette was already pressing the firing stud on the taser and the two wires had leapt out.  
  
Shadow Stalker jerked back, the knife dropping down to the floor. And then Annette was swooping in, her closed hand slamming into Shadow Stalker's stomach even as the girl went to the floor.  
  
Then Shadow Stalker was crumpled on the ground, laying still and quiet and only occasionally twitching as she tried to rise up. Annette sighed and dropped the taser. Now what should she do? Make that call or just try and find things out on her own?  
  
The latter, Annette decided. She looked down at Shadow Stalker as some ideas came to her. Well, why not? This could be fun.

*******

Annette looked down at Shadow Stalker in satisfaction. The girl (no older than Taylor herself, she realized) was securely tied down to Annette’s bed. Partly thanks to the flex cuffs that Shadow Stalker had been carrying on her belt and partly thanks to Annette’s own collection of restraints and toys.  
  
And my, she looked _good_ like this. Annette had stripped Shadow Stalker down before tying her up and she was glad that she had taken the time. Shadow Stalker hadn’t been much help, still moaning and twitching slightly as she tried to recover from the sudden tasing. But Annette _knew_ how to get a cute girl down to just her underwear.  
  
It was a pity that Shadow Stalker wasn’t wearing very cute underwear, but Annette supposed that was only to be expected. She hadn’t _known_ that she was going to end up tied to an older woman’s bed, after all. Though it seemed that she had expected to run into some sort of trouble. Annette wasn’t _sure_ what the hard discs sown into Shadow Stalker’s costume did, but she was sure that at least one of them was a panic button. So it made quite a bit of sense to not only remove her costume and gear but also to dump them down in the basement’s crawlspace where they wouldn’t be found without a good light.  
  
Annette ran her eyes over Shadow Stalker’s body. The black sports bra and green panties did not go together, but Annette could fix that. By removing them, of course, but she wasn’t sure if she was actually going to do that. Scaring Shadow Stalker straight was one thing, letting her wake up like this. Actually raping her? That was a _lot_ farther to go and not something that would be overlooked.  
  
In the interest of keeping to some vague idea of not compromising Shadow Stalker’s identity, Annette had left the mask on. She could still enjoy the rest of Shadow Stalker’s body, of course, admiring that lovely black skin and toned body.  
  
“So,” Annette said as Shadow Stalker finally started to meaningfully stir, “what am I going to do with you?”  
  
“Urg,” Shadow Stalker groaned, twitching and twisting against the restraints holding her in place. “Huh?”  
  
Annette grinned a bit at that. The sounds _were_ pretty amusing, really. She sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Shadow Stalker.  
  
“Wait, what the hell?” Shadow Stalker finally managed, getting her brain in gear and realizing what had happened to her. “What the fuck is this?”  
  
“I could ask you the same,” Annette said, looking at the black girl. “Why did you come here?”  
  
Shadow Stalker didn’t respond. Annette wasn’t even sure if she had heard her. She was too busy yanking on the cuffs that were keeping her wrists attached over her head to the headboard and twisting her legs from side to side. The spreader bar that Annette had attached between her ankles before tying with a single red rope to the base of the bed stopped that, though.  
  
Annette had considered doing some more, using some of the other toys she had picked up before and after her marriage but had decided against it. Better to just enjoy this for what it was right now, instead of giving Shadow Stalker the _completely_ wrong idea. Even if Annette thought that the young superhero would look _very_ good with a vibe buzzing inside of her or wearing that kitty lingerie that Annette had picked up for Lisa.  
  
Annette idly tossed the taser from hand to hand as Shadow Stalker looked around her, her mask twitching from side to side.  
  
Annette tuned out the long stream of profanity that Shadow Stalker launched at her. It wasn’t terribly _interesting_ profanity, either. She had already heard all of it before from Danny’s coworkers or back during the protests when Mary had started sharing what, exactly, she thought of cops.  
  
Finally, the swearing died down. Annette sighed and looked down at Shadow Stalker. The mask was set in a permanent, slight frown but Annette was sure that Shadow Stalker had a much more _serious_ frown on her face anyway.  
  
“Now, why don’t you just ask some simple, easy questions,” Annette said soothingly. “It will make everything go so much simpler, won’t it?”  
  
“What’s there to say?” Shadow Stalker asked, still struggling against the bonds that were holding her in place. “That cunt Taylor ruined my family so now I’m going to get out of here and make it ten times worse for you, you fucking whore.”  
  
Annette didn’t manage to keep the look of surprise off of her face. She stared down at Shadow Stalker for a long minute. What did Taylor have to do with any of this?  
  
Acting on impulse, Annette leaned forward and flicked the mask off of Shadow Stalker’s face. She was a bit disappointed to see just some girl that she didn’t know glaring back up at her.  
  
“What the hell?” Shadow Stalker asked, jerking around as if she could get the mask back on her face. “You can’t do that!”  
  
“And you can’t break into a woman’s house and try to, what, mutilate me? Kill me?” Annette asked, not feeling a single ounce of sympathy for Shadow Stalker at all. “And yet, here we are, aren’t we?” Annette looked down at the girl’s face. “Who _are_ you, anyway?”  
  
“I’m that bitch Hebert’s worst nightmare,” Shadow Stalker said, practically raved and foamed at the mouth. “As soon as I get out of here, I’m going to fuck you both over real bad!”  
  
“Then that’s hardly a motivation for me to let you go free, is it?” Annette said with a sigh, shaking her head back and forth. “Let’s try this one more time. What did Taylor do to your family that has you so mad?”  
  
“You don’t even know?” Shadow Stalker asked, sounding a bit shocked and still _very_ mad. “She knocked up my fucking mom! She’s pregnant now with that loser’s baby and she’s going to keep it!” Shadow Stalker squirmed around on the bed. “Just like she did with Madison and Emma’s moms!”  
  
Annette blinked, sitting down heavily on the bed. Taylor was having sex? Sex with older women? And was getting them pregnant?  
  
Well, Annette could hardly object to _that_. Taylor didn’t know it and Annette wasn’t sure of the exact number, but Taylor had a number of half-siblings scattered throughout the US from Annette’s days under Lustrum (literally, once or twice). And, of course, there was the new half-sibling she’d be having in a few months when Lisa finally gave birth.  
  
Wait, wait, wait. Emma? The pieces all clicked together for Annette now. Emma, Madison and…  
  
“You’re Sophia, aren’t you?” Annette said, looking down at the black girl. “One of those… girls,” that wasn’t even the third word that had presented itself, “that has been bullying my daughter.”  
  
“And she fucking deserved it!” Sophia said, not trying to deny a thing. “A useless piece of shit like her, why shouldn’t we get to do anything we wanted to her?”  
  
Annette crossed her arms underneath her chest and looked down at Sophia. Well then. What _was_ she supposed to do with a case like this? Cuff Sophia’s hands together and throw her out of the car somewhere downtown? Call Lisa and maybe Dinah and have a little chat about what to do next? Or handle this on her own?  
  
A glance at the clock told Annette that the last option was the best. Especially for Dinah, since the poor dear was probably already in bed. Annette turned to look at Sophia.  
  
“So, you put my daughter through hell for over a year because you could,” Annette said, shaking her head. “And now that she’s doing something you can’t control, you came here to try and kill me. Is that it?”  
  
Sophia just sullenly glared back, still twisting around and trying to get free. Annette sighed.  
  
“I know that self-reflection is never a strong suit for your kind, but did you ever stop to think that if she can get out from underneath your thumb, she wasn’t everything that you thought she was?”  
  
“Hell no!” Sophia said quickly and instantly. “A worm like that stays a worm for her entire life, no matter what! So I let my guard down a bit but that doesn’t mean she has any right to fuck my mom!” Sophia was glaring daggers up at Annette. “She’s a weakling and I’m strong, that means I can do whatever I want to her and to _you_ and you can’t stop me!”  
  
“But I so obviously have,” Annette said, glancing at the cuffs that were holding Sophia’s wrists together. “In fact, I barely even had to try to get you up here. Just how strong does that make you?”  
  
Sophia just glared up at Annette, gritting her teeth. Annette didn’t expect anything different. You couldn’t reason someone out of something that they didn’t reason themselves into and this sort of… Annette couldn’t even call it philosophy, cult of the strong was all about giving a thug an excuse to do what he wanted. Annette had seen a _lot_ of it in her life, usually from people in blue uniforms who didn’t even put it into as many words as Sophia had. They’d just grunt, smack you in the face and try to arrest you.  
  
“So, just capturing you hasn’t proven that I’m strong, has it,” Annette said, looking Sophia over as an inkling of a plan came to her. “I’m going to need to do something a bit more hands-on to show you that I’m superior to you.”  
  
“Do your worst,” Sophia said with a contemptuous snort. “Sooner or later, I’m going to get out of this,” she wiggled at the cuffs again, “and then you’re going to _pay_.”  
  
“Oh yes, you’re going to hurt me because of _this_ ,” Annette said, tapping the metal bar keeping Sophia’s legs widely spread. “That knife you pulled downstairs was a _massage_ knife.”  
  
Annette snorted and stood up, running her eyes over Sophia’s body. Well, why not? What was the harm in all of this? Annette could come up with quite a few ways this was harmful, then she thought of everything that Taylor had told her on the way back from that dinner party with Zoe. And she quickly stopped caring about Sophia’s feelings.  
  
Instead, a new plan came to her. A way to really put Sophia in her place, to show that Annette was stronger. And it would even be fun! Annette smirked. For her, at least. Just as much fun as Lisa, Dinah, Labyrinth and Mimi.  
  
Annette kept a pair of scissors in her bedroom, as part of her rarely-used sewing kit. They weren’t big scissors but they did the job. Snip, snip, snip and Sophia’s sports bra had fallen off of her body, to be whisked away and thrown in the corner. Her panties followed a second later, even easier to cut. And that left Sophia completely and utterly naked.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sophia shouted, twisting around, bucking at the cuffs holding her in place. “Don’t you dare touch me, you disgusting pervert!”  
  
Annette didn’t bother to respond to that as she put the scissors back away. She smiled and thought over her plan. It certainly _seemed_ like everything was going to work just fine. She’d just have to keep on going and see if it all really did turn out as well as she hoped that it would.  
  
Turning back around, Annette walked over to her bed and loomed over it, running her eyes up and down Sophia’s body. Her eyes and soon…  
  
Annette ran a hand down Sophia’s body. It was a _good_ body. The brain it was attached to was… less than ideal, but that could, possibly, be fixed in time.  
  
Sophia was quite the attractive young woman. She obviously took _very_ good care of her body and Annette could appreciate the time and effort that the young black girl must invest to get such well-toned limbs.  
  
And such cute breasts, too. Annette cupped one of them, feeling it moving underneath her hand and rubbing the stiff nipple. Sophia made a surprisingly cute sound at that, twitching around before forcing her body to stay still. Annette had to smile.  
  
And adjust her pants a bit so that her erection wasn’t too in the way. There would be a time to use this on her daughter’s bully soon enough. Annette was even looking forward to doing it, punishing this, well, bitch for everything that she had tried with Taylor. But right now, Annette was still enjoying the foreplay of feeling Sophia up.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sophia screeched, twisting around and putting her body on even greater display. “Don’t you dare try anything!”  
  
“Or what?” Annette asked casually, resting her hand on the inside of Sophia’s thigh. “A weakling like you is going to stop me?” She shook her head. “No, no, you’re going to be a good girl for me, Sophia. One way or another.” She smiled. “It’s your proper place in the world.”  
  
Annette was quite hard by now, looking at Sophia’s naked body. And touching it every now and then, of course. Should she start fucking this beautiful black girl now, or get Sophia more warmed up?  
  
Annette decided to run her hands back and forth along Sophia’s body some more. She settled down in between Sophia’s widely spread legs and started to touch her, running her hands along Sophia’s body. It felt so _nice_ to touch her. For fit Sophia was, she had some very soft, smooth skin. It was fun to run her hands up and down along it. Especially when Annette moved her hands to the _fun_ parts of Sophia’s body. Sophia responded quite nicely when her breasts were groped and when Annette stroked her face (not getting close to her lips for obvious reasons).  
  
Annette was getting _very_ hard by now. It was kind of pleasant, actually, though it would obviously feel a lot better when she slipped inside of Sophia. Once Sophia was ready, at least. Her body, certainly, if not her mind.  
  
“Now, let me see,” Annette said, leaning over to her nightstand and pulling the drawer open. “A young lady like you should be sure to appreciate this.”  
  
Annette had some sex toys here. And some more at Lisa’s apartment and a few more at Palanquin. She wasn’t going to go and get those _now_ , though. She’d just have to make do with what she had on hand.  
  
Ah, an egg vibe. The perfect thing to make any young lady dance and squirm around. Annette smiled as she flicked it on and off. She looked down at Sophia, who was refusing to show any signs of worry. And smiled.  
  
“You’re going to make such sweet sounds with me, Sophia,” Annette cooed, running her hand up and down Sophia’s side. “You’re never going to forget this night.”  
  
The stream of swearing that resulted from that wasn’t any more interesting than last time. Annette barely listened to it as she ran the vibe up along Sophia’s thigh. It was barely turned on right now, just slightly humming. Just enough to let Sophia feel it without much more than that.  
  
Then Annette slid it inside of Sophia’s pussy. No more than halfway, letting the back half of the pink egg stick out. And even at the low level it was on, it was enough to make Sophia thrash around to try and dislodge it.  
  
“What ever is the matter, dear,” Annette cooed, stroking the side of Sophia’s face, from hair to chin. “Haven’t you ever felt something like this inside of you before?” She chuckled. “You really should get used to it, dear. You’re going to be feeling a lot more of it before I’m done with you.”  
  
Annette turned the remote up higher, making the buzz pick up to the point where she could actually hear it. And how did Sophia thrash around at that! Annette really did wonder if Sophia had ever tried anything like this before. Surely a girl her age had to be feeling lustful, right?  
  
Well, if Sophia was a virgin in _every_ sense of the word, that would just make things so much more enjoyable for her. Annette smiled and ran a finger tip along Sophia’s pussy. Yes, she could feel arousal starting to form there.  
  
“You may think that you’re some big, strong predator,” Annette said, softly pressing against the plump lower lips, “able to take what you want from who you want. But right now, your body is telling me that you’re nothing more than a scared little rabbit, who gets turned on so easily.”  
  
The stream of profanities that Sophia sent her way made Annette frown. Really, enough was enough. There had to be a better way to do this.  
  
And there was! Annette dove back into her nightstand and came back with a ring gag. She had enjoyed using this on Lisa before, making the adorable blonde girl finally shut up for once. And Lisa had enjoyed it too, the combination of losing her powers and losing her voice letting her finally _relax_. The enjoyment was going to be a lot more one-sided this time, but so what?  
  
It was a bit of a struggle to get the gag on over Sophia’s head, especially with the way the black girl kept on twitching and cursing and biting. But Annette managed it and the peace and quiet (well, almost) that fell after she had gotten it in was so _very_ nice. Annette sighed in happiness and looked down at Sophia, seeing how _cute_ she looked with the black leather wrapped around her cheeks and the pink tongue waggling around.  
  
Should Annette get a blowjob now that Sophia couldn’t bite down? No, probably not. Not when there was a wet, hot, tight pussy that was just _waiting_ to be filled.  
  
“There, that’s better,” Annette said, running her fingers down Sophia’s body from her chin to her pussy. “Doesn’t it feel better, now that you can’t do anything at all?  
  
Sophia didn’t say anything and just heatedly glared upwards. Annette chuckled. Well, this really wasn’t about Sophia’s enjoyment.  
  
The vibe had been working away for a while now and Annette was _very_ pleased at the results. Her exploring fingers found that Sophia was _very_ wet indeed. And very, _very_ tight. When Annette slipped her fingers inside (drawing a squeak of rage from Sophia) she was astonished at how tightly Sophia was squeezing down around her. She was just as tight as Dinah had been and Dinah had been a _very_ small virgin. The wonders of exercise, huh?  
  
Moving a bit further in, Annette brushed up against something. There was only one thing it could be. Sophia’s hymen. Annette smiled a bit at that, pressing her fingers against it and enjoying how wide Sophia’s eyes got. Was she worried about losing it? Good, let her worry. Sophia was _not_ very high on Annette’s list of favorite people right now.  
  
“So, you really are a virgin,” Annette said softly, rubbing against the hymen and slowly drawing her fingers backwards. “You must have been keeping on to that for a while, hm? No cute boys or handsome girls at Winslow to draw your eye?”  
  
Sophia kept on trying to say something around the gag. Annette just nodded along, not able to make out the exact words and not really caring about whatever it was that Sophia had to say. There was something more enjoyable for her to be doing, after all.  
  
Annette drew the vibe out of Sophia, letting it sway back and forth above her belly. Sophia’s eyes were fixed on it and Annette could see how the muscles in her thighs were flexing and tensing. Did she want that to come back to her? Annette could make that happen.  
  
By pressing it against Sophia’s nipple. Sophia squirmed around at that and moaned, but what could she possibly do? She was tied up and helpless and she was going to stay that way _at least_ till tomorrow morning. Possibly she would even stay like that until Taylor came home from her sleepover and could chime in with her thoughts on what to do.  
  
“Now,” Annette said, “your lewd, naked body has made me nice and hard.” She patted her crotch, drawing Sophia’s eyes to the large cock straining there. “So I’m going to fuck you.” She spoke over the squeal that got. “After all, I’m stronger than you, so I can do whatever I want to you.” She looked Sophia over. “And there’s so much that I want to do to you, you little harlot.”  
  
Annette pulled down her pants, letting her dick wave back and forth. Sophia’s eyes were fixed on it, growing _very_ wide as she stared. She swallowed heavily and tried to say something more, not that Annette knew or cared what it was.  
  
“Remember, Sophia, this all flows logically from what you said,” Annette reminded her. Not that the people who said this kind of thing _ever_ meant that anything bad should happen to them. They could turn into astoundingly whiny crybabies at the drop of a hat if you so much as threw their tear gas grenades back at them. “I’m stronger than you, so I can do whatever I want to you.”  
  
Sophia squealed around the gag at that, probably trying to deny it somehow. That it didn’t apply in _her_ case, only to people that she didn’t like. Annette didn’t much care, either for the argument or for Sophia herself. No, this was going to go… differently. And much more enjoyably than what Sophia had planned.  
  
Annette rested the tip of her cock against Sophia’s pussy. She rubbed it back and forth, feeling the arousal that was starting to coat her shaft. Good. It would make it _so_ much more enjoyable if Sophia’s body was dripping with need even as her mind refused to give in. For a time, at least.  
  
Then Annette was pushing her way into Sophia’s body. Sophia made a shrieking sound as she took her very first cock. Annette shivered. Sophia was _tight_. It was one thing to feel it around her fingers but it was entirely another to feel it around her dick. Annette licked her lips and lowered her body, so she was pressing down on top of Sophia.  
  
Sophia was so tight that Annette couldn’t move very quickly inside of her. She had to take her time, move slowly, carefully spread Sophia’s walls open as she filled this sweet slut up with cock. Annette gradually pushed her hips further and further forward, driving her cock in deeper and deeper.  
  
Sophia was so _tight_. It was amazing how tightly she was clinging to Annette, really. Amazing and wonderful. Annette licked her lips and kept on going, not even thinking of stopping what she was doing.  
  
That only happened when she pressed against Sophia’s hymen. Annette licked her lips and looked down at Sophia’s face. Sophia’s brown eyes were actually wet right now. She _really_ didn’t like what was happening, did she? And Annette didn’t care one bit, not when Sophia’s pussy was so wet and tight and hot around her.  
  
“And here we _go_ ,” Annette said, jerking forward and burying her cock inside of Sophia’s pussy.  
  
Sophia let out a scream through the gag and she actually did start to cry. Was this not how she had hoped that her first time would do? Too bad. Annette was sure that if Sophia had ever felt any inklings of lust towards her daughter, Sophia would have acted on them without even the preparations Annette had done.  
  
Annette still held herself still inside of Sophia for a while, letting the girl get used to the feeling of a cock inside of her no-longer virgin pussy. And, of course, Annette ran her hands back and forth over Sophia’s body, feeling her up. Mostly paying attention to her breasts, for obvious reasons. They were _nice_ breasts which deserved a lot of attention! And Sophia reacted so _cutely_ to getting them toyed with, as well. She squirmed around, making all sorts of sounds as she got groped. And drool was spilling from her ring gag, too, even with her head laying flat on Annette’s pillow. How cute. Annette decided to take some photos of the two of them together.  
  
Annette grabbed her cell phone and snapped a few pictures. One of them was of her and Sophia, their cheeks pressed together. Annette was smiling widely while Sophia had her eyes closed. And then there were some more. Annette’s cock buried inside of Sophia’s pussy. Annette’s hand grabbing Sophia’s boob. And a few others that made Annette wince over the light or blurriness of the image.  
  
And who should she send those photos to? Lisa would be sure to appreciate them, though possibly once Annette had taken her power away for a session. Well, Annette would be happy just to have them on her phone.  
  
Putting the phone away, she smiled down at Sophia. Annette had kept her cock inside of the black girl the entire time and Sophia had _finally_ gotten used to it. To a certain degree, at least. She was still twitching around on Annette’s dick and she was still crying a bit, even though she couldn’t actually be feeling any physical pain. Not with how wet she was.  
  
Annette supposed that Sophia could be a machoist who cried even when she was close to cumming. Well, they’d be finding that out as time went on. And what better time to start than right now?  
  
Annette started rocking back and forth inside of Sophia’s pussy, slowly driving her cock in and out of Sophia’s pussy again and again. And she was taking it slow, making sure that her new lover didn’t get hurt by what she was doing. No, take it nice and slow and easy and make sure that Sophia’s pussy got accustomed to its new visitor.  
  
“There,” Annette said, smiling down at Sophia and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t you like this?” She paused for a second. “And remember, it doesn’t matter if you do or not.” She pinched Sophia’s nipple lightly, drawing it up, away from her breast. “A weakling like you doesn’t deserve to decide if you do things you like or don’t like. You just _take_ what a strong woman like me gives you.”  
  
It wasn’t terribly subtle or anything but it was obviously having a good effect on Sophia. She had closed her eyes and was making muted little gasping sounds through the gag. And all the while, Annette kept on fucking her.  
  
Sophia was so deliciously tight. It felt _wonderful_ to have the black girl’s pussy wrapped around her. When _was_ the last time Annette had fucked a girl of a different race? She was pretty sure that it had been Kimiko and that would have been just short of twenty years ago. Wow, that _was_ a long time.  
  
Annette smiled as she pumped in and out of Sophia. With every stroke, she went a bit deeper inside of Sophia, forcing her to take more and more cock. And Sophia _did_ take it. Her pussy opened up more and more, letting Annette move much more easily in and out of her. She was still _very_ tight, of course, but it was still easier than it had been. The perfect balance between tight enough to feel good and loose enough to fuck easily. That was what Annette was aiming for, even if she hadn’t arrived at it yet.  
  
But they had all night to work on this. And since tomorrow was Saturday, Annette could stay up until the crack of dawn, enjoying herself as she taught this little _bitch_ about the basic flaw in her philosophy. With her dick.  
  
As Annette kept on thrusting in and out of Sophia, she started to notice some certain signs in the black girl. Some certain _wonderful_ signs at that. Sophia was getting close to her orgasm. It was quite obvious, now that Annette was looking for it. The way she was twitching and moaning, the way her pussy was starting to squeeze down even tighter around Annette’s cock before loosening (to an extent, at least).  
  
How wonderful. Annette smiled and kept on doing what she was doing, making sure that Sophia got to feel _wonderful_ as she was… fucked. She ran her hands up and down Sophia’s body, knocking the vibe to the bed and not bothering to pick it up again. Sophia was twitching around underneath her, gasping and squeaking and looking as beautiful as beautiful could be, all tied up like a present.  
  
Then Sophia came. Her moaning really picked up and her body lifted off of the bed. Her eyes rolled up in her head and Annette smiled, running her hands along Sophia’s body, still teasing and toying with her, making sure that Sophia got to feel _very_ good from all of this.  
  
Annette felt pretty good as well. Sophia was squeezing down nicely around her cock. The tightness was _amazing_ , the way she was clamping down and holding on tight. Annette shivered, looking down at the squirming slut.  
  
“See?” Annette said softly, stroking Sophia’s black hair. “Doesn’t it feel so _good_ to know your place? You’ve never had an orgasm as good as that, have you?”  
  
Sophia said something. Who could tell what?  
  
“That’s right,” Annette said, pinching Sophia’s nipple. “You got to feel this good because I decided to make you feel this good. You didn’t do anything about it. It was all because I wanted this to happen. And Sophia?” Annette started to thrust in and out of Sophia again, drawing some more enjoyable sounds. “It’s going to keep on happening.”  
  
Sophia moaned through the ring gag as Annette started to fuck her again. She was able to move a lot faster now, really able to thrust in and out of the wet pussy, fucking this beautiful black bitch again and again, filling her up with her cock and emptying her out. Sophia was making all kinds of wonderful sounds as she got fucked, twisting around on the bed. Maybe she was trying to get free and maybe she was just trying to give vent to what she was feeling. Annette couldn’t tell and she didn’t care. Sophia wasn’t getting uncuffed either way.  
  
“Just feel me moving in and out of you. Feel my hands on your body,” Annette said, feeling Sophia up as she kept on fucking her. “Feel how every single bit of you belongs to me. And it’s such a nice feeling, isn’t it?”  
  
Sophia didn’t answer, not even with a moan. But she didn’t need to. Nothing she could have said would have made Annette stop, anyway. She was going to keep on fucking her daughter’s bully and she was going to make _certain_ that Sophia stopped trying to hurt Taylor.  
  
Annette was feeling pretty turned on herself as time went on. Sophia’s pussy _was_ pretty wonderful and Annette was going to cum from fucking it. She kept on going, not even considering the idea of pulling out. She was going to enjoy these tight, wet folds for as long as she possibly could.  
  
“Oh yes, that’s right,” Annette said quietly, stroking Sophia’s head and hair. “I’m going to cum. You said that Taylor got your mom pregnant? I’m going to do the same to you.”  
  
Sophia’s eyes opened wide at that and she shook her head back and forth. Oh, she didn’t want to become a teenage mother? That was too bad. Maybe Lisa could share some tips with her once Annette introduced the two of them.  
  
Sophia was making Annette feel _very_ good. She licked her lips and kept on fucking the girl underneath her, pumping her cock in and out, over and over again. She could feel the orgasm welling up inside of her, rising to the surface.  
  
Then she was cumming. Annette shivered as she came, her dick twitching inside of Sophia’s pussy. This was going to be a _good_ orgasm, she could tell.  
  
And it was. Annette could feel shot after shot of semen flowing form her cock into Sophia’s pussy. And Sophia could feel it as well. She was making all sorts of adorable sounds as she got filled up with Annette’s cum. She might not want to have that happen to her, but it still was and Annette was still enjoying it.  
  
Annette always loved filling a girl up with cum. That _was_ one of the reasons she had so many children out there in the USA. The look on their faces, the way they felt around her, oh, she loved it so _very_ much to fill a girl like this up with cum. Annette sighed happily as she looked down at Sophia, and then a bit further down, to see the semen that was leaking out of her. The white cum looked _good_ on black skin, just like it always did.  
  
Annette shivered as she looked down at Sophia’s body. Sophia was all _tense_ , her muscles knotted up as if that was going to do anything. Annette chuckled as she ran a hand along Sophia’s body.  
  
“That was wonderful,” Annette said, patting Sophia’s stomach and pressing down against the washboard abs. “And I’m going to do it again, Sophia. Do you know why?” She caught Sophia’s eye. “Because I can. That’s the only reason I need, according to you.”  
  
Sophia made a squealing sound at that, shaking her head back and forth. Had she had a change of heart now, and realized that things shouldn’t work like that? Or was she just objecting to it happening to _her_? It was hard to tell and Annette wasn’t going to remove the ring gag to find out.  
  
“But before I start fucking your wet cunt again,” Annette said, pulling her shaft out of Sophia and letting the still hard cock rest against Sophia’s stomach, “I’m going to get a blowjob from you. Ever given one of those before?” Sophia shook her head back and forth, glaring at Annette. “Luckily for you, you don’t need any experience.”  
  
Annette crawled up the bed, resting to the side of Sophia’s head. She reached down and turned the girl’s head so the tip of Annette’s cock was resting right against the ring gag. She had made sure that her dick could fit through the hole in the gag before she had bought it, of course.  
  
Sophia’s eyes had comically crossed as she looked down at the cock right in front of her face. She was squealing something or other, but who could tell what, exactly, she was saying?  
Annette slid her dick inside of Sophia’s mouth. She could feel the cool rubber against the sides of her cock at first and _then_ she could feel Sophia’s wet tongue pressing against her. Sophia tried to recoil from it but she couldn’t manage it. Especially not with Annette’s hand resting on the back of her head. All she could do was suck cock like a good girl as Annette started to slowly pull Sophia’s mouth up and down along the shaft.  
  
It _was_ nice to get a blowjob. It had been a whole three days since Annette had last gotten one. Lisa and Dinah working together at Annette’s campus office, crawling underneath her desk as the older girl had shown the younger one what to do. And how wonderful had that been?  
  
Frankly, it had been better than this one. Sophia didn’t _really_ know what she was doing and wouldn’t have cooperated if she had. But that was alright. Since she couldn’t bite down, Annette was still enjoying the entire thing, slowly pulling Sophia’s head up and down along her cock even as Annette thrust in and out of Sophia’s mouth on her own.  
  
“This is what happens to weaklings like you,” Annette explained as she looked down at Sophia’s naked body. “You can’t fight against people who are actually strong, so you just take it out on whoever you can.” Annette sighed, even as she considered if she should try and teach Sophia how to deepthroat a cock tonight or wait until later. “But then you run into someone who actually knows what she’s doing and you end up here. Naked, tied up and free for me to do anything I want.” Annette smiled and stroked Sophia’s hair. “And I can tell how much you like ending up here, huh?”  
  
Sophia made some sounds but it was hard to tell if they were protests or simply her trying to get used to having a cock in her mouth. Annette kept on thrusting, filling Sophia’s mouth up with cock. Despite Sophia’s best efforts, her tongue kept on pressing against Annette’s cock, making sure that she got a constant reminder of what she was doing.  
  
Sophia was glaring up at Annette but Annette had been glared at by people who were charging at her swinging a baton. A naked, tied-up girl glaring at her wasn’t even capable of phasing her. Instead, she just kept on fucking Sophia’s face, pounding her shaft in and out of Sophia’s mouth again and again, making sure that Sophia got to suck a cock just like a slut.  
  
It did feel astoundingly good. Annette could just imagine how good it would feel once Sophia had been trained on how to properly give blowjobs. She smiled at that thought. It would feel _very_ good indeed. She couldn’t wait to break Sophia down to the point where she could be trusted with the gag off.  
  
Annette slid one hand down along Sophia’s face, down towards her chest. Her boobs were still _very_ nice to touch and to grab onto. Annette smiled widely as she groped them, feeling the softness underneath her hand. And the firmness that a stiff nipple provided. Annette smirked as she flicked it, drawing another sound from Sophia.  
  
“I imagine that it must feel right for you,” Annette said as she kept on pulling Sophia’s mouth up and down along her cock. “Being here, on your back, doing what someone stronger than you wants you to do. As a natural-born rabbit, you must love it, don’t you?”  
  
Sophia made some more spluttering sounds around the cock in her mouth and Annette nodded along. She kept on fucking Sophia’s face, filling her up with cock again and again and again. She thought that she was going to cum soon. That would be fun. She smiled down at the twitching black girl spread out before her.  
  
“And I can tell you right now, Sophia,” Annette said, stroking Sophia’s hair, “that I’m going to take good care of you. It’s my duty as _your_ predator to make sure that you end up loving every single thing that I do to you. And you do love this already, don’t you?” Sophia tried to shake her head back and forth. “Ah ah ah, remember, Sophia, I felt you cumming around my cock. I know you and what you like.”  
  
It was obvious that Sophia was blushing at that reminder, even though so much of her cheeks were hidden behind the leather straps of the gag. Annette giggled and kept on fucking Sophia’s face, filling her up with dick again and again.  
  
Annette couldn’t shove her entire dick into Sophia’s mouth. She still had a working gag reflex and couldn’t deepthroat a cock yet. That was a pity, but what could you do? Annette would just have to work on training it out of Sophia at a later date.  
  
“And now you’re going to get to feel how much I like using you,” Annette said, grunting a bit as she picked up the pace, slamming her cock against the back of Sophia’s mouth. “You might never have had sex before, but have you ever sucked off a man?”  
  
Sophia made some more squealing sounds at that and shook her head back and forth. Annette shrugged. So Sophia really was a virgin in every sense of the word? How wonderful. She looked forward to showing Sophia so _much_ as time went on.  
  
Annette grunted and pushed her dick as far into Sophia’s mouth as she could possibly manage. Sophia made some enjoyable sounds at that and then Annette started to cum.  
  
It was just as good of an orgasm as the last one had been. Annette shivered as she filled Sophia’s mouth up, shooting jet after jet of semen into Sophia’s mouth, covering her tongue and making her taste it. She threw her head back and groaned a s she filled Sophia’s mouth up with cum. What an _amazing_ orgasm.  
  
Sophia was making some gagging, choking sounds as she got to taste her very first load of semen. It was hard to tell how much she liked it, with how her eyes were staying so wide. It was kind of cute, actually. Annette smiled at that.  
  
Then she slowly pulled her dick out of Sophia’s mouth. She was still as hard as a rock, of course, but she wanted to see how Sophia handled all of this.  
  
Not that well. A lot of cum was pouring out of Sophia’s mouth and down the gag. What a messy little girl. Still, if she didn’t mind covering her skin in cum, then Annette didn’t mind either. She wiped herself clean on Sophia’s boob, rubbing her stiff dick against Sophia’s tits and leaving behind quite a mess. It was pretty cute, really.  
  
Even though it was obvious that Sophia had spat out a lot of the cum, Annette _knew_ how much she had pumped inside of Sophia’s mouth. Sophia had to have swallowed some of it. Annette smiled as she patted Sophia’s belly.  
  
“That felt wonderful,” Annette said with a smile, looking down at Sophia as she stared up with wide, brown eyes. “I think that with a bit of time, you could be a _really_ good cocksucker, Sophia.”  
  
Sophia didn’t respond to that, except by flinching. Annette snorted and looked Sophia up and down. After so much contact with her (and in so many different ways) Sophia wouldn’t be getting her powers back until mid-morning at _least_. And Annette wasn’t done with Sophia yet, though they were at the point of diminishing returns by now. If Annette spent another hour fucking Sophia, then Sophia would only have another half-hour added onto her ‘timer’, so to speak. Well, Annette didn’t mind that, not really.  
  
Annette stretched and looked down at Sophia. Well, she had taken Sophia in her pussy and her mouth so far. So what was left? Fucking her pussy again? That was, obviously a pretty enticing though. Those soft, wet, hot folds wrapping around her cock were sure to feel wonderful. But what about her tits? Sophia didn’t have _huge_ boobs but they were probably big enough to wrap around Annette’s shaft. And even if they weren’t, using every part of her body like that would be a good reminder to Sophia about what she could expect.  
  
Or maybe her ass. That was _sure_ to get some lovely reactions out of Sophia. Annette nodded, deciding on what she was going to do.  
  
It was easy enough to flip Sophia around so that she was face down. It just took a bit of work with her cuffs, which was simple to manage when Sophia didn’t know to expect it happening. The rope leading from the spreader bar got twisted around, but so what? It still worked.  
  
“Oh, Sophia,” Annette said with a delighted giggle. “You should have told me that you had such a wonderful ass.”  
  
She reached down and grabbed it, sinking her hand into one of the two large, perfect cheeks. Annette could recognize effort when she saw it and Sophia must have been doing a _lot_ of squats as part of her workout routine. Such _large_ , firm, beautiful buttocks.  
  
Annette squeezed down, feeling the skin, fat and eventually muscle moving around underneath her hand. Sophia tried to make some protests at that but Annette didn’t let that stop her. She just kept on squeezing down, enjoying herself immensely as she felt up this fine booty. She shook her head back and forth, smiling as she felt up the butt.  
  
Her cock was twitching, more than ready to bury itself inside of one of Sophia’s holes again. But Annette didn’t act on that desire _quite_ yet. Instead, she grabbed her phone and pulled up the camera. A few more lovely shots of Sophia’s huge rear, some of them with Annette’s hand or cock to provide a frame of reference.  
  
This time, Annette did send the photos, along with a cheery comment on them to Lisa. She had no idea if her young lover was even awake to get them, but it was nice to know that someone else was getting to appreciate the wonderful butt in front of her.  
  
The photos sent, Annette went back to Sophia’s rear, using both hands now on both cheeks. It was _worth_ it to use both hands. To really dig in there and feel the fat and muscle shifting around underneath her hands. Annette smiled as she felt Sophia up, watching the globes shift around underneath the pressure of her hands.  
  
Annette’s cock was as hard as a rock right now, straining outwards and ready to be buried inside of a beautiful black bitch once again. She didn’t’ slide into Sophia _quite_ yet, though. She could wait a little while longer before she started to fuck her brand new slut.  
  
Sophia wasn’t saying much of anything as she got felt up. She was just softly moaning. It wasn’t like Annette was groping her _that_ hard. She wasn’t even spanking Sophia, though now that the thought was there, Annette had to admit that an ass this big belonging to a bitch this big would be _very_ nice to spank. Would Sophia’s buttocks bounce off of each other if Annette spanked her? That would be something worth seeing.  
  
As Annette fucked her, though. Annette was just feeling too _horny_ right now to hold back any longer. She wanted, she _needed_ to bury herself inside of Sophia.  
  
So she did so, grabbing a bottle of lube and getting Sophia all nice and ready to take Annette’s cock. Her very first anal experimentation, and it was all thanks to Annette. Annette grinned wolfishly. Maybe, at some point, Sophia would thank her for introducing her to this. Annette wasn’t going to hold her breath, though.  
  
“You know what’s coming next, don’t you, Sophia?” Annette asked, stroking Sophia’s butt. “I’m going to fuck your ass.” Sophia started to squeal at that, rocking around on Annette’s bed. “Yes, that’s right. I’m going to fill your butt up with my cock and use you until I cum. And you know something? You’re not going to stop me.”  
  
Sophia was still squealing, maybe trying to form words, maybe just in love with the sound of her own distorted voice. Who could say for sure?  
  
Annette rested the tip of her cock against Sophia’s ass. She was well lubed-up and she had done the same for Sophia. Still, with a cock this big, in a hole that Sophia had never tried anything with, Annette _was_ going to have to take her time so she didn’t tear Sophia in two. But that was fine. Annette had done the same for Dinah and now look at her youngest… special friend and how easily she could take Annette’s cock.  
  
Annette grabbed onto Sophia’s butt once more and slowly pushed herself forward, sliding deeper and deeper into Sophia’s rear. It was a _very_ slow thrust but Sophia still made a sound like she had been skewered as she got filled up. Annette rolled her eyes. What a little drama queen.  
  
“Oh, what a wonderful rear,” Annette said, looking down at her cock as she slowly pushed deeper inside. So far, she only had about an inch in. _Plenty_ more to go. “Your body is _made_ for taking cock, Sophia. You’re really good at it.”  
  
Sophia was whining something, over and over again, around the ring gag. Annette had no idea what she was trying to say and didn’t care. She was going to make this bitch break, either throw away that rancid pile of tripe she called a philosophy or admit that under it, she belonged under Annette.  
  
Annette drew her cock backwards just as slowly as she had filled Sophia up with it. She only stopped when just the tip was left inside of her. Then she went back inside, going a bit deeper this time. That was the way to stretch a girl out. The _fun_ way, at least.  
  
And it really was fun to fuck Sophia. Annette squeezed down on Sophia’s butt, looking at the rich black skin as the muscles in Sophia’s body tensed up as Annette’s cock filled her up more and more. Annette smiled and kept on fucking her. She wasn’t going to stop now, of course.  
  
Bit by bit, Sophia’s rear swallowed up more and more of Annette’s cock. And it kept on feeling wonderful the entire time. Annette shivered as she fucked Sophia, filling her up, making her squeal around the gag as inch after inch of Annette’s shaft slid into Sophia’s hot, tight tunnel.  
  
“You feel great around me, Sophia,” Annette said, wondering how many more ways she was going to be able to rephrase this before she got tired of tiring. “Your ass was made for me to fuck. Your entire body was made for me to fuck. And as soon as you lost against me, you gave me the right to do whatever I wanted with it. That’s the way the world works, isn’t it?”  
  
Sophia didn’t respond to that. Annette could see her shoulders rising and falling as she fought for breath and, most likely, fought back tears. Annette didn’t give her mind a chance to adjust to what was happening to her. Her body? Sure, Annette didn’t have any problem letting Sophia’s body get used taking a dick as big and as long as Annette’s inside of her. But it would be for the best to keep Sophia off-balance and unsure.  
  
As good as it felt to fuck Sophia’s rear, it wasn’t something that Annette was going to orgasm from doing. Not at this slow pace. She would need to really pick up the pace before Sophia would get to learn what it felt like to have cum pumped into all three of her holes. But Annette just couldn’t do that, not yet. She still had to stretch out Sophia’s body and get her more accustomed to taking cock.  
  
So it was a good thing that it was so _fun_ to do just that, huh? Annette smiled and squeezed down on Sophia’s butt as she slowly forced her way deeper and deeper inside, making more and more of her cock disappear inside of Sophia.  
  
How turned on was Sophia? It was hard to say and Annette didn’t really care all that much. She knew some girls (like Dinah) could orgasm from getting fucked in the ass while others (like Lisa) couldn’t. Lisa only got warmed up from having her rear (and it _was_ a fine rear, especially in the purple booty shorts she had gotten for their three-month anniversary) filled. But when filling that rear felt so good for Annette, she couldn't resist.  
  
Well, Sophia cumming from getting fucked in the ass would be a nice bonus compared to Annette establishing that she could do whatever she wanted to Sophia and Sophia would just have to take it.  
  
“I can do this over and over again,” Annette said, rubbing the small of Sophia’s back, feeling the tense muscles there. “And I _am_ going to keep on doing it, as often as I like. Because you have no way and no right to stop me, understand? I’m stronger than you, which means that I’m better than you.”  
  
By now, Sophia’s rear had relaxed enough that Annette could start to fuck it with a bit more force and speed. She rocked back and forth, slamming her shaft in and out of Sophia’s rear again and again. Sophia kept on moaning and twisted around, as if there was the slightest chance of her breaking free from what Annette was doing to her.  
  
“Remember, Sophia,” Annette said, metaphorically grabbing Sophia’s head and slamming her into a brick wall again and again. “This is what you deserve to have happen to you, for being so weak.”  
  
The grunts coming from Sophia now probably weren’t attempts to respond. It was just her trying to deal with the dick in her butt, stretching her out like she had never been stretched out before. Annette nodded and smiled. It was so much _easier_ to have a philosophical debate when the other person couldn’t talk. She should have tried this before.  
  
Annette leaned forward, sliding her hands up along Sophia’s sides as she kept on fucking her rear. She grabbed onto Sophia’s boobs, sliding her hands underneath Sophia’s body and feeling the soft mounds pressing against her. This also meant that the two of them were practically pressed up against one another, Annette’s front just an inch or so above Sophia’s back. Annette let herself down the rest of the way and started to _really_ fuck Sophia’s rear.  
  
She could use a lot more force in this position, gravity doing a bunch of the work. Annette was barely able to keep herself from doing just that. Only the thought that Sophia wasn’t ready for that just yet kept her from really slamming into Sophia’s rear like a madwoman.  
  
“This feels so good for me,” Annette said softly, stroking Sophia’s face, touching the bare skin above the gag. “And that’s what matters, according to you. The stronger taking what they want from the weaker. And without your powers, Sophia, you’re so _very_ weak.”  
  
Sophia was crying again. From the pain of having her ass get remolded to take Annette’s dick, probably, though there were a few other reasons. Annette smiled and kept on using Sophia, slamming into her again and again and feeling the lust rising up inside of her.  
  
She was _finally_ moving fast enough inside of Sophia to get to feel _good_ , to feel the pleasure that would lead to an orgasm. Annette shivered and smiled and kept on going. She wasn’t going to start taking it easy on Sophia. Not when the black girl was obviously capable of taking Annette’s cock at a faster pace now.  
  
Annette kept on going, pressing herself up against Sophia as Sophia’s rear swallowed a good fraction of Annette’s cock. Not _all_ of it, but enough of it. Enough to make Annette feel _wonderful_ as she kept on fucking this beautiful bitch.  
  
Annette shivered as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. She was close now. She was _very_ close to her orgasm. She leaned forward so she could whisper right into Sophia’s ear.  
  
“I’m going to cum now, Sophia,” Annette said softly. “I’m going to fill your ass up with sticky, white seed.”  
  
Sophia made a wonderful sound at that and her eyes got _very_ wide. She made some more whining sounds through the gag that Annette didn’t bother trying to understand. Not when she was bout to _orgasm_.  
  
Annette shivered as she came, shooting cum deep inside of Sophia. Sophia made a mewling sound at that, twitching around and trying to get rid of Annette. It didn’t work, of course. Annette just kept on filling Sophia up, shooting jet after jet of cum into Sophia’s tight rear.  
  
Annette was proud to see that she had filled Sophia up with just as much semen as before. She was _really_ stuffing Sophia up, huh? How wonderful. Annette smiled widely at the thought of everything that the two of them could do together and slowly pulled backwards, letting her dick slip out of Sophia’s ass.  
  
Cum followed her, running down Sophia’s skin and staining it white. It was a good look for her, especially with how Sophia’s asshole was still gaping open, showing off how much cum had been shot inside of her.  
  
“There, now I’ve fucked you in almost every way you can be fucked,” Annette said, patting Sophia’s ass and feeling the cheek moving around underneath her hand. “How does that make you feel?”  
  
Annette looked down at Sophia’s face and smiled. Sophia was crying, her eyes screwed shut as tears ran down her face. Good. She had finally been broken. Now all that was left was to rebuild her into something a lot more… suitable. Sand off the rough edges so that people might want to spend time with Sophia now.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Sophia,” Annette said, reaching up and unlocking the cuffs. Sophia’s hands fell down but it was a mere expression of gravity than any movement of her muscles. “Just because you’re _mine_ now doesn’t mean that I’m going to get rid of you.” She stroked Sophia’s hair. “I’m going to take _good_ care of you.”  
  
She slowly turned Sophia onto her back. Sophia didn’t resist. She did start a bit as Annette wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and stared up at Annette. Annette smiled back, slowly stroking Sophia’s face.  
  
“There, there, Sophia,” Annette said. “Just because you’re not as strong as you thought that you were doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy spending time with you. You can still make me feel good.” She reached down and rubbed at Sophia’s pussy. “And I can make you feel good, too.”  
  
Sophia said something and Annette decided that it was finally time for the gag to come off. She reached up and unfastened it, pulling it free of Sophia’s head. Sophia’s jaw hung open for a few seconds before she finally managed to close it and swallow.  
  
“You- what are you going to do with me?” Sophia asked in a small voice.  
  
“Why, I’m going to make love to you,” Annette said soothingly. “I’m going to make you feel _good_ , Sophia.” She rested a hand on top of Sophia’s breast and lightly moved it back and forth. “I’m going to make you feel _very_ good and you’re going to love it, aren’t you?”  
  
Sophia didn’t say anything, just stared up at Annette with wide eyes. Annette smiled and leaned down, kissing Sophia. Then she got into position.  
  
Sophia didn’t resist as Annette slid inside of her pussy once more. She made a moaning sound as she swallowed Annette’s dick once more. Her pussy opened up _very_ easily in front of Annette’s invading shaft. She must have been so _very_ turned on and waiting for this, the poor dear. Annette smiled.  
  
“There, doesn’t that feel wonderful?” Annette asked, stroking Sophia’s head. “Doesn’t it feel great to have a cock inside of you? _My_ cock?”  
  
“…yes,” Sophia muttered underneath her breath.  
  
“I know it does,” Annette said, nodding. “And you’re going to keep on getting to feel good, Sophia. Over and over again. Because you’re _mine_.”  
  
Sophia nodded shallowly. Annette grinned as she started to fuck Sophia, pumping in and out of her, over and over again. Sophia started to moan. Annette could tell, this time, that it was just _moaning_. That Sophia wasn’t trying to say anything. She was just giving voice to the feelings that were welling up inside of her.  
  
And Annette was just fine with that. She smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Sophia. It was a nice kiss and it got better. Because just as Annette was about to pull away, Sophia started to kiss her back.  
  
Sophia wasn’t a terribly good kisser, but she still managed to do the job. Annette smiled as she felt Sophia’s tongue rubbing against her. Sophia obviously needed this. She _needed_ to be held and to be fucked, after getting shown what she really was.  
  
Annette was more than happy to help reshape Sophia. Mold her into being… better. Quite a bit better. Annette smiled and kissed Sophia again, claiming her mouth with her tongue. Sophia moaned into the kiss, her arms coming up to rest on Annette’s back in a hug. Annette accept the hug and kept on fucking Sophia, bringing her hips up and pushing them back down, filling Sophia up over and over again.  
  
Sophia was making some very sweet sounds and clinging very tightly to Annette now. Both with her arms and her pussy. It was a wonderful feeling and Annette kept on fucking her, pumping in and out at the fast pace that Sophia could handle now.  
  
Sophia made a lovely sound as Annette kept on fucking her and she realized that the black girl pinned underneath her was about to cum. Annette smiled at that and kept up the hard work, rocking in and out of her again and again, making sure that Sophia got to feel _good_ from what was happening to her.  
  
Sophia got very _tight_ around Annette’s dick as she came. She threw her head back, moaning loudly and lewdly as she orgasmed. Annette could see Sophia trying to say _something_ but it was impossible to tell what it was. And it didn’t matter. It just mattered that Sophia kept on taking cock like this.  
  
“That’s it,” Annette said softly, stroking Sophia’s cheek before moving down to grab her boob. “You love this, I know, Sophia. And you’re going to keep on getting to feel this, over and over again.”  
  
Sophia moaned softly at that. Annette smiled and kept on fucking Sophia. She was getting close to her own orgasm as well. And Annette was looking forward to filling Sophia’s wet pussy up with a second load of cum.  
  
Annette kissed Sophia all over her face, making Sophia twitch and squirm as her hands wandered over Sophia’s fit, black body. She couldn’t keep her lust under control anymore. She just _had_ to keep on fucking her, filling her up with dick and making sure that Sophia got to feel the sensation of being creampied a second time.  
  
Sophia seemed to realize what was about to happen. She blinked and looked up at Annette. Her eyes were wide as she stared.  
  
“I, I’m not on the pill,” Sophia muttered. “You can’t cum inside of me!”  
  
“Of course I can,” Annette said, smiling as she kept on fucking Sophia. “I can do anything I want with you, just like Taylor can do anything she wants with your mother. And I want you to get pregnant, just like your mother is.”  
  
Sophia’s mouth fell open at that and she tried to say something. Annette had known she would object, though, and had already placed a hand over her mouth and her other hand down by her pussy. It was quite easy to cover Sophia’s mouth with the one and toy with her clit with the other. Especially when Sophia had such an _amusing_ reaction to getting her clit toyed with.  
  
The way she clamped down tightly around Annette’s dick was enough to get Annette to cum once more. She shivered as she felt her dick throbbing inside of Sophia’s pussy, before she started to fill the black girl up with cum again.  
  
It felt just as good as it had the first time. For Sophia as well. She made a moaning sound and her eyes rolled up in her head as Annette emptied herself once again into Sophia. She could _feel_ the cum splattering against Sophia’s inner walls, coating her and covering her. It felt _wonderful_ and Annette loved the feeling and loved the look on Sophia’s face as she got filled up with semen.  
  
“Oh, Sophia,” Annette said, stroking the side of Sophia’s face as the black girl gasped for air. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe how good you look right now.”  
  
Sophia didn’t say anything and just kept on gasping as she felt herself getting creampied. And possibly knocked up. If she wasn’t pregnant already.  
  
“There, doesn’t that feel good?” Annette asked, still stroking Sophia’s head and body as she kept her cock buried inside of Sophia. “Don’t you love the feeling of my cum covering your insides?”  
  
Sophia didn’t respond. She just moaned. But that was good enough for Annette. She smiled and patted Sophia on the head, letting her know that Annette was here for her. And she always _would_ be here for her.  
  
“N-no more,” Sophia weakly whined, even as she held on tightly to Annette’s body. “I can’t,” she gasped for breath, “I can’t take anymore.”  
  
“While I can just keep on going and going,” Annette said happily, stroking Sophia’s cheek. “I know that there are all _sorts_ of things I can still show you.”  
  
She paused to consider. Well, while Annette was still feeling a _bit_ horny, she wasn’t at the point where she couldn’t control herself. And it _was_ getting late. Just because she was a parahuman didn’t mean that Annette didn’t suffer if she pulled an all-nighter. She wasn’t as young as Sophia was and that was a fact.  
  
“But, since it’s your very first time, I can take things slow with you for right now,” Annette said, kissing the side of Sophia’s cheek. “I imagine you must need a lot of sleep right now, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sophia said, blushing and looking away. “You’ve… I mean…”  
  
“You can think it over as you sleep,” Annette said with a smile. “I’ll be right here tomorrow morning with you.”  
  
Sophia blushed again at that and looked away. Who would have thought that Shadow Stalker would end up having such a cute look on her face? Annette shook her head and giggled.  
  
“Now, get some sleep, darling,” Annette said, stroking Sophia’s hair. “You’re going to be safe with me. Just relax and let go.”  
  
Sophia shifted around, obviously still embarrassed. But she also didn’t make the slightest move to slide out from underneath Annette’s body. She barely even relaxed her grip on Annette’s shoulders.  
  
Annette knew that she had done it. She was surprised that it had worked, really. Her other girls, Lisa and Mimi and all the others, they had all come to her, wanting what she would do to them. Sophia, well, breaking her down and building her up like this, Annette had to admit that she was surprised at how well it had worked. Glad, but surprised.  
  
She would see how well Sophia was doing in the morning, she supposed.

*******

Annette woke up with an erection. She knew _why_ she had an erection. She was pressed up against a soft, warm, female body. How couldn’t she get turned on from that?  
  
It just took Annette a little while to remember _whose_ body she was pressed up against. Far too often, she was alone in bed and most of the rest of the time, it was with Lisa. It was only when her eye flicked open for a second and she saw a stretch of black skin that the memory of last night came back to her.  
  
Annette _smiled_ as she remembered last night. That had been _good_. Also, kind of tiring and pretty sweaty. Should she have a shower before or after breakfast? And should she drag Sophia in with her?  
  
Annette already knew the answer to the last question but she couldn’t decide on the first one quite yet. Heck, she couldn’t even decide if she wanted to get out of bed right now. So she decided not to. Instead, she lifted her hand up and rested it on Sophia’s tit, feeling it shift around underneath her hand. Sophia made a small sound at that but kept on sleeping.  
  
Annette was tempted to wake Sophia up by fucking her but decided not to. She couldn’t exactly say why not, she just didn’t feel like it. Instead, she kept on looking at the sleeping black girl. Sophia actually looked pretty nice like this, her features relaxed and her mouth slightly hanging open.  
  
Part of Annette wondered how Sophia would fit into her business model. It didn’t _seem_ like Shadow Stalker’s powers came with downsides to them. Not Lisa or Dinah and their migraines or Labyrinth and her autistic-like detachment from the world or Mimi and her variant on pyromania. She would probably be _happy_ to keep her powers around.  
  
Well, Annette could think of one or two ways to deal with that while still fucking Sophia. One was to just ignore that and use her anyway, let her be unpowered like most of humanity after a good fuck. The other… well, Annette was willing to admit that she had a bondage fetish. Get Lisa to put Sophia into some full-body bondage suit so the only bit of skin that Annette could fuck was her pussy or her mouth or something? That had a certain appeal to it.  
  
Well, Annette could think about it and talk it over with Lisa later. Right now, there were some more important things to do. Like enjoy having Sophia pressing up against her. Pressing against her dick, especially.  
  
A grumble in Annette’s belly made her decide that it was time to get up and get going. She reached down and shook Sophia’s shoulder gently.  
  
“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty,” Annette said softly, smiling a bit as Sophia stirred underneath her.  
  
“Uh? Whu?” Sophia groaned, slowly opening her eyes and squinting upwards. “What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s time for breakfast,” Annette said, planting a kiss on Sophia’s forehead. “After last night, you must have quite the appetite, huh?”  
  
Sophia blinked at her again. Then the memories of last night came to her. Annette giggled at all the expressions that passed over Sophia’s face. There were too many to count but they were all _very_ enjoyable to look at. Annette smiled as Sophia squirmed around, not actually breaking free but looking like she wanted to try.  
  
“Now, now, Sophia,” Annette said, stroking Sophia’s body, “remember _why_ last night happened?”  
  
Sophia blushed at that and looked away. She had to feel Annette’s dick pressing against her lower belly and had to know how easy it would be for Annette to slip inside of her.  
  
Sophia wiggled around at that, not answering in a _very_ cute manner as she avoided looking up at Annette. Annette smiled and rubbed Sophia’s body. And it wasn’t even in a sexual manner! Just softly touching the younger girl and trying to help her relax and accept that this was her new life now.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sophia,” Annette said calmly, still taking care of Sophia and thinking of all of the _other_ ways she would like to take care of the black girl. “I’m going to take care of you.” She chuckled. “I’m going to take _very_ good care of you, actually. You just need to stay with me and not worry about a thing.”  
  
“My powers,” Sophia said quietly. “When am I going to get my powers back?”  
  
Annette shrugged a bit. With everything that she had put the girl through and all of it being hands-on it was a bit hard to say. Especially if Annette fucked her again this morning like she was planning to.  
  
“I would say sometime this afternoon,” Annette said. “Certainly before dinner.”  
  
It was impossible to miss how much Sophia relaxed at that. Being Shadow Stalker was that important to her, huh? Well, Annette filed that tidbit away to think about later. It was sure to come in useful, whether understanding Sophia or getting her to do what Annette wanted.  
  
“I know a lot must be going through your mind right now,” Annette said, softly stroking Sophia’s belly. “But don’t you worry.” She smiled. “I’m going to take good care of you, Sophia. You’re going to end up loving what I do with you.”  
  
Sophia mumbled something so soft that Annette didn’t have a prayer of making it out. She shrugged and decided not to try, either. Instead, she stood up and stretched, looking Sophia over. What an _adorable_ girl, really.  
  
“Now, we can’t spend all day in bed,” Annette said, despite the deep attraction that idea held for her. “I’m sure you must have worked up an appetite, right?”  
  
Annette slid off of the bed and stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking at Sophia. And at the spreader bar that was still between Sophia’s legs and attached to the bed. Sophia hadn’t given any sign that she remembered that it was still there. When would she be reminded of it?  
  
Fairly soon, as it turned out. Annette couldn’t stop herself from giggling as Sophia tried to get off of the bed and fell right on her face. It was more amusing than sexy, seeing Sophia’s face pressed up against the carpet like that. Annette couldn’t stop herself from giggling again as Sophia thrashed around.  
  
“Just calm down, darling,” Annette said, stepping around the thrashing black girl to undo the locks holding the spreader bar in place. “There, think you can walk now?”  
  
Sophia _tried_. She tried her best. And she still collapsed when she tried to get back to her feet.  
  
Annette couldn’t help it. She laughed at the sight, at how Sophia was wide-eyed in shock over how her body had betrayed her. She reached down and scooped Sophia up, holding her close to Annette’s body in a princess carry.  
  
“Come on, darling,” Annette said, doing her best not to show how much of a strain this was, so early in the day. “Let’s get some food inside of you.”  
  
“I- I can walk on my own,” Sophia protested, even though she had just shown that she couldn’t.  
  
“No, you can’t,” Annette said, shaking her head. “Just come with me and we’ll see how the morning goes.”  
  
Thankfully, it wasn’t that long of a walk to the kitchen. That was a _very_ good thing, because Annette wasn’t sure just how long she would have been able to hold onto Sophia. Thankfully, she managed to get to a seat and plop Sophia down into it before her arms or back gave out.  
  
Sophia lolled in the seat, shifting from side to side. She was obviously barely able to keep herself upright. My, to think that a girl with her amount of muscle could be undone so _easily_ by just four rounds of sex. She really was weak to that sort of thing, wasn’t it? How cute.  
  
“Now,” Annette said, bustling around the kitchen and looking in the fridge. “Just sit there and wait for breakfast.”  
  
She glanced at Sophia. Sophia was staring at the kitchen window, looking out at the back yard. Worried that someone might come by and see the naked girl sitting there? How cute. Annette smiled and quickly got three eggs going in the frying pan. She turned around to look at Sophia as Sophia tried to cover up her body.  
  
“You made me feel _very_ good last night, Sophia,” Annette said with a smile. “The way your body wrapped around me was amazing.”  
  
“I’m, you’re, that’s not it!” Sophia said, her voice wobbling and shifting between different emotions in the same sentence. “That’s not how I am!”  
  
“Of course it is,” Annette said briskly. “And you looked so _cute_ doing it too.” She giggled. “The look on your face was just so adorable, really.”  
  
Sophia blushed and hunched down in the chair, wrapping her arms around herself. Annette walked over and rubbed her shoulders. Sophia looked up, an odd mix of embarrassment, hope and anger on her face. Annette smiled down at her.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sophia,” Annette said, rubbing away some of the tension in Sophia’s well-defined shoulders. “I’m glad that you came over. And you can come over again anytime.” She chuckled. “I’ll treat you the same way I treated you last night.”  
  
It was obvious that Sophia didn’t know what to think of that. She looked away, rocking in place. Annette smiled and went back to the stove. She didn’t have any bacon or sausage to fry up with the eggs, but some English muffins would just have to do.  
  
“You, you shouldn’t have done that to me,” Sophia said, not sounding at all like she meant it. “It was wrong.”  
  
“Really?” Annette asked, flipping the eggs over. “And yet, you kept on clinging to me as I made you cum again and again. Did you somehow not enjoy those orgasms?”  
  
Sophia blushed and looked away as Annette came back with a larger breakfast than she normally ate. She divided it between the two of them and sat down on her chair.  
  
“I, well…” Sophia said, picking up a fork and looking down at her plate. “Maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad.”  
  
Oh, that was _such_ a cute look on Sophia right now. Annette smiled as she looked at the black girl. She wanted to do _all_ sorts of things to Sophia right now, starting with bending her over the kitchen table and fucking her.  
  
Annette didn’t, even though her dick got hard and Sophia swallowed as she stared down at it. There were three reasons why Annette didn’t. Four, actually. One, that wasn’t very sanitary. Two, Annette was hungry and she was looking forward to an actual meal of actual food rather than eating out. Three, Sophia’s pussy and asshole had to be pretty sensitive after everything that Annette had put her through last night. A complete and utter virgin, getting fucked three times in a row in her lower holes? Annette didn’t want to wear the poor dear out so soon after getting her.  
  
And, of course, there was the fact that a sleepover couldn’t last forever. Taylor was going to be home sooner or later and Annette didn’t want to spring all of _this_ on her daughter by Taylor walking in to see her mother taking one of her bullies doggy style. Eventually, of course, that would be fine, but it wouldn’t work at all as an introduction.  
  
Instead, Annette just smiled and looked Sophia’s naked body over. What a _lovely_ sight. Just because she wasn’t going to take Sophia here in the kitchen and not in the pussy didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to fuck Sophia. Those big boobs did look awfully tempting and they both needed to get cleaned up after last night.  
  
Thinking of her wonderful daughter threw up another thought in Annette’s mind. She put her muffin down and looked seriously at Sophia. Sophia noticed that she was being stared at and looked away, blushing and trying to cover her boobs with her hands.  
  
“Sophia,” Annette said sternly, “I do _not_ want you to bully Taylor anymore, understand?” Annette had gotten used to putting some steel in her voice from English department faculty meetings and she used every ounce she could muster right now. “I’m not saying that you have to be friends with her, but if you can’t be nice to her, don’t do anything at all. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Sophia shifted from side to side, looking down at the plate. It took a while, but Annette eventually heard a muttered ‘yes’. Annette nodded and sat back, looking Sophia over. Was she telling the truth? Yes, Annette believed so. Was she going to keep _on_ telling the truth, once some time had passed and she was out from Annette’s sight? Well, she had better.  
  
Annette was willing to do a _lot_ to keep her daughter safe and happy. Pretty much nothing was off the table when it came to keeping Taylor out of the hospital again.  
  
And the same went for Emma and Madison, too. Annette wasn’t going to let them hurt her daughter anymore, either. Even if it sounded like Taylor had been taking steps to make that happen on her own, a mother _always_ had a responsibility to help her daughter out. Especially towards Emma, since that was a _real_ slap to the face to think that the sweet little girl who had practically lived at the Hebert house some summers could do this sort of thing.  
  
And Annette couldn’t think of a better way to deal with them than the same way that she had dealt with Sophia. Possibly going all the way to knocking them up, but Annette was willing to admit that maybe things didn’t need to go _that_ far. But getting them underneath her thumb? Oh yes, that _certainly_ seemed necessary.  
  
Breakfast was done and Annette was feeling full. She stood up and stretched, smirking a bit as Sophia’s eyes flicked over to run across her body, lingering on her cock. She scooped up all the dishes and left them in the sink, before turning to Sophia. The naked black girl was looking pretty embarrassed, glancing at the door and window constantly, as if expecting at any minute to see a crowd looking in at her. How _adorable_.  
  
“Now then, Sophia,” Annette said, standing behind her and rubbing Sophia’s shoulders. She could feel the knots there gradually coming undone as she massaged the young girl. “I think that it’s time we got cleaned up, don’t you?”  
  
“Um, yeah, sure,” Sophia said. Annette could _hear_ her swallowing hard and smiled as Sophia gingerly stood up, leaning on the kitchen table for support. Annette wondered if Sophia would be able to walk home or if Annette would have to drive her.  
  
Come to think of it, whose house had Taylor been staying over at tonight? Annette knew that she was going to have to have a talk with Taylor about honesty and letting her mother know where she spending the night. But if she had spent the night at Sophia’s house, fucking her mother, then maybe Annette could drop Sophia off and pick Taylor up. That might be the perfect time to talk things over with her daughter.  
  
Annette nodded, glad to have a plan drawn up. And now that _that_ was taken care of, it was time for some fun with her newest girl.  
  
Annette led Sophia to the shower, taking the time to get some good gropes in as she went, running her hand down along Sophia’s body and grabbing a boob. Sophia made a cute sound at that as she got felt up, her nipple pressing against Annette’s hand as she felt up the black girl.  
  
Soon, the two of them were standing underneath some hot, running water. It felt _divine_. Annette shivered, looking up and closing her eyes, letting the hot water run all over her body. Then she looked down at Sophia.  
  
Sophia looked _wonderful_ like this. Completely naked, with her black skin glistening from the water running all over her body. She looked good enough to fuck.  
  
And Sophia obviously knew that, too. She was blushing and shifting her weight from side to side as she looked around, pressed up tightly against Annette’s body from the small confines of the shower.  
  
And she could feel Annette’s dick pressing up against her belly, of course. That had to be affecting how Sophia thought about things. Annette smiled and gradually pushed Sophia down to her knees. Sophia didn’t resist, though she did splutter a bit when the shower was sprayed directly into her face. A quick twist of the nozzle and _that_ problem was solved.  
  
“Now, Sophia,” Annette said gently, “I want you to wrap those beautiful black boobs of yours around my dick, understand?”  
  
“Um,” Sophia said quietly, shifting her weight from side to side. “I, yes, sure.”  
  
Annette decided, then and there, to work on getting Sophia to call her ma’am, at the very least. Or maybe something even more entertaining. She would have to decide on _what_ , though. But that would be for the future. Right now, just having some shower sex and getting a titfuck from a beautiful girl would be enough for her.  
  
“Have you ever done anything like that before, Sophia?” Annette asked soothingly as she stroked the top of Sophia’s head, running her fingers through her black hair.  
  
Sophia just shook her head, staring down at the hard shaft waving back and forth right in front of her. Annette nodded and smiled, tugging Sophia a bit closer to her.  
  
“It’s very simple,” Annette said, resting her dick in between Sophia’s breasts. “Just press your tits together and start to go back and forth, bobbing up and down.”  
  
Sophia did just that. Annette smiled as she felt her dick getting enveloped in soft, hot flesh. And it looked good as well, the tip and base of her dick poking out from between the black mounds that had been pushed together. Annette adjusted her stance a bit so that more of her dick was buried inside of Sophia’s cleavage. Then she let the black girl get to work taking care of her.  
  
Sophia had a bit of trouble deciding what pace to go at at first. She went too fast a couple of times and Annette’s dick just slipped right on out from between her boobs. But eventually she figured out what it was that she should be doing and took _good_ care of Annette’s rod.  
  
And it _did_ feel wonderful, getting a good titfuck. It had been _decades_ since Annette had gotten one of those. Her girls, especially Dinah and Labyrinth, were just too small to do something like that. Though there were so many other enjoyable ways for them to spend time together. And sex only made up half of them.  
  
“You look good on your knees, Sophia,” Annette said, smiling down at the black girl as she worked. “And you _feel_ good on your knees, don’t you? Taking care of me, making me feel good even as you feel good yourself.” Annette chuckled. “And it’s going to be happening again and again, trust me.”  
  
Sophia didn’t look up and just stared down at the cock that was poking up from her cleavage. She kept on bouncing up and down and she kept her hands pressed together against her boobs, so she obviously didn’t disagree. And that was enough for Annette.  
  
Annette leaned back against the shower wall, enjoying herself. She felt _good_ , feeling the hot water on her skin, the breakfast in her belly and, of course, the cute girl that was busy doing her best to make Annette feel _wonderful_ as she bounced up and down along her dick. What a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
Annette’s orgasm wasn’t going to be coming soon, she could tell. Sophia was going to have to work at it to make it happen. But that was just fine with Annette. What else did she have to do today? The only question was if Sophia would finish the job before the hot water ran out, which _would_ be a problem. The hot water in the Hebert house was never all that hot but the cold water was _very_ cold indeed.  
  
Well, if that did happen, she’d just have to drag Sophia out of the shower, throw her back onto the bed and use her mouth instead. Wouldn’t that be _terrible_? Annette grinned at the thought and kept on using Sophia’s body, even though she wasn’t laying a hand on her.  
  
And it kept on feeling _wonderful_. Annette could feel how hard her dick was as she let Sophia take care of it. She wondered how wet Sophia’s pussy was right now. No easy way to tell, especially after being in the shower for so long. But maybe there could be some fun in drying her off later.  
  
Actually, running a towel over Sophia’s body promised to be fun no matter what. Annette smiled at the thought and kept on staring down at Sophia as she did her best to take care of Annette. Her technique still wasn’t the best, but Annette was willing to give Sophia plenty of chances to learn how to do better. She had a big heart.  
  
“You’re doing a good job,” Annette told Sophia, building her up after spending all night tearing her down. “And I know that you’re going to keep on doing a better and better job as time goes on, right?”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Sophia grumbled, looking up at Annette. “You don’t have to treat me like one, okay?”  
  
“Of course you’re not,” Annette instantly agreed. “You’re a beautiful, sexy young woman and I’m loving the things that you’re doing. But I know how you can do better and I’m going to show them to you in time, understand?”  
  
Annette had learned how to sound nice and agreeable even when keeping an iron bar in her voice from raising a daughter. She used that same technique now and saw how Sophia stiffened up before looking away and nodded. Annette smiled and kept on letting Sophia take care of her cock.  
  
And she _was_ doing a very good job of that. Annette shivered and smiled as she felt the pleasure slowly bubbling up inside of her. She probably was going to cum before she had to turn the shower off to avoid an erection-killing blast of icy water. That was good. Shower sex could be _very_ fun. As could group sex, romantic sex, sex with a man, sex with a woman and all other kinds of sex.  
  
That threw up another thought in Annette’s mind, about if she should introduce Sophia to the rest of her group and when. It may not be a good idea, she had to admit. Lisa had so far avoided drawing any attention to herself but if she was put in the same room as a Protectorate hero, Annette wasn’t sure how long the blonde girl would be able to resist the temptation to say or to do _something_ that would end getting her a cape name and a place on the wanted lists.  
  
Annette would just have to rely on Sophia keeping things close to her chest. She could probably manage that and Annette would have to make a few remarks about what could happen if she didn’t. The photos she had taken of Sophia could be part of it and the photos she had taken of Shadow Stalker laying half-conscious on her kitchen floor could also help out. Help to ensure that Sophia understood what could happen if she refused to think things through and behave.  
  
But that was a question to be answered when Annette, at least, was dressed. She wasn’t sure when she would let Sophia put some clothes on. After all, all she had was her Shadow Stalker costume and that would raise all kinds of questions if Taylor came home to see a superhero sitting on the couch.  
  
As opposed to one of her bullies, completely and utterly naked. That would raise a _different_ set of questions. Annette smiled at the thought and kept on fucking Sophia’s tits. She wasn’t sure at what point she had started to thrust in and out of them but she was enjoying herself as it happened. And Sophia seemed to be enjoying it as well, staring down at the hard shaft that was constantly poking out from between her boobs before vanishing again. The look on her face was just so _cute_.  
  
“Maybe we should get you a special bra or the like,” Annette said, looking down at Sophia. “Something that would keep these wonderful tits of yours pressed together while letting you masturbate.” She looked down at Sophia. “Because you _are_ horny and you do want to touch yourself, don’t you?”  
  
“I, um,” Sophia said, stammering a bit and looking down at her boobs. “Yes.”  
  
Annette grinned at that and patted Sophia on top of her head. What a _cute_ girl she was. A seriously beautiful girl when she was embarrassed and stammering. Annette wondered what other situations she could get Sophia in to see how embarrassed she could be. With how sensitive she was to being seen while naked, oh, that opened up all _sorts_ of possibilities, didn’t it? Annette could already see herself now, forcing Sophia, naked and possibly visibly pregnant, out onto the street to go and get something before being allowed to come back home.  
  
That thought sent a rush of arousal through Annette’s body and she shivered. She was getting close to the edge, she could tell. Her thoughts and Sophia’s tits were having a wonderful combined effect on her. How much longer was she going to last? And did Annette _want_ to last longer? She would, sooner or later, have to get around to the actual work of the day, after all. As fun as it would be, she couldn’t spend _all_ of her time fucking Sophia.  
  
Annette decided to relax and let go. To just _enjoy_ what was happening to her right now, as much as possible. She shivered and looked down at Sophia, who was still staring in between her tits, at the white cock that was fucking them.  
  
“Keep it up, Sophia,” Annette whispered, stroking Sophia’s head, feeling the wet strands of hair clinging to her fingers. “Keep on going, keep on being a good girl for me, understand?”  
  
Sophia didn’t say anything in response to that. She just kept on going, which was enough. Annette sighed happily, feeling her dick pulsing in time with what Sophia was doing. She was getting closer and closer and Sophia was even starting to speed up as she worked. Did she know she was doing that? It was hard to tell, honestly.  
  
“That’s right,” Annette said, urging Sophia on. “Keep on taking care of me. And I’ll make sure you get to feel good as well, too.”  
  
Annette wasn’t sure how, exactly, she would make that happen. Let Sophia dance and squirm around with a vibe? Eat her out? Fuck her again? Well, the important thing was that there were _all_ sorts of options on how to tease a cute girl like Sophia and Annette would just have to choose which one amused her the most.  
  
Because what one Sophia would enjoy the most wasn’t something that Annette was really all that concerned about. She was going to take good care of Sophia, but Sophia’s actions had shown that she _really_ wasn’t up to making choices for herself. No, it was much better that Annette take over and make sure that Sophia did what she was told, when she was told.  
  
“You look so good like this, Sophia,” Annette said, meaning every word. “On your knees, taking care of me. And you _like_ doing it, don’t you? Sitting down here, doing what I tell you. It’s making your pussy wet.”  
  
The short, sharp gasp of breath at that told Annette that she was right on the money. She grinned and fell silent for a moment, letting Sophia keep on taking care of her. Up and down, up and down, over and over again. A wonderful feeling, one that was rising up to spread through every single corner of Annette’s body.  
  
It was a pity that Annette didn’t have her phone on her, though there were some excellent reasons for that. Getting a few photos of Sophia on her knees, taking care of Annette’s cock using her big black breasts would be the perfect addition to the gallery that Annette was building of Sophia. Well, maybe next time.  
  
And there _would_ be a next time. Sophia might, just possibly, think that this was a one-time thing. But Annette knew better. Sophia was going to stay right where she was. Not actually right here in the shower, of course. But she wasn’t going to slip out from underneath Annette’s thumb that easily. Now that Annette knew just what Sophia was capable of, she had a _duty_ to remold Sophia into a better person.  
  
And if that meant turning Sophia into a better cocksleeve, then Annette was just going to have to roll with the punches and make certain that she trained Sophia’s body and mind correctly. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.  
  
Such a _noble_ endeavor, Annette thought with a grin. To selflessly work to turn Sophia into a good girl who would always, instantly, do anything that Annette asked her to do.  
  
Actually, it seemed a bit far to imagine Sophia ending up as _that_ submissive and eager to please. But making her want to do whatever Annette told her to do, even if she resisted and argued? That seemed a lot more likely. Out right probable, even, since Sophia was right there in front of her, bobbing her body up and down along Annette’s dick.  
  
Annette raised a hand and played with her own boobs. They weren’t very large at _all_ and didn’t feel as good as her dick did. But since her dick was currently having a very sexy girl take good care of it, Annette kept on touching her boobs, teasing her nipples and working at the barely-there curves she had.  
  
And she kept on looking down at Sophia, thinking things over and trying to decide just _what_ she was going to do with Sophia. Actually, she had a very long list of options on what she was going to do with Sophia and she had to figure out a way to narrow the list down enough. Sophia in bondage, Sophia naked and out in public, Sophia dressed up as Shadow Stalker, there were just _so_ many different options to do. And, of course, fucking Sophia hard and fast in all three of her holes. That was _always_ an option and it promised to be a _very_ fun option as well.  
  
“Even though you can’t touch your pussy right now,” Annette said casually as she stared down at Sophia, “you should still be able to play with your nipples. Move your hands forward a bit and you should be able to reach them.”  
  
Sophia did that and Annette smiled, seeing her fingers brushing against her stiff nubs. That looked _very_ cute. And the whining sounds that Sophia was making were even more enjoyable.  
  
“It’s not enough!” Sophia said, looking up at Annette and blinking the water out of her eyes. “I can’t cum just from playing a bit with my tits!”  
  
“That’s too bad,” Annette said, her voice hardly overflowing with sympathy. “I suppose you’re just going to have to decide if you should focus on making me cum as soon as possible and then masturbate, or if you should tease your nipples a bit and drag it out longer. Which sounds better for you?”  
  
Sophia gnashed her teeth in frustration but she eventually slid her hands back down to better cup her breasts. Annette nodded, glad that Sophia hadn’t tried to choose the third option of leaving Annette’s dick alone and starting to masturbate right then and there. That would have been a spanking at the very least.  
  
And Sophia _was_ picking up the pace, rocking up and down along Annette’s cock at a quick pace. It felt quite lovely and Annette sighed in satisfaction as she felt the soft flesh wrapped around her dick. Sophia had a longing look on her face and Annette could see how she was squeezing down on her boobs every now and then, obviously trying to get just a _little_ bit of satisfaction out from what she was doing.  
  
Her pussy must be _soaked_ by now. Her lower lips spread apart all on their own, giving a wonderful glimpse inside to those pink, wet walls. Annette smiled at the thought as she stared down at Sophia, watching her working and panting as she went up and down, over and over again. Oh yes,  
  
Annette smiled as Sophia kept on doing her best. There was room for improvement, sure, but for her very first try at doing something like this? Annette was enjoying it. And she was going to _show_ Sophia just how much she was enjoying this any second now. Annette smiled even wider at that thought.  
  
And at the thought that they were going to get out of here before the water turned into barely liquid ice. What a way to kill an erection! But everything was going to turn out just fine and Sophia was going to get to feel cum being splattered all over her skin. Another new experience, Annette thought, quickly running over the list of times she had cum last night. She would have to see if Sophia liked having semen pumped onto her skin or into her body once Sophia was in a mood to talk. She chuckled at the thought and winked at Sophia when she glanced up at her.  
  
Annette groaned as she felt her dick twitching between Sophia’s breasts. She decided not to warn Sophia about what was going to happen. She would be figuring it out soon enough.  
  
Annette’s dick pulsed inside of Sophia’s cleavage once again and then she was cumming, shooting out semen straight into Sophia’s face. Sophia made a _very_ surprised sound at that and jerked backwards. And if the shower had been larger, that might have done something. As it was, she just hit her head against the crazed glass wall and cursed.  
  
Annette couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked, betrayed expression on Sophia’s face, easily visible even underneath all of the cum that had been pumped onto her. Her dick had fallen away from Sophia’s boobs and was still sticking up straight, obviously ready to be used on the black girl again.  
  
“You couldn’t have warned me?” Sophia said in what she would certainly never describe as a pouting tone, no matter how true it was.  
  
“Why would I?” Annette asked breezily. “It still would have happened.” She smiled and looked down at Sophia, even as the shower started to wash away the white cum clinging to her black skin. “And you look good like that, anyway.”  
  
Sophia mumbled something. It could have been a denial, it could have been a thank you, it could have been pretty much anything. And it didn’t much matter, either.  
  
Annette smiled as Sophia shakily climbed to her feet. The younger girl glanced down at Annette’s hard cock and swallowed. That made Annette smile again as she patted Sophia’s shoulder. What a little cutie. She was going to have all sorts of fun molding Sophia and turning her into a much better person than she was now.  
  
And Annette thought that it would be just as much fun to do the same to Madison and Emma.

* * *


End file.
